Rivalry With Benefits - Naruto x Sakura x Ino
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: Ever since their childhood, Sakura and Ino have shared a strong rivalry which turn everything they do into fierce competition. Now, after an interesting and lewd accident, Ino now longs for Sakura's man, Naruto, and will do everything she can to show him just how much better she can be. (This is a lighthearted, smutty story based in an alternate universe.)
1. Semen Sample - Part 1

**Sexual content:** (Naruto x Sakura)

AU, teasing, handjob & blowjob

* * *

Semen Sample – Part 1

On a bright, sunny and cheerful day, Sakura and Ino were having lunch at the newly opened café in Konoha's hospital. They watched as their colleagues hurried along the hallways and chatted about many, varied topics, or that's what Sakura had hoped for at least. Instead, she had found herself day-dreaming about all the wonderful things in life while Ino, more or less, rambled on and on about her most recent, sexual exploit. Sakura had no problems discussing sex but, after hearing it over and over again, had started to become just a bit tedious.

"You should have seen the size of his cock, Sakura…" Ino sighed longingly, clearly fantasizing about the object of her discussion. "I haven't felt such a tight fit in quite some time."

"Sounds lovely." Sakura replied as she stared into the depth of her tea cup, hoping the conversation would end soon.

Not noticing her friend's apparent disinterest, Ino continued without fail. "Oh and you should've seen my face when he started fucking me… You wouldn't believe the pleasures I experienced that night…"

After a few minutes of explicitly detailed explanations of how babies are made, Ino was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Shizune; she wore a concerned, yet slightly awkward expression on her face. She explained that Naruto had gotten himself into an accident while training his student and had explicitly asked for his wife. Sakura, who was slightly confused with his specific request, followed her back to the room where Naruto waited.

Along the way, Shizune explained what had happened; apparently one of Naruto's students had somehow managed to land a strong kick to his groin, leaving him rolling on the ground for quite some time. Upon hearing this, Sakura felt a mixture or concern and embarrassment surge within her chest; "that idiot…" she thought to herself. Once they had arrived at the examination room, Sakura made her way inside and saw husband sitting on the bed. He had his hands neatly tucked between his legs, muttering and groaning to himself.

"Would you mind explaining to me how a mere genin managed to land a hit on someone like you?"

"I kind of…" he paused, chuckling nervously as his wife judged his every word. "Let my guard down?"

There were a few moments of silence before Sakura finally let out and exasperated sigh. "Alright, let's see the damage; stand up and drop your pants."

Quickly doing as he was told, Naruto stood up on his feet, keeping his legs somewhat separated and pulled down his pants. The expected, yet sudden appearance of his manhood caused a subtle smile to appear across Sakura's face as she admired the impressive member. Pulling up a small chair, Sakura sat herself down in front of her husband and leaned in towards his crotch.

She stared intently at it, inspecting it with both hands and eyes, searching and feeling for any kind of damage. After a short while, once Sakura had finished her examination, she realized that it wasn't as bad as her husband made it out to be. But, just as she was about to use her healing palm to mend the bruised bits, a mischievous idea popped up in her mind. Sakura smirked devilishly to herself and quickly concealed her intentions, bringing her glowing hands toward her husband's large, swollen testicles. "This is going to be fun…" she thought.

As her hands wrapped around him, Sakura trailed her eyes along the lines of his toned physique and admired the abundance of muscles. Her thoughts momentarily brought her back to all the lewd moments she had shared with Naruto; all the nights they had spent in bed were still vividly clear in her mind and every single lecherous detail made her sex tingle with excitement. Slowly, but steadily, the cock in her hands began to grow and harden.

"S-Sakura…?" Naruto moaned, feeling the aching pain transform into an intense, throbbing need.

His wife wasn't listening; she was far too busy enjoying his nine-inch cock and the plump, cum-filled balls hanging below it. Her slender fingers trailed up and down, teasing his veiny shaft while kneading each, individual nut one at a time. A long, drawn-out groan slipped out of him as she gave him a single, firm stroke, forcing precum to leak from his slit. Even when all of the damage had been healed, she kept him on his toes, teasing him for just another minute.

Leaning backwards, Sakura pulled away from her husband's throbbing cock and watched it jump and drool, begging for her return. She looked up at him and smiled gently. "All done; you can pull your pants up now."

"Eeeeh?!" Naruto blurted out; he wasn't expecting the fun to stop so abruptly. "But, Sakura-chan…" he insisted.

"Don't be silly, Naruto; this is a hospital. And, besides, I have other patients to attend to."

Unable to ignore the intense arousal his wife had inflicted upon his member, Naruto began to panic slightly as he desperately tried to figure out a good excuse so they could continue. Without thinking, he stepped forward just as Sakura was about to take her leave and accidentally shoved his rigid length against her face. Having little time to react, Sakura let out a small, surprised yelp as it rubbed against her soft cheek; she could feel the warmth and the unbelievable firmness of his shaft.

Sakura felt her arousal flare up as if her sex had been lit aflame by the urgent desires that now consumed her mind and body. She could almost feel herself losing all of her control as the need to suck him dry became all too powerful. "Just do it already!" her inner voice kept screaming at her, making her predicament all the more difficult. "No." she thought, "I have to stay in control…" Her sly, and playful tease at turned against her.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto apologised and quickly returned to his previous position, leaving a thin strand of glistening precum hanging between the tip of his cock and his wife's blushing cheek. "But we should make sure that everything is working as it should." he explained. "We want kids in the future, right?"

"Well…" she teased. "I suppose we could… extract… a semen sample, just to be sure."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "That sounds like an excellent idea!"

Chuckling at her husband's honesty, Sakura raised her hands and pulled her hair backwards. Taking one of her hairbands, she neatly secured it in place and put her hair in a ponytail. When all was set and done, she slowly leaned in towards her husband and opened her mouth. Gently, she enveloped her lips around his testicles and sucked one of them inside; her mind melted the instant she placed her tongue against the firm nut.

Moaning in delight, Sakura sucked him deeper and deeper, caressing every inch with her wet tongue. Her hands rested against his groin, caressing the soft flesh between his thighs and his cock. It was difficult to not overdo it right away; she wanted to pace herself properly instead of succumbing to the perverse desperation that polluted her mind. Instead, she would take her time and build up a nice, thick load before forcing it out of the large testicles she so eagerly tasted.

As she continued to play with him, Sakura snuck in the second nut into her mouth and rolled them around together on top of her tongue; she just couldn't help but to weigh them, to imagine just how full of boiling cum they were. Once satisfied, Sakura lowered herself, pulling more and more until, finally, they popped out of her mouth, landing on her plump and puckered lips. Smiling mischievously, she kissed them tenderly, slowly moving upwards and towards her lover's cock.

With blushing cheeks and hungry gaze, she stared passed Naruto's engorged cock and met his approving gaze; she could feel her heartbeat quicken as he smiled back at her. Raising her head, Sakura placed her tongue against the base of his shaft and meticulously dragged it along his length as she worked towards his tip. She trailed her wet limb from left to right, not wanting to miss a single inch of his delicious cock, enjoying the thick, pulsating veins along the way.

"That feels great, Sakura… Keep going…" Naruto moaned.

His brief, yet sincere compliment made her heart flutter, making her want to step up her game and give her husband the best blowjob she could ever give; her truly deserved it after all. Filled with lust and passion, Sakura dragged her tongue up to the tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around it, slurping and kissing it before going back down. She continued to let her wriggling limb slide up and down his entire length, over and over, faster and harder.

Standing up from her chair, Sakura pushed it aside and went down on her knees, spreading her legs. She pushed her rear and chest out as much as she could and presented every provocative part of body for her husband to enjoy. Then, not sparing a single moment, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. As she stared up at Naruto, she slapped the large, thick cock against the surface of her tongue, moaning lewdly as the wet sound echoed throughout the room.

Naruto stared at his wife, watching as she put herself on display for him and complimented her actions. "Good girl…"

Feeling the warm, fuzzy sensation spreading throughout her body, Sakura leaned in and closed her lips around her lover's cock-head, sucking and licking the sensitive tip. Inch after inch disappeared into her hungry mouth as Sakura expertly brought him to the peak of ecstasy. She was careful not to push him over the edge just yet, however. Her tongue, coiling around the throbbing shaft, massaged the flesh as she sucked the tip deeper into her mouth.

Bobbing up and down, Sakura rotated her head as she sucked on the large cock; she could hardly wait any longer. She ripped her shirt open, revealing her ample chest and with her hands busy feeling herself up, fondling her tits and playing with her nipples, she continued to suck harder and faster. As she built up speed, a firm hand placed itself on top of her head, caressing her briefly before tighening around the base of her ponytail. Naruto, who grunted and groaned due to the staggering pleasure coursing through his member, pulled her gently towards him, slowly sliding himself down her throat.

Sakura gagged slightly as he pushed further and further down, tickling the tight, wet walls of her gullet. Not until his bloated balls pressed against her chin, would he allow her to catch her breath. As he guided her back and forth, Sakura could feel her sex burn with need; her juices dripping all over her underwear. She continued to fondle herself, secretly hoping it would be enough to push herself over the edge; an optimistic, yet impossible goal.

"J-Just like that, Sakura-chan… I'm going to cum!"

Hearing her lover's strained voice sent shivers up her spine and Sakura quickly pulled herself free from his grasp; his pulsating cock popped out of her mouth with a loud, wet and obscene pop. She grabbed him with her right hand and began to stroke him hard and fast, opening her mouth and presenting herself as the target for his orgasm. With her mouth wide open and her tongue dangling out from it, Sakura pumped as hard as she could, urging him to release everything he could.

"That's right, Naruto, give me a big semen sample…" she teased.

"C-Cumming!"

Naruto's body tensed up as his cock suddenly grew huge and his testicles furiously pumped, forcing the thick load within his balls to shoot through his shaft until it exploded out from the tip. Thick ropes of cum flew through the air as Sakura continued to jerk him off. One after the other, the strands of semen landed inside of his wife's hungry mouth as she forced him through the best orgasm of his life.

As the last drop of sperm dangled from the tip, Sakura leaned in and licked it off, barely able to control the delightful shaking that gripped her body. Her mouth was loaded with cum, so much that she could barely contain it within her mouth. Yet she kept herself open, showing her dear husband the amount he had just released, and how good of a cock-sucker she was. With a few, straggling strands of searing semen stretching over her face, Sakura smiled as best she could and stared longingly up at her husband.

"Oh god…" Naruto sighed. "That was amazing, Sakura…"

"Aaah…" Sakura replied, unable to make any other coherent noise due to the reservoir of ejaculate resting inside her mouth.

Smiling back down at her, Naruto pressed his semi-erect cock against her face. "You may swallow."

Feeling her cheeks burn bright with both joy and embarrassment, Sakura slowly gulped down his sperm until nothing remained. She smiled briefly before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, just to make sure he understood what she had just done. Sakura chuckled as the cock on her face jerked and grew rock-hard once more; all because of her.

"Should we continue?" Sakura playfully suggested as she rubbed her face all over the slippery cock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	2. Semen Sample - Part 2

**Sexual content:** (Naruto x Sakura)

AU, teasing, handjob & blowjob

* * *

Semen Sample – Part 2

"Should we continue?" Sakura playfully suggested.

"I'd love to!" Naruto smiled. "But don't you have to get back to work soon?"

"Don't worry about, there's still time for a quickie."

Fuelled by burning lust between her legs Sakura grinned as she stared up at her husband and leaned in to give his semi-erect cock a tender kiss. Before she could manage, though, Naruto had quickly grabbed hold of it and gently whipped it against her nose, just to tease her. Of course, not wanting to lose to any of his childish antics, Sakura lunged towards the treat, hoping to catch with her open mouth. It took a few failed attempts, but once his cock was safely secured between her lips, Sakura purred and let out a triumphant sigh.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tasted his member, sucking and licking all over him until he grew bigger and harder. Once satisfied, she slowly let him slide out of her until it popped out between her lips and sprung back to its natural position. Sakura leaned in, her eyes locked to his, and gave his testicles a firm kiss each. She rubbed herself against his cock in an affection manner, almost as if begging for his approval. Above her, her husband watched her lewd behaviour and her by slapping his rock-hard member against her face, making her moan with delight.

"Get your clothes off and sit down on the bed…" Sakura said.

Doing as he was told, Naruto hurried his clothes off and flung them all over the place and quickly found his position on the bed. He watched his wife rise from the floor, up between his legs, giving his length a single, firm lick. Naruto stared at her, observing every slight move she made. As she got back up on her feet, she began to undress, one piece after the other, and let them fall to the floor until nothing but her bra and underwear remained.

Noticing the attention her body was receiving, Sakura felt a rush of excitement as she continued to undress; her heart beat faster and faster. Her hips began to sway with a subtle, yet sensual motion. She inched closer towards him – her movements becoming wider and more seductive with each step. Sakura smiled at him and reached behind her back to unhook her bra; his eyes focused on her chest. Much like the rest, she let it fall down onto the floor but, playfully, she kept her arms crossed in front of her, keeping her chest hidden for just a few more seconds.

As she stood before him, between his legs, Sakura leaned in and revealed her ample breasts and buried his face between them. With an amused grin, she stood there and enjoyed the energetic wriggling of his head and the pleasant sensation of his kisses. Not wanting to get stuck like that for too long, seeing as her tits were one of his favourite playthings, Sakura took a step back and turned around, giving him something else to enjoy.

Hooking her thumbs on her surprisingly small underwear, she began to pull them down her legs while, simultaneously, leaning forward and raising her ass to give him a better view. Sakura could almost feel his hungry, intense gaze exploring every intimate part of her body, impatiently waiting for his prize. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered the piece of clothing and paused, briefly, just as she was about reveal her pussy. Then, as she was teasing him, she could feel a sudden, hard but satisfying slap against her left cheek.

"Aaah!" she yelped as the shock travelled through her body.

Standing just behind her, Naruto stared down at his wife, eager and hard, watching as the final piece of fabric disappeared down her legs. She could feel her cheeks heat up and redden from the rising lust; his large cock just a breath away from her needy pussy. Before she could press herself against him, Naruto grabbed her and quickly pulled her up and spun her around. His firm hands gripped her ass and, with a single move, raised her up from the floor.

As their eyes met, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady as he hooked his arms below her legs, just underneath the back of her knees. Once firmly secured in his embrace, Sakura leaned in for a kiss as his hands gripped her firm ass. Slowly, she was lifted into position; his throbbing cock-head prodding the opening to her wet cunt. Despite how passionate their kiss became and no matter how she exposed her lust, he refused to budge.

"Please…" Sakura begged after breaking their kiss.

"Please what?" Naruto playfully replied.

"Just… Just put it inside already."

"Tell me what you want first."

With a soft purr and an even brighter blush on her cheeks, Sakura wriggled in his arms, brushing her moist lips over his bulbous cock-head. "I need your cock…"

"Go on…"

"God…" she paused briefly, steeling her heart and gathering courage. "Just shove that big, fat cock of yours into my hungry cunt already! I need you so badly… I need you to fill me up, to force my walls apart and make me quiver around you!"

"Good girl…" As he smiled, Naruto pushed the tip of his cock inside and relaxed his muscles, letting his wife fall onto the large rod of meat.

Sakura trembled as sudden pleasure coursed through her body. Before she could settle, however, Naruto raised her up, sliding his length out of her until only the head remained buried inside, and let gravity pull her down onto him once more. Her walls parted with ease as his cock plunged all the way inside. She could feel every little inch of his member – the warmth, shape and every single vein became engraved in both her mind and body. His entire member throbbed and pulsated within her, eager to unload the large load of sperm hidden within his testicles.

Slowly, but steadily, he increase the pace until he was hammering her with all his might. Lewd and loud, fleshy sounds of their fucking quickly filled the room, fuelling their lust and bringing them to even greater heights of sexual needs. Both of them grunted and moaned, unable to contain the urges within. Naruto pushed her into him with every thrust he made, shoving every single inch of his cock as deep as he could.

"Oh yes… Fuck me, Naruto! Harder!" she begged.

"That's right… Tell me what you want, slut!"

Moaning and grunting loudly, Sakura felt her cheeks blossom with a fierce brightness as she heard his words slip into her ears. "Shove that huge cock deep inside me… as far as you can! I want to feel you stretch my tight pussy and make me cum over and over again!" she paused briefly, almost gasping for air as the onslaught of his thrusts refused to cease. "Fuck yes… Keep going!"

As she revealed her desires, Naruto took the opportunity to lean in and get another taste of her wonderful tits. Her nipples were rock-hard and proved to be a lot of fun as she jerked every time he would tease them between his teeth. Ever little nibble, suck and lick drove her utterly wild and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep herself from cumming too quickly. Truthfully, she didn't care in the slightest about cumming too soon – it was all about how powerful her orgasm could be. Sakura needed to hold back, just so she could let that final explosion build until it was ready to burst which was easier said than done.

Clinging tightly to her lover, Sakura gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back; her pussy was tightening around the throbbing cock and she could almost feel how it sucked him in. Every second that passed made the sensation stronger and much harder to endure. Sakura was going insane, she couldn't hold on much longer but she did her best; the rewards were far too good to abandon. But, despite her efforts, it would take that long before she buckled and gave in to her rising needs.

"I… I can't…" she groaned. "C-Cumming!"

Sakura raised herself into the air and slammed herself down onto the thrusting member, impaling herself with as much force that she could apply and felt the pleasure soar as she flew off the edge. A series of strong and powerful explosions enveloped her body, sending her into a wild, unyielding orgasm. Her body was shaking and trembling as she desperately tried to hold onto Naruto who kept fucking her as she came. It was an unbelievable sensation and she cursed at herself for not allocating more of her time towards this wonderful activity – her job was far too demanding some times.

Every thrust of his cock prolonged her orgasm, making it last an eternity and a half. She groaned and gasped, cumming and cumming without an end in sight. Her voice was thick with lust and she couldn't utter a single, coherent word as the orgasm continued wreck her cunt. The expression on her face must've been a sight to behold – her husband couldn't help but to chuckle at the honest and lewd reactions to the swelling pleasure.

As her initial and long orgasm began to subside, only thanks to her husband slowing down, Sakura could finally relax her muscles somewhat. His thrusts were nothing like before and she began to wonder why that was. Shortly thereafter, however, she was carried over to the examination table and placed on top of it. Her legs were then hoisted up into the air and her ankles placed on top of his shoulders. Naruto stared down at her with a reassuring smile and said "Hold on tight, Sakura-chan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	3. Semen Sample - Part 3

**Sexual content:** (Naruto x Sakura x Ino)

AU, Straight, sex, exhibitionism & teasing

* * *

Semen Sample – Part 3

Still enjoying the lingering sensation of her recent orgasm, Sakura smiled happily and wriggled on top of the bed. The need within had subsided somewhat, but she still wanted more and, luckily for her, Naruto was already leaning in, ready to keep going. His large, slick cock rubbed against her swollen lips, teasing her briefly before sliding inside. Sakura groaned as her pussy stretched open and her walls pushed aside until he had dug as deep as he could.

"Keep going…" she asked. "Make me cum…"

With only a gentle smile as a reply, Naruto began to pull out of her, very slowly. As his throbbing cock-head reached her lips, he would gently push back inside. Over and over, Naruto slid himself in and out of her, slowly building up speed. She could tell that he was close and would surely want it to last a bit longer, just like her. As he continued to increase the pace of his thrusts, he began to lean in towards her and keeping her legs steady as he fucked her.

In and out, faster and fast, harder and stronger – Naruto was soon slamming himself against her naked cheeks, thrusting his cock as deep as he could. He just couldn't hold back, regardless how sensitive, or close, he was. They were grunting and moaning loudly and the room soon filled with the lewd sounds of their lust. Sweat rolled down their skin as the heat began to rise. Sakura nibbled on her lower lip and reached out with her hands, gesturing her lover to do the same.

As his hands gripped hers, Naruto plunged himself deep and kept his cock buried within her, letting it pulsate and throb inside her pussy. Sakura sighed as the veiny member teased her insides; it made her want it even more. Yet, even has her needs rose, he remained unmoving. She tried to clench down on the rigid length, but it was far from enough. She tried to wriggle and hump, but her position would not allow it.

"Fuck, just give it to me already!" she snapped; her pussy was on fire and she needed him so badly.

"Beg for me…" Naruto calmly replied.

"You are such an idiot…" she growled softly and refused to give in to his playful demands. However, as he nudged his cock back and forth, time seemed to come to a crawl. She couldn't focus and every second felt like an eternity. Only a few breaths later, her composure crumbled and she gave way for her decadent cravings. "P-Please fuck my pussy…" she meagrely begged.

"Louder."

"Please fuck my pussy!"

"That's better."

In a single instant, Naruto had already pilled his cock out and thrust it back inside. The sudden shock woke Sakura's quivering sex back to life and she could feel the frustration dissipate and transform into a growing pleasure. She moaned happily as her tits bounced back and forth from the force of his thrusts. Her pussy was wet beyond reason and she could feel herself tightening around him; she was getting close to the edge.

However, in the midst of their most intimate moment, when all their focus and attention was on each other, the door to the room opened. They didn't notice the figure that quietly snuck inside and kept going without any reason to stop. Ino, who had been looking for Sakura after finishing her lunch, stood in shock; her eyes were wide open, staring in both awe and disbelief at what she was seeing. She quickly and quietly closed the door behind her and watched as they continued. Unfortunately, as they fucked in front of her, she became increasingly excited and accidentally revealed her presence.

"Holy shit…" she blurted out.

The two lovebirds instantly froze in place and you could see Naruto tense up as he halted his furious fucking. Silence filled the room and not a single soul dared to make single sound – they simply stood there, facing whichever direction they found themselves looking towards. After a few moments, Naruto took the initiative and shifted his attention towards the intruder. You could almost hear the groaning and creaking in his neck as his turned towards Ino who was located a few feet to his right.

"I-Ino?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You two are fucking in a hospital, in an unlocked examination room!? That's so kinky…"

Below him, a beet-red Sakura lied motionless on the bed, almost crushing its edges with her hands due to the unbearable humiliation swelling inside. "Fuck my life." she muttered. Thinking it could not get any worse, Sakura almost yelled at the top of her lungs once Naruto began to slide in and out of her again. She stared up at him, furious, enraged and unbelievably horny, but his gaze was still directed towards Ino.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura growled.

"I can't help it… I'm so close…" Naruto chuckled.

"You idiot!" she paused briefly, trying her best not to moan in front of her grinning friend. "Not in front of Ino…"

"Oh please, Sakura, this isn't the first time I've seen you have sex. Besides, there are no secrets amongst friends, right?" Ino replied.

"What are you even doing here, Ino…?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring her friend's remark.

"Lunch break is almost over and we need to get back to our rounds."

As the two friends talked, Naruto remained silent and awkwardly pushed his cock in and out of his wife, keeping as much of a low profile as he could. Honestly, he was getting kind of turned on from being watched, and Ino could barely tear her gaze away from his throbbing member. The way she stared so hungrily at it, how she displayed no trace of shame; it was exhilarating and there was no way for him to pass up on this great and naughty opportunity.

"Fine…" Sakura sighed in defeat. "Stay if you have to but don't you dare butt in."

"Sure thing!" Ino happily agreed and moved in for a closer look.

Once she stood right next to them, just a few inches away from touching the naked Sakura, Ino watched as Naruto pushed his fat, veiny cock into her wet and tight pussy. She could feel the excitement in her own sex grow as she continued to stare at the lustful act; it was hard to keep her hands in check. It did take a few moments for them to get accustomed to her presence, but once they got used to it, both of them quickly lost any inhibitions and continued to fuck like before.

"Fuck, Sakura… Look how drenched your pussy is…" Ino teased.

"S-Shut up…"

She wasn't wrong, though, Sakura was aroused beyond belief and the closer Ino inched, the more powerful the sensation grew. She could feel her eyes scanning every inch of her body, judging every move she made and listened to every tiny little moan she produced. Her nipples were rigid and ached for stimulation which she would not receive. Her hands, which had returned to their previous spot, were busy clutching the crushed edges of the bed and Naruto had his secured around her ankles. Sakura could've easily asked Ino to play with them, but that was a victory she was not willing to give her.

Ever since their childhood, Sakura and Ino had been best friends and shared a rather intense rivalry, one that extends far beyond normal standards. There is not a single area which they would not compete over, and sex was no exception. Fortunately for Sakura, being together with Naruto meant that she had him all to herself, and it was no problem for Ino to accept that. Now, however, Sakura recognised the old sensations coming back and she knew Ino felt the same. She could tell that Ino was ready to swoop in and nab whatever little morsel that she could, and Sakura wasn't going to let her have it so easily.

"I must say, Naruto; you are hung like a horse…" Ino paused, biting her lower lip as she stared at the large hunk of meat pounding away at the pussy in front of him. "I bet it feels great having him fuck you silly… to stretch your pussy as much as it does… I'm actually kind of envious of you, Sakura. Won't you let me have a ride once you're done?"

Holding her tongue, Sakura just moaned to herself as she was brought closer to the edge. "Aaah…"

"Fuck her harder, Naruto… Make your wife scream with pleasure!"

"Y-Yes…" Naruto replied; his voice was tired and his breath rugged.

Eager to comply with Ino's suggestion, Naruto strengthened his grip around her ankles and spread her legs as wide as he could and began to fuck her even harder. Her tits bounced up and down her body as he slammed his cock into her; his desires to give Ino a show were completely transparent. He really loved it. While sex with his wife was great, amazing in fact, there was just something special about being watched as they fucked.

"Oooh fuuckk! Aaaaaah!"

"C'mon now, Sakura… Tell me how great it feels to be fucked like the little slut you are."

The more Ino teased, the harder was it for Sakura to keep quiet. "Y-Yes!" she almost screamed, unable to keep quiet as the cock scrambled her brain.

"I knew it." Ino grinned. "You're such a slut… But what can you expect from someone who has sex inside a hospital! Even I haven't done that yet…"

"S-Shut up… Aaaahhh…"

Sensing that they're both about to cum, Ino leaned in and stared at Naruto; one of her hand buried in between her legs, while her other groped her chest. "Are you going to cum?"

"Y-Yes…" Naruto grunted.

"Then pump all that thick semen into this tight little wife of yours and fill her pussy to the brim…"

As if by command, Naruto's testicles pulled hard into his crotch and his entire sex tensed up in an instant. He gritted his teeth and thrust as hard as he could into his wife, burying his cock deep and left it there, throbbing and pulsating until his balls began to pump. Everything that was left inside of him rushed through the length of his cock and blasted out of his bulbous tip, plastering the walls of Sakura's quivering pussy. Groaning and grunting, Naruto began to rock back and forth, forcing out as much cum as he could. Ropes after ropes of boiling semen poured out of him; so much so that it began to leak out of her at a steady pace.

Ino gasped as she watched the event unfold and her pussy was dripping like a leaking faucet. She's never needed a cock as much as she did right now, and the lack of one tore at her mind. Her mouth began to water as she could literally see his cock pump and grow with every shot of cum. Her fingers rubbed frantically over her lips and clit, desperately trying to quell the raging fire within. It was impossible, but it was all she could do.

Below them, Sakuras was gasping and moaning to her heart's content. Her pussy squirted all over the thick invader and her walls tightened around it with a fierce grip. Every tiny inch of her was exploding and she could barely tell which direction her eyes were pointing. The parts of the bed she still held within the grip of her hands had been reduced to an unrecognisable lump of crushed steel. How a single person could elevate her orgasm to such a degree was beyond her, but maybe, just maybe, she had begun to understand the potential of being watched, especially by Ino.

Once the peak of their ecstasy had subsided, the couple began to slump from the arduous fucking. Naruto took a step back and allowed his still throbbing cock to slide out of his wife. As it sprung up, leaking and straining from its orgasm, Ino couldn't help but to stare longingly at it. She leaned in towards it instinctively, but unintentionally, and parted her lips. Before she could wrap herself around the delicious cock, Sakura grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No… He's mine." she simply stated, keeping her friend locked into position with her ridiculous strength.

"Haha… My bad; just a reflex." she chuckled.

After releasing Ino from her grasp, Sakura gestured for Naruto to stand next to her, to allow her to show her naughty friend who he belonged to. As he did, Sakura reached out and pulled him closer and immediately wrapped her lips around his rock-hard cock and began to clean him in a loving yet determined fashion. Ino, who was supposed to feel envious of Sakura, only stood there and grinned as she enjoyed the show to the fullest.

Once she had lapped up all the delicious juices from his cock, Sakura gave his tip a single, tender and sucking kiss before letting it pop back to its original position. Even after all of that, he was still as hard as ever; it was an impressive sight to behold for sure. Although she didn't want to leave him like that, the thought of him being so unreasonably horny and needy, because of her body and skills, was an intoxicating sensation. "Why not let him be for now?" she thought. "It would only make him more of an animal once my shift is over…"

Caressing his cock gently, Sakura stood up on the floor and gave Ino a playful smirk. "That was great… But I guess it's back to work now, then."

"Gloat all you want, Sakura… I'm going to get a taste of that cock sooner or later." Ino replied.

Becoming slightly annoyed at how nonchalantly Ino expressed her intentions, Sakura felt a vein pop up on her forehead. "As if!"

"Oh yeah!?"

As the two continued to bicker, even as Sakura washed up and got dressed, Naruto simply stared at the two, not really sure what to do. All he knew was how good it had felt, and while he understood why Sakura would want him for herself, he couldn't help but to imagine all three of them in bed together, doing all sorts of naughty things.

"Wait… Where did everyone go?" he muttered to himself, just noticing that they had left him alone and naked in the room. He looked around him, just to see where his clothes had landed and realized how much of a sticky mess they had created. "Crap. I guess I have to clean this up myself…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	4. Sexual Revelations - Part 1

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Groping, nudity, teasing, public & light yuri

* * *

Sexual Revelations - Part 1

On a wonderful, warm and late afternoon, Sakura and Naruto were busy preparing for the upcoming festivities. It had taken them quite some time, money and a lot of construction work but the couple have finally finished working on their new swimming pool. To celebrate their achievement they had invited all over their friends over for a pool party. Sakura had already spent most of her day together with her girlfriends, shopping and trying out new bathing suits which she could use for this occasion. Unlike Naruto, who was only wearing a pair of plainly coloured trunks, she had gotten a really sexy and somewhat lewd bikini, one that left very little to the imagination.

As they finished their preparations and once the majority of their tables were covered with food and drink, the guests began to arrive one after the other. The first hour was spent in relative peace; greetings few about from left to right, tours around the pool and some light conversations regarding everyday life. Once the alcohol began to set, however, things changed rather quickly and turned a bit more chaotic. All the boys, tipsy as they were, assaulted the pool with Naruto leading the charge. While they splashed around, causing the biggest ruckus they possibly could, the girls gathered in the living room, around one of the many tables, and sampled the various assortments of colourful and exotic spirits.

"Wow… You look absolutely gorgeous, Tenten – I could almost gobble you up." Temari chuckled as she stared at the half-naked woman. "Then again, there's not a single woman in this room that's not worth nibbling on…"

Feeling the effect of the alcohol, Tenten grinned back with a wink and flushed cheeks. "Keep going like that and I might just give you something to nibble on…"

Shocked at the boldness of her friends, Hinata stood and watched as the two girls flirted with each other "I-Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here…" she spoke nervously, tugging slightly on the neck of her shirt.

"Maybe if you didn't wear that large t-shirt, then maybe you'd be a bit more comfortable?" Ino said, slowly inching closer to the shy Hinata. "Besides, we spent all that time looking for something cute for you to wear and you're hiding your goods beneath that parachute?"

"C-Cute? It's just a couple of strings…"

"Exactly. You've got to show off that nice body of yours, and a couple of strings will do just that! Now are you going to take that shirt off, or am I going to have to help you…?"

"N-No! I-I'll take it off myself…"

Feeling her heart beat faster and faster, Hinata lowered her hands and wrapped the bottom of her shirt around her fingers. As she lifted it above her waist, she contemplated her reasoning for letting Ino, of all people, be the one to decide which bikini to buy. "Why do I have to be such a pushover..?" she thought. But, in the end, Hinata managed to gather enough courage to pull the protective piece of clothing above her head.

In a matter of moments, all the attention was directed towards her almost completely naked body. To say that the bikini only consisted of a few strings was not a complete lie, but it did have a few patches of thin fabric covering her most private parts. Feeling the intense gaze from her friends, Hinata began to blush strongly; all she wanted in that moment was to cover herself up and find some place safe to hide.

"Holy crap…" they all spoke in unison.

"D-Don't stare so much…" Hinata muttered. "It's embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Hinata." Temari reassured. "If anything, you should feel proud – you're freaking gorgeous…"

Sakura, who has been relatively quiet up to this point, felt very overwhelmed by the sudden burst of sex appeal pouring out of this shy girl. She could almost feel the inadequacy radiating from her less curvy body, at least when compared to Hinata; her breasts alone were in a completely different league from her own. Truthfully, though, none of the females could compete against Hinata's large and almost oversized rack.

"Don't you agree, Sakura? Ino asked, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, of course, she looks amazing." Sakura chuckled nervously as she stared off to the side, taking a small sip of her drink.

"What's this?" Ino grinned. "Are you feeling a bit envious of her, Sakura?"

"Oh quiet, you…" she growled quietly. "I mean, who wouldn't be? Look at them!" she said, pointing towards the majestic chest. "They're practically perfect…"

As her blush grew even stronger and brighter, Hinata began to look all around herself, hoping to find something that would take the edge off of this embarrassing situation. Fortunately for her, salvation wasn't too far away and conveniently came in several, large bottles. While Hinata was busy gulping down alcohol at a surprisingly energetic fashion, Ino directed her attention towards Sakura, who had returned to her thoughts.

"Don't look so down, Sakura!" Ino smiled and gently embraced her friend in a loving hug. "You might not pack the same firepower as Hinata, but you've got something that she doesn't..."

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"This thin and tight body of yours, to begin with…" Ino smiled and traced her hands down the slender waist, teasing the soft skin before stopping just above her hips. "And, of course, this sexy ass!"

In one fell swoop, Ino reached down and swiftly pulled Sakura's thong up between her cheeks and, unintentionally, revealed a bit too much than what she intended. Not aware of how much the others could actually see, she continued by squeezing down on the thick, firm rump with her hands and pulled them apart. A series of gasps filled the room as Sakura's posterior was spread and kneaded before their very eyes.

Facing away from them, also completely unaware of her exposed parts, Sakura yelped from the sudden separation of her butt. She tried to pull herself free, but Ino was determined to keep her in that position for just a bit longer. It wouldn't take Sakura all that much to simply toss the blonde aside, but she didn't want to cause an even bigger scene or accidentally cause her any harm due to her monstrous strength. Besides, for some unexplained reason, she kind of enjoyed the attention given to her, along with Ino's pleasant massage of course.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" she meagrely protested.

"Why? This ass is to die for!" Ino explained. "And it's considered rude not to share, you know."

"I agree…" Tenten replied as she continued to stare while keeping her drooling to a minimum. "We definitely need some of that butt…"

"I had no idea Sakura was this bold – I definitely thought she would be more reserved and… for a lack of better words… sheltered."

"Sheltered?!" Sakura barked, putting in just a bit more force in her escape.

"Haha! You couldn't be further from the truth, Temari…" Ino chuckled. "Maybe I should tell you what happened at work a few weeks ago?"

"Ino! Don't you dare!" With a roar, Sakura pushed herself free and raised her clenched, vein-covered fist in preparation to pummel the living crap out of her so-called best friend. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

The very moment Sakura let her thoughts roll off her tongue, she instantly realized how exceptionally huge her fuck-up was. She should have just played it off as another one of Ino's exaggerated brags but, instead, she had just made the situation worse. Thankfully, her captivity within the hold of the grinning blonde finally came to an end; a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Without wasting a single moment, Sakura quickly took a few steps backwords, rearranged her small thong and crossed her arms in a sort of last-ditched effort of defiance. She glared at Ino, hoping her serious demeanour would be enough to thwart whatever she had in mind. It failed completely.

"What happened at work?" Temari asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you can't just say something like that and then NOT tell us."

"S-Shanaro…" Sakura growled quietly and turned her face away from the rest. "Fine…" She knew there was no escape for her, so might as well get it over with it.

"Yes!" Tenten cheered. "This is going to be great!"

"Quiet, let the girl speak."

"Yes, Sakura…" Ino smiled devilishly. "Tell them what you did."

Feeling the intense gaze upon her, Sakura hesitated momentarily as insecurity began to grow in her bosom. She was utterly convinced that what she did that day was far beyond decent, and something one simply does not do. The more she waited, however, the tighter the lump in her throat became and caused her fears to flare up. Could she genuinely lose a friend, or even all of them, by simply revealing her brief act of depraved sexuality? Sakura knew these thoughts couldn't be true, it was outrageous to even imagine something so silly being real. Even so, regardless of how unreasonable they were, her fears remained present and felt real enough for her.

"We… me and Naruto… had…" she paused. "Had sex…"

"And right in front of me, no less!" Ino intervened. "They just kept going like bunnies in heat, without a single care in the world…"

Sakura's face was beaming with a fierce, red glow; she had transcended all limits of humiliation and wanted pondered tossing herself over some random cliff. She could clearly see her shocked friends as Ino continued to talk about every single detail regarding the lewd event. But, instead of her fears coming true, her friends were all smiling, and Sakura had no idea why. First she thought they were simply charging up the loudest cackle they could achieve. But no, they were smiling because of something else entirely.

"Wow… That's kind of kinky."

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura!" Tenten roared. "That must've been so much fun!"

Sakura, not understanding what was going on, simply let her jaw drop in shock. "Eh?"

"That's what I said! I was so close I could almost taste them."

"You're… not weirded out?"

"Why would we be weirded out? We've all experienced something similar; even Hinata over there has had a few, naughty moments with her friends." Temari calmly stated and pointed towards the alcohol-chugging girl. "Hell, I can barely get Ino off my ass whenever Shika and I have our bondage-sessions."

"Hey, I'm not that clingy!" Ino pouted. "Shikamaru is just too much fun to push around; I just can't help myself… oh, and you're a pretty decent dom as well, of course."

"Pretty decent?" Temari crossed her arms; the air in the room suddenly got a lot more serious than it was previously. "That's not impression I got last time I had you buried between my legs…"

"Pff… That was just roleplay…"

It was unreal; Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. Here she stood, amongst her friends that she had known for her entire life and they were sharing sex-stories like it was nothing. What kind of rock has she been living under for all these years? She was almost feeling a bit lightheaded, not only because of these naughty revelations, but also due to the sheer relief of not losing her friends. If anything, she now felt a bit envious of the others who spoke so freely about their sex-lives.

As the conversation continued, the more perverted it got. Considering the fact that the others were far kinkier than her, Sakura felt far more secure with her sexuality than she did before and even began to fantasize about certain possibilities. Maybe a threesome with Ino wouldn't be so bad after all; maybe it would even be great. One after the other, lewd imagery swirled around inside her head, making her a little bit too excited for her own good. The strong blush of embarrassment had been reduced quite significantly; it was still there, of course, but now expressed her growing, sweltering lust instead.

"Uhm…" Sakura interjected, causing everyone to turn their attention towards her. "I've actually had up six men at a single time…"

This was it; Sakura could feel her burning up as she revealed her ultimate act of depravity. Her loins were aching fiercely and her exposure caused such a wonderful sensation within her body; to call her aroused would've been a vast understatement. Sakura watched as their eyes widened once again, and surely this was the perfect entry to their conversation which she so dearly wanted part of. And, much to her joy, they seemed quite impressed with her, at least until Ino chimed in, just to correct her a bit.

"Clones don't count, Sakura…" she chuckled. "That's cheating."

"What?! How is that cheating?" Sakura growled. "I'd like to see you take on six of Naruto's dicks at a single time!"

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear?" Ino grinned and quickly consumed the last drops of her beverage. "I definitely would mind that…"

"I'm not sure if I would call it cheating per se; six dicks are still six dicks, regardless if they're clones or not."

"I don't know, Temari… It's technically the same guy, right?"

"It IS the same guy, you toy-fetishist…"

"Don't kink-shame me, Ino!" Tenten barked. "My toy-collection can outperform any man, or woman, for that matter."

"Toy-collection?" Sakura asked, not quite sure what they meant.

"Let's just say that weapons aren't the only thing Tenten is a specialist in…"

Sakura just stood there with her mouth open once again, at least until the point where her curiosity got the better of her. "So… Temari…"

"Yeah, what is it, Sakura?"

"You've have regular threesomes, it seems…" she paused briefly, just to find the right words. "How is it like?"

"With Ino and Shika?"

"Or with anyone else; nothing specific needed, of course…"

"It's great honestly, and especially once you get to know their weak points."

"Weak points?"

"Wait, let me show you."

Leaving Sakura completely clueless and bewildered, Temari walked over to one of the many tables and picked up her phone. As she stood there, fiddling with her phone and sneaking herself another drink, Sakura's brain was having a complete meltdown. There was not a chance in hell that what she thought was going to happen, would actually happen. "But what if it does?" she thought. An endless slew of calculations were performed every single second in her mind, and you could almost see the fumes seeping out of her ears. Was she really going to see homemade porn? How should she react? What was even going on anymore?

"Here you go." Temari said as she tossed her phone to Sakura, who nervously fumbled with it. "Just hit play."

What happened next could not be properly processed until hours later. Sakura, holding the device in her hand, watched as the three individuals that she thought she knew so well, fucked like crazy. The loud sound of their moaning emanated from the large device and echoed throughout the entire living room. Her face lit up like the sun as she continued to watch and listen to the unbelievable display of lewdness on the tiny screen.

Ino was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back and was being fucked by the man who so currently relaxing in her pool. Her eyes travelled towards his groin, in the video, and she became completely shocked as she realized how large he truly was. It plunged deeply into her friend's rear, over and over, causing Ino to scream and moan at the top of her lungs. At the opposite side, Temari sat dressed in some kind of dominatrix outfit and purred pleasantly as she forced Ino to eat her out.

"You recorded this?!" Ino blurted out in surprise.

"Of course; there are several cameras in the dungeon."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you never know who you might need to blackmail in the future." Temari chuckled.

"Oh I love this one…" Tenten purred. "I must've seen it a hundred times by now…"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Ino – Sometimes I like to share our moments with people I know."

"I need a drink…" she simply stated and quickly grabbed one of her favourite bottles and began to chug it.

Sakura didn't listen to a single thing that was going on in the room, with the exception of the lewd noises coming from the phone. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from the video and simply stared in awe. In mere moments, Sakura had gone from a relatively adamant reluctance towards any sexual experimentation, or sex with multiple people in general, towards a genuine curiosity for it. "What was it truly like?" she wondered. "To experience it first-hand…"

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Hinata appeared behind them and snuck her arms around Ino's waist. Her face was red and her eyes were hazy and half-closed; she was completely smashed. "I wanna join too…" she slurred quietly as she began to fall against her puzzled friend. Ino, who was startled by the sudden appearance of Hinata, yelped and quickly turned around in an attempt to defend herself.

"Aaaahh!" Ino screamed as she tumbled towards the floor, having tripped over her own foot. "What the hell, Hinata?!"

The lustful girl didn't seem to respond to anything she said and, instead, proceeded to wriggle and grind herself against her prey. "Let me taste you…"

"AAAAHHH! HELP, I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE!"

As the two tossed about on the floor, Temari, Tenten and Sakura watched with such glee that their eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. To them, this was the justice Ino deserved; they didn't know for what exactly, but they were sure she had it coming. In fact, they remained there for quite some time and watched as Ino struggled to free herself from the increasingly lewd Hinata. One after the other, pieces of their bikinis flew through the air, leaving the two completely naked on the floor.

"Maybe we should join the others at the pool before they start wondering what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"But what about these two?" Tenten pointed towards the wriggling pile of limbs. "What should we do about them? Should we help Ino out?"

Taking back her phone, Temari aimed it towards the two, naked ladies and started recording. "No… Let them be."

"Aaah…" Ino moaned as she was being munched, licked and fingered alive. "Guys?!"

And with that, Sakura and Tenten left Temari, along with the two girls on the floor, to their own little games and joined the guys in the pool. Luckily for both Ino and Hinata, none of the boys ever got to know about their lewd little engagement, regardless of how much alcohol was consumed. On the other hand, though, Ino grew wilder and crazier as the evening went on. At some points, even, she would willingly place herself in the centre of attention and perform many perverted and provocative shows for her dear friends.

In the end, after a wild partying, the poor thing fell asleep on one of the many chairs surrounding the pool. Naruto and Sakura, not sure what to do, decided to let her be and would later offer her a place to stay should she still be too drunk. The rest of their friends, exhausted as they were from all the fun they had, left one by one before they could collapse on the floor. Overall, the party was a massive success and the couple could pat themselves on the back for a job well done. Although, once they truly noticed was an absolute mess their home was in, their grins quickly disappeared and were replaced with frowns.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	5. Sexual Revelations - Part 2

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Blowjob, masturbation, sex (reverse cowgirl), outdoors & teasing

* * *

Sexual Revelations - Part 2

Late in the evening, once most of their friends had left, Naruto and Sakura were left to gaze upon the destruction of their beautiful home. Nothing was actually destroyed, mind you, but the sheer amount of random crap strewn about the place was demoralizing to say the least. They had expected things to get a bit messy, but not to this extent. A bunch of furniture had been tipped over and moved to places they did not belong, empty plastic cups were covering the ground and plates with uneaten food had been left on every surface imaginable.

Still being relatively drunk from the partying, neither Naruto nor Sakura would even dare attempt to clean up the mess in their current state. Despite this, they didn't want to leave it as it were and then having to tackle the task tomorrow, it was going to suck either way. Luckily for them, though, a few shadow clones here and there proved to be the perfect solution. Of course, they still shared the same drunkenness of their creator, so their performance was a bit suboptimal, yet highly amusing to watch.

Sitting himself down as he observed the clones, Naruto leaned back against the chair and sighed happily. Parties like these rarely happened and it was fun to see all his friends having such a good time. He chuckled quietly too himself and reminisced about all the things they had been through together over the years, even thinking as far back as his youth. However, on the opposite side of the pool, he saw Sakura seemingly deep in thought about something. She was usually such a lively drunk, albeit somewhat destructive, but now she simply stood there not doing much of anything besides stare at the water.

Noticing her husband's awkward and analytical gaze, Sakura decided to confront the man directly; keeping it buried wouldn't solve anything. She walked slowly towards him and smiled reassuringly, just to let him know that it wasn't anything bad. Upon reaching the confused blonde, Sakura plopped herself down onto his lap and gently leaned herself against him. They sat like that for a few moments and enjoyed the pleasant heat from their bodies before the conversation began.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Hinata is prettier than me?"

As those words seeped into his brain, Naruto instinctively entered a state of emergency. It was not because he had done anything wrong, but it felt like any and all thoughtless action would results in his immediate demise. The issue wasn't the answer itself, but the following argument as to why he thought as he did. Thinking carefully about what he wanted to say, Naruto felt his head begin to throb as his cognitive functions had been lowered due to the copious amount of alcohol. In the end, however, he elected to not overthink things, since it hurt so much, and simply let the conversation take its course naturally.

"No, I don't."

"Why is that?"

"A bunch of things really…" he spoke softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I absolutely love your petite yet well-built frame; despite looking feminine, you've got subtle yet formidable muscles on you..." he paused briefly, running his hand through her hair. "Your velvet-like, pink hair is so smooth and beautiful – I can't help but smile whenever I see it."

"Go on…" she whispered, feeling the heat well up in her cheeks.

"Then we have those sparkling eyes and these soft, plump lips of yours…" Naruto slowly let his hand travel down his wife's lips and down her neck until they caressed the border to her ample chest.

"Am I sexy?" she purred softly, leaned her head against his shoulder and gently placed her hand on his right cheek, just to guide him closer to her.

"Unbelievably so…"

Sakura smiled and watched as the clones in front of her glanced over at them from time to time; they seemed envious of what was going down. As she felt his hands against her, touching and massaging her waist and abdomen, Sakura could feel her arousal begin to stir. She nibbled softly on her lower lip and let out a small groan as he teased her chest. Her nipples were rock-hard and caused two small tents to form on each side of her top.

Below her, as she sat and cuddled in his lap, Sakura could feel something rise and grow against her firm butt. She wiggled softly, grinding against the large, phallic object and let out an amused chuckle; the sensation of a bulging cock was one of the most satisfying things she knew. Adjusting her position slightly, Sakura buried herself between him and his large manhood, making it tent up in front of her own sex. Once fully erect, she lowered her hands, enveloped it between her palms and softly rubbed it up and down.

"You know… I've been thinking a lot lately…" she whispered, pressing herself against him. "Maybe we could give threesomes a try?" As her words left her lips, she could feel the intense excitement in his shaft as it jerked from the mere thought of her proposal. It seemed to swell and throb in her hands, even when she stopped teasing him. "Everyone seemed so open and experienced with sex…"

"Well…" Naruto nervously chuckled. "They were kind of… really smashed. Surely they must've been a bit liberal with their stories, just for shock and awe?"

"Possible… but did you know Ino, Temari and Shikamaru have all fucked together?" Sakura grinned and continued to tease his clothed cock. "She even showed me a video…"

"Mmm…" he groaned. "I had no idea…"

As Sakura explained what she had witnessed, in vivid detail, she slowly slid her hands underneath his trunks and reached down between his legs. With his large testicles neatly secured in her hold, she began to squeeze and fondle them softly as she continued her story. Sakura could feel them pulsate strongly and she could imagine just how much thick, creamy and boiling cum was hidden within; they were so heavy in her hand.

Glancing momentarily over to her left, she could see her promiscuous friend still sleeping in the chair besides them. Knowing that she was there, regardless of her unconscious state, Sakura still felt a bit of excitement as the chances of being caught was high. It wasn't just her exhibitionistic kink that had her riled up, but the possibility of having a third partner also drove her crazy. She didn't know if she could stop herself from inviting Ino into their sex-lives, and that sort of scared her.

"Would you like that, Naruto?" she spoke lewdly into his ear. "Would you like to fuck that little Ino-slut over there while she eats me out?"

"Yes…"

"Or maybe…" she paused and gave his fat cock a few hard and fast strokes. "We could have her lick and suck on your big, plump testicles as you fuck my tight, wet pussy…"

Naruto could only happily moan in response to her exhilarating questions; he was so incredibly hard and aroused that he could barely speak. As he sat there in the chair while his wife stroked his cock, he began to fantasize about all the possibilities that awaited them, should she actually allow for them to have threesome. It was every man's ultimate dream, or at least for him, to experience multiple women at the same time. Of course, it wasn't the end of the world should he not get the chance, he had Sakura after all; the sexiest, most beautiful woman on the planet.

Then, as he was about to lose himself in the vast sea of lewd thoughts, Sakura suddenly stopped stroking his cock and stood up before him. Naruto was slightly puzzled at first, but soon realized what she wanted to do. He slid down the chair, just slightly, so she could keep her firm butt positioned just in front of his face. She quickly grabbed his trunks as he raised his hips for her and pulled them off of him, leaving his massive, throbbing and vein-covered manhood standing in the air.

Naruto groaned as his wife's lips enveloped the tip of his member and felt her wet tongue tease his leaking slit. Her hands were rubbing the inside of his thighs, keeping them as close to him shaft and balls as she could without touching them. He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on the lovely sensation spreading throughout his groin. Naruto have never gotten used to just how exceptionally passionate and meticulous her blowjobs were. If she wanted to, Sakura could simply have him cum within minutes and completely milked dry in just a few more.

Hearing her moan as she continued to suck his impressive cock, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the plump butt in front of him. He raised his hands, grabbed onto both cheeks and squeezed them to his heart's content. His thumbs ran along the borders of her wet lips, teasing her slightly as he began to undress her. Her tiny thong, which outlined every delicious detail of her wonderful pussy, slowly slid down her perfect rear.

"Mmm…" she moaned approvingly and increased the vigour of her blowjob, sucking and slurping just a bit faster than before.

Sakura felt the wind brush against her glistening sex as it was exposed before Naruto; she knew he was staring right at her. Just as the final strings of her thong came undone, after it fell to the ground, she could feel his strong hands exploring every part of her excited sex. Sakura kept her legs as far apart as her balance would allow, showing him how much of a horny slut she was. It didn't take long for his fingers to find her quivering hole and slide inside of it.

She moaned lewdly as her pussy was fingered so slowly and teasingly; all she wanted was for him to fuck her brains out, but she knew she had to pace herself at least somewhat. For now, her focus was on the big, meaty and leaking shaft she currently savoured so lovingly. It filled her mouth so well and left very little room for her tongue to manoeuvre, but that was just another reason why it was so much fun. Sakura was definitely a size-queen and the first time she saw him naked, she had almost instantly fallen to her knees with excitement.

His member was, without a doubt, completely perfect and the best cock she had ever had. Every time they fucked, the raw thickness of it always stretched her out and made her moan like a bitch in heat. Every vein that covered his length would bulge and throb so pleasantly against her walls; they were impossible to ignore. The fact that it had taken her weeks, at the start of their relationship, just to be able to fit the entire thing inside was one of the best experiences of her life. As if that wasn't enough, his large, plump balls were always so heavy and full of cum, making his ejaculations a marvel to behold.

"Aaaaah!" Sakura gasped as his tongue suddenly began to slide up and down between her lips. "Easy there, Naruto… I want to fuck your fat cock first…"

Reluctantly moving her wet pussy away from his playful limb, Sakura groaned as she sat herself down upon his lap once more. This time, however, she firmly grabbed her meaty toy and brushed it against her wet sex; her slick juices mingled perfectly with the bulbous tip. Unable to restrain her patience any longer, Sakura let gravity push her down and slowly impaled herself upon his length. She grunted and moaned with such unrivalled joy as her pussy stretched open as the cock entered her. "Oooooh fuck…"

Sakura bit down on her lower lip as her walls were effortlessly pushed aside by the large phallus. The sheer pleasure of being filled to the brim quickly climbed up her spine and into her head. Her entire body began to weaken as she lost all control to her decadent needs; she found it difficult to keep her knees from shaking, at least initially. It was such an intense experience that even she was taken aback by how strongly she was affected by it.

Once her lover was consumed, and once her moist lips pressed against his firm groin, Sakura could feel her body begin to recover from the burst of elevated sensitivity. "What's wrong with me?" she thought. "I'm acting like it's my first time…" While she couldn't accurately understand why she felt so unreasonably good, she did have a few guesses. Of course, Ino was a huge factor, but it was not all there was to it.

The vividly perverse discussion and behaviours she had witnessed from her kinky and very drunk friends were still fresh in her mind. And, of course, the alcohol still present in her body seemed to have made just a bit more sensitive and willing as well. As her hips began to move, slowly sliding back and forth, she came to the conclusion that it was most likely a combination of everything and not just one thing. Maybe tonight was the perfect opportunity for her to explore the boundaries she had never dared to cross before?

"Holy crap, Sakura…" Naruto moaned as his wife continued to ride his cock. "You are so freaking tight tonight…"

"And you are so fucking huge right now…" she replied; her voice was sultry and full of lust.

Turning around, just slightly, Sakura caught glimpse of her lover's exquisite expression. He seemed so happy, and every time she would squeeze down on the fat, veiny cock, his face would reveal a subtle hint of joyful strain. She grinned triumphantly knowing that she could invoke such powerful response from something so small. Turning back to her original position, leaving her back facing him, Sakura squeezed down even more around the hot shaft and began to fuck it even harder.

Rotating her hips left and right, back and forth, Sakura used her entire body to wring out every last drop of pleasure from the marvellous dick buried so deep within her. She bounced up and down as she played with her own tits and finally removed the last piece of clothing that covered her body. Her perky nipples were still rock-hard and she couldn't help but to gently twist and pull on them

"Oh fuck yes!" she loudly screamed. "Fuck my wet pussy, Naruto! Thrust that big, fat cock of yours into my tight hole!"

Just as she wanted, her loving husband began to push up and into her quivering cunt with an ever-increasing strength, to the point where he would bounce her slightly into the air. Sakura moaned as the pleasure welled up inside of her, quickly draining any form of control she once had. She tried to fight back, to use her muscles to regain the upper hand but it was simply impossible in her current state; she was just far too horny.

Without any warning, Naruto reached for her wrists and grabbed them tightly in his hands, pulling her arms towards him. Slightly surprised by his sudden actions, Sakura yelped lewdly as her shoulders were angled back towards him and her chest pointing straight up into the sky. Like this, he continued to ram his cock deep into her wet pussy, sending her into a frenzy of lust and need. Watching her powerless body bouncing helplessly up and down on his cock was beyond erotic and made him want to fuck her brain out completely. As his shaft stiffened more and more from the wonderful view, Naruto began to groan with every thrust he made.

In the midst of their most intimate moment, just a few feet away from them, Ino began to wake up from the loud fucking. She groaned and stretched in her chair, not yet aware of what was going on beside her. As Ino groggily opened her eyes, she could see the beautiful, evening sky above her. But, as her senses finally activated, the perverted moaning and wet fucking drilled into her ears. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw Naruto hammering away at her bestie's soaked pussy.

"Holy shit, guys!" she yelled, almost falling off the chair due to the lack of balance after just woken up. "You can't be serious?"

Halting his enthusiastic pounding, Naruto kind of just sat there, staring back at Ino with an awkward smile and chuckled like the dork he was. "Oh… you're awake?"

"Ooh fuck…" Sakura, on the other hand, needed a few moments to collect herself.

"You two seriously decided to have a go right next to me and not say a single word?!"

"Uhm…" Naruto looked around him, not quite sure what to say. "Hi?"

Slowly disconnecting herself from the intense pleasure-coma she had falling into, Sakura wriggled her arms loose from her husband's grasp and wobbled back into a proper position. "Dammit, Ino – I was just about to cum…"

"Mhmm…" Ino moaned in agreement as slipped one of her hands beneath her thong. "I could see that..."

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Naruto began to hump into his wife, causing her to yelp out of sheer shock as she began to bounce into the air once more. He placed his hands on her waist, just above her hips, and held on to her while thrusting his rock-hard cock deep into her pussy. Watching Ino finger herself so casually in front of him, Naruto could no longer hold back as his arousal erupted like a volcano.

"Ooooh fuuck!" Sakura moaned as pleasure began to soar within her. "Naruto?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" he groaned. "I can't stop myself!"

"Hahaha! That's right, fuck her silly, Naruto!"

"Y-You stay out of this, you… pig!" she tried to think of a better retort, but her brain was currently occupied with other things. "Aaaaahh!"

"Good one, Sakura." Ino grinned. "But I guess that's all you can muster whilst being pounded by your big-dicked boy-toy…"

"F-Fuuck! Be quiet, you…" Sakura paused, gritting her teeth briefly as a surge of pleasure erupted in her pussy." Y-You pervert… Aaaah!"

"Haha! That's rich coming from the slut who's fucking like a rabbit, right next to her best friend." Ino laughed. "No, Sakura, you are the perverted one between the two of us – You just haven't accepted it yet…"

With a sudden burst of strength, Sakura lowered her hands and held onto the edges of the chair and forced herself down upon her husband and prevented him from moving. With a vein clearly visible and throbbing on her forehead, Sakura turned her head towards the outrageous infidel that dared call her the perverted one. After the initial rush of unbridled rage had subsided, she simply stared at the blonde and smirked in a rather smug fashion.

"Uhm… Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Quiet." she firmly demanded, causing her husband to freeze in place.

"I bet all you really want is this massive, rock-hard cock… isn't that right, Ino?" Sakura teased as she swung her hips around and spread her legs before her friend. "It feels really good, you know…"

"Oh, look who's finally breaking out of her shell…" Ino ignored her friend's words and chuckled; she wasn't going to let her rival set the pace that easily. "But…" she paused. "I doubt you've got what it takes to let me join you…"

"Oh I do…" she moaned, slowly grinding on her husband's member. "But I don't think you've earned it yet…"

Sakura's mind was panicking so freaking hard; it was a miracle that she was able to handle her own bluff so well up to this point. Her face was practically glowing red thanks to the embarrassment she felt, and maybe a little from excitement. Having more or less decided on accepting Ino as a third partner, or at least giving it a shot, Sakura didn't want her to become too strong of a force in their relationship, thus her current bravado. Of course, she could just say what she thought to Ino but that would be like admitting defeat, and that was something Sakura couldn't do. If she let Ino do as she pleased, then she'd eventually roll all over her and take whatever she wants. No, she needed to be controlled, leashed even, if Sakura was to let her join.

"C'mon now – don't be such a spoil sport – let me ride him, just a little bit."

Growling silently to herself, having felt her husband's member jerk and twitch inside of her as Ino playfully begged for it, Sakura managed to hold her ground and continued to ride him. "Yeah, okay, but on one condition…"

"And what would that be?" Ino replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Only I get to decide when, if and how you get to fuck him…" Sakura firmly stated. "You ask me for permission before doing anything, got it?"

"Woah, talk about stingy…"

"Yes or no?" Sakura pressed on; she refused to give in, even if she could barely hold her poker-face together. "Be in control!" her inner voice screamed repeatedly.

Slightly frustrated at her friend's asinine demands, Ino frowned momentarily as she pondered on her answer. Seeing Sakura fucking her husband so leisurely in front of her like that, whilst bearing that strange expression of confidence, struck her as very odd. She knew something was up considering how fidgety she was during the whole hospital incident; not that much could've changed since then. Regardless, Ino was so fucking horny and desperate for a good, hard cock that she didn't honestly care much about any underlying schemes or villainous plotting.

Knowing that she was complete at mercy of her rival, Ino grunted reluctantly and gave way for her needs and desires. "Fine… I agree."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	6. Sexual Revelations - Part 3

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Sex, oral, outdoors & teasing

* * *

Sexual Revelations – Part 3

It took a few moments for Sakura to process what her best friend had said; it was far too good to be true after all. But, just like that, Ino had clearly accepted her demands and would, supposedly, follow the guidelines given to her. Sakura couldn't be happier; her chest swelled with both pride and glee as she revelled in her accomplishment. It was definitely not every day she could boast dominance over the feisty blonde and it was certainly an experience she would never come to forget.

In the midst of her jubilant and internal celebrations, Sakura began to slowly grind back and forth on the cock buried deep inside her tight pussy. She began slowly, adding a few playful bounces to her fucking, yet keeping herself a modest distance away from cumming; she wanted this sensation to last for as long as possible. Sakura smiled with glee as she glanced over to the defeated Ino, who was pouting rather cutely.

"Why don't you come over here and join us, Ino?" Sakura asked. "There's plenty of room between our legs…"

"Don't mind if I do…" she replied playfully, having already forgotten about her embarrassment.

Watching the spry, young woman skip towards them, Sakura gestured at the position she wanted Ino to be in and continued to ride her husband. Ino quickly found herself on her knees, sitting just a few inches away from all the fun. She stared intently and observed the large rod of throbbing man-meat sliding in and out of her friend's wet pussy, imagining herself in her shoes. Ino nibbled softly on her lower lip as she move closer towards them – she was aching so much for a proper taste.

"What's the matter Ino?" Sakura teased. "Are you hungry for this fat, rock-hard cock?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…"

"Well, just so we make things very clear." she continued. "No penetration tonight, regardless of how much you want it."

"Gah… I knew you would say that."

"But, if you want to, you could suckle and slurp on his plump testicles as I fuck his cock…"

"I guess…" Ino mumbled quietly. "They do look pretty tasty…"

Not wanting her acute desperations for cock to be revealed, Ino took a few moments to appear as indifferent as she could just so Sakura wouldn't gloat as much. Unfortunately, this façade was brittle and ultimately pointless as Ino was far too eager for her own good. She lunged quickly, straight at her prize, sucking his firm, delicious testicles into her mouth and moaned with such satisfied delight. Her body shivered with joy as the taste and fullness of his testicles seeped into her depraved mind.

"Oh my… what an eager slut you are…"

Ignoring her friend's teasing, Ino simply continued to suck and lick all over the large sack without a single care in the world. Ever since that day in the hospital, she had spent the majority of her lonely nights masturbating and dreaming of the moment where she could experience his cock. Ino has had many similar, amazing dicks in her life, but this one was special; she had no idea how or why, but the unrivalled attraction she felt towards it was surely not imaginary. Even now, as she merely suckled on its large, plump and heavy testicles, Ino could barely keep her mind straight as her pussy drooled and ached for attention.

Ino placed her hands on top of Naruto's thighs, gently kneading the strong muscles as she rolled his nuts around in her mouth. She pulled softly on them, just to see how far they could stretch before letting them pop out of her mouth. Ino glanced up towards the couple and saw Sakura watching her every move with an intent stare. Naruto seemed preoccupied with being both fucked and sucked – he wore a dorky, yet blissful smile.

Then, after noticing Sakura waving her hands oddly, Ino turned her head around only to see one of the clones approaching from behind. With a glimmer of hope sparkling in her eyes, the blonde let her legs drift apart, just a little bit, giving the clone all the room it would need. Unfortunately, Ino would not yet get the fucking she so readily craved; Sakura made that abundantly clear and ordered her husband's please her through other means. Wasting no time, the clone dove down and began hump the eager blonde, teasing her slowly with its clothed, yet rock-hard member.

The blonde let out a lustful yelp as the object of her dreams suddenly pushed against her wet and needy sex. Ino raised her rear, putting her entire weight against the wonderful cock and almost came on the spot as it spread her lips beneath her thong. Fortunately, her initial burst of sensitivity quickly wore off before any mishaps could occur – Sakura would never stop teasing her if she came that quickly. Still, she could feel her face redden with both lust and embarrassment as her dear friend continued to watch and chuckle at her somewhat eager demeanour.

"Don't stop sucking now, Ino…" Sakura chuckled. "The fun has just begun…"

Sakura was slowly getting used to her new, dominant position and found it highly entertaining seeing Ino in such a helpless and desperate state. The blonde was usually so feisty and rambunctious, taking each and every opportunity to mess with her and would usually never allow for Sakura to gain such an enormous advantage over her. Yet here she was, on her knees, suckling, licking and worshipping her husband's testicles as if enthralled by their sheer size and splendour.

"Undress her and tease her pussy..." Sakura ordered.

The clone behind the blonde immediately did what it was told, untying the knots keeping Ino's tiny bikini in place and let the small patches of fabric fall to the ground. Naked and exposed, Ino groaned lewdly as her naked flesh came in contact with the powerful cock. Her knees began to weaken as the clone rubbed itself against her, sliding its massive cock in-between her lips. Ino was going crazy; she just wanted it inside of her, fucking her, wrecking her pussy until her brain turned to mush. Instead, it simply nudged against her, gently, rubbing up and down and teased her to the brink of madness.

Knowing her promise to Sakura, Ino growled briefly and focused her attention on the large balls in front of her, hoping they would be enough to drown her desperate aching. As if things couldn't get any worse, however, Sakura was now bouncing happily up and down on Naruto's cock, just a few inches from her face. Ino could see everything, every little detail of that impressive manhood and what effect it had on Sakura tight pussy. She silently cursed her ass-basket of a friend for putting her through such torment, even if it was highly arousing.

"Oh fuck, Ino!" Sakura moaned. "This cock feels so fucking amazing inside my pussy! Watch me fuck it like the good little whore you are… Watch me fuck the thing you can't have!"

Sakura was far too into this erotic display of dominance that she no longer seemed to care about any form of decency. She bounced up and down, fucking her husband hard and fast and keep her gaze locked onto her rival who so eagerly tended to those large balls. Sakura had never felt like this before and it was slightly frightening just how amazing it made her feel. Now and then, there were a few emerging concerns and moments of insecurity which would flare up. In the midst of her ravenous lust, however, those brief emotions quickly faded and disappeared without much of a trace.

"Yes! I'm going to cum soon!" she roared and played with her tits, squeezing and fondling them as she approached her orgasm. "Watch me cum, slut! Watch me orgasm all over this meaty cock!"

"Sakura…" Naruto interrupted. "Don't be too mean to Ino, now..."

"Why not?" she chuckled. "Sluts should be on the ground and worship their superiors after all!"

"Yeah, okay, that's it..." Naruto brought his hands down to his wife's knees. "I think it's time for you to calm down a little."

"Eh?"

In just a moment, Naruto lifted her legs up from the ground with a single swoop and pulled them into the air as high as he could. His hands slid up along her firm calves, keeping her feet held high, until he reached her ankles. With a strong grip, Naruto grabbed onto them and flung her legs wide apart.

"W-What are you doing, s-stupid?!" Sakura fidgeted. "Don't just spread my legs so casually in front of Ino, it's embarrassing!"

"Nope."

"What do you mean, nope?!"

Sakura, who had a lot more to complain about, found herself unable to voice her opinions as her husband thrust into her tight sex as hard as he could. She gasped and groaned as the throbbing cock parted her walls and filled her with the mind-numbing pleasure she had come to love. Just as she began to settle down from his initial assault, another hard, fast thrust dug into her quivering pussy, forcing out another cry of ecstasy. His fat, veiny cock continued to drill into her harder and faster, impaling her over and over again until she bounced helplessly up and down, completely at his mercy.

Below her, Ino grinned as much as she could while fondling the large, plump and delicious testicles in her mouth; "serves her right…" she thought. It was quite the sight to behold, honestly, to watch as that impressive length of throbbing flesh figuratively destroyed the drenched cunt just an inch away from her face. "He must be close to cumming…" she pondered; Ino could feel his nuts tightening and pulling in towards his crotch.

While she could no longer see any of their faces, as her own was buried into Naruto's crotch, Ino could hear their lewd moans and strained groans. Keeping her gaze locked on the blurry cock drilling the wet pussy, Ino began suck harder and pulled on the balls in her mouth; she wanted to be part of his orgasm, to make it far more pleasurable than what only Sakura could provide. Then, as she was pleasing the firm, throbbing nuts, Ino could feel them begin to expand and pump ferociously.

Seconds later, Naruto grunted and gasped as he plunged his cock deep into his wife and began to unload. Ino watched with staring eyes as the base of his shaft jerked and twitched, observing every little detail of his orgasmic release. He came so hard that Ino swore she could actually feel each and every load explode out from his balls. She purred softly, pressing and coiling her tongue around the frantically pumping nuts, teasing and tormenting them with such devilish intent. Then, finally, she could see the thick, boiling semen begin to flood out of her friend's pussy, seeping out with a modest pace and slowly running down Naruto's groin. Ino was beset with lust and need as she stared at the thick stream of cum inching towards her; she wanted his fat cock so fucking much!

Peeking up, just a little bit more, she could see Sakura shaking and quivering like crazy as she came her brains out. Her arms wrapped strongly around her husband as her pussy twitched and squeezed down on the meaty intruder. Ino was envious and wished she could've been the one forced through such a powerful orgasm, to have that massive load fill her up to the brim.

By the time the couple had finished cumming, Ino was trembling like a leaf; she wanted to cum so much. The clone behind her had never once stopped grinding itself against her wet cunt, keeping her just on the verge of orgasm, yet not allowing her over the edge. As if that wasn't enough, the majority of Naruto's load had pooled on top of her face and was sticking to her like hot glue. Ino had no idea if she could withstand this kind torment much longer; her sex drooled almost continuously as the details of the clone's shaft seared into her flesh and mind.

"Holy shit…" Sakura chuckled lewdly. "That was so fucking good…"

Pulling herself upwards, slowly, Sakura slid the still rock-hard cock out of her quivering cunt. As the tip popped out of the tight hole, the entire shaft instantly sprung out with such an energetic force that it flung her juices, along with a modest collection of semen, through the air and onto the needy, whimpering little slut below her. Sakura stretched herself along her husband's body, letting out a few pleased and satisfied groans out as she rubbed herself all over his toned muscles. Happy and content, she glanced down at the blonde, who was still on her knees with her face full of juicy testicles, and grinned.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" she teased.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	7. Sexual Revelations - Part 4

Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing, blowjob, cunnilingus & forced orgasm

* * *

Sexual Revelations – Part 4

Glaring up at the pink-haired harlot, past the large cock pressing against her face, Ino tried to muster the words she needed to put Sakura in her place. Unfortunately, she had a particularly hard time finding them due to the unrelenting teasing from the clone behind her. She could feel him sliding his large, throbbing cock up and down between her lips of her dripping pussy.

"Do you want this cock, Ino?" Sakura chuckled and lowered herself down Naruto's body, just so his wonderful member would press a little bit harder against the blonde's lust-filled expression. "Don't be shy now."

"Of course I do, stupid forehead!" Ino growled. "Just give it to me already, you selfish ass!"

"S-Selfish ass?!" Sakura blurted out and, after some consideration, reluctantly agreed that she had at least a small taste. "Fine… have it your way."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ino grinned triumphantly.

"You can start by cleaning his cock for me."

"With pleasure…"

Wasting no time to claim her much-deserved reward, Ino raised herself slightly and quickly gave his tender testicles a firm kiss and then sucked one of them inside her mouth. Reaching down between her legs, Ino wrapped her hands around the clone's cock, which was still rubbing up against her, and stroked it gently. She sighed with such joy as she licked all over his plump nut, pulling and tugging on it carefully. It didn't take much time until she hungrily devoured the second one as well, even though it proved somewhat difficult.

"That's right, Ino – suck on his fat balls…"

Moaning with a feisty approval, Ino continued as if completely enthralled by her prize. She could see him growing as she toyed and teased his aching balls. Slowly but steadily, Naruto's cock began to rise and harden to the point where the blonde could barely keep herself from going straight for the drooling cock-head. But, at least for now, she was content with tending to his delicious cum-sack and enjoying the juicy weight in her mouth.

Unable to keep her own hands in check, Sakura began to play with herself as she watched Ino suck her husband's nuts. It was definitely a bit shocking seeing someone else pleasure her lover, but there was no denying the intense arousal she felt by simply watching it happen right before her very own eyes. She was so horny that she continued to masturbate without a shred of inhibition and even going so far as to give her friend below a nice view.

Popping Naruto's plump testicles out of her mouth, Ino grinned lewdly and then happily dragged her tongue up and down along the growing shaft, licking up all the juicy semen she could. Once she had managed to collect most of it, Ino lewdly opened her mouth and looked up at Sakura, showing her the large puddle of ejaculate resting neatly on top of her tongue. Then, when she clearly had her attention, Ino let the thick load slink down her slippery throat and into her stomach.

"Aaaah…" Ino playfully moaned and kept her mouth open to prove that she had swallowed it all. "All gone…"

"Fuck, that's so hot…" Sakura groaned. "Keep sucking – I think you've missed a spot."

"Gladly…"

Licking her lips, Ino leaned back in and enveloped her plump treat with great enthusiasm, sparing no time for finesse or subtlety. Bobbing up and down, slurping loudly and coating the cock with saliva, just so she could fit as much as she possible could, but almost choking in the process. A slew of wet and excited grunts and sighs slipped out of Ino as Naruto's thick, throbbing length pushed deep down her throat. She couldn't help but shiver in pure delight as she felt him pulsate with such vigour inside of her.

Above her, Sakura stared in awe as her lover's cock was pleasured by another woman. It was an odd feeling, both good and bad in nature. But, deep inside of her, she felt an indescribable and fierce attraction towards what she saw. Behind her, seemingly in ecstasy thanks to Ino's hearty blowjob, Naruto lied comfortably against the chair, his mouth bearing a blissful smile. It was a bit frightening seeing him enjoy it so much; surely Ino couldn't be better than her, right?

With a slight envy taking root in the back of her mind, Sakura could remain quiet no longer and opted to tease her friend, just a little bit. "Isn't it amazing, Ino? I bet you haven't tasted a cock like this before…"

"Mmmm…" Ino simply nodded with an appreciating noise and slowly pushed the length down her throat one more time before giving Sakura a proper answer. "I've had many big, delicious cocks before… but this one is definitely something else…" A thick strand of saliva dangled provocatively between her lips and the meaty cock-head. "I think I'm in love…"

"I know, right? Just imagine getting to fuck it or having it all to yourself whenever you want…"

"Fucking hell, Sakura… Is it not enough with this ballsack of a clone rubbing its cock all over my wet pussy? Stop being such a tease and just let me fuck it already…"

"Not yet, but soon – I can promise that much."

Despite Sakura attempts at teasing, Ino remained focused on Naruto's fat, juicy cock and lovingly kissed all over its veiny length. It jumped so pleasantly with even the slightest smidgen of pleasure it was given, something Ino found very entertaining. Lowering herself, along the shaft, Ino once again found herself at his balls which she tenderly licked. They seemed far more sensitive than before as they seemed to pull into his crotch the more love she gave his cock. "He must be very close…" she mused.

Eager to test if it was true or now, Ino dragged her tongue up the throbbing length and flicked it off of his tip, making it jerk wildly before her. Then, as she caught it inside of her mouth, she wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking it hard and fast as she sucked. Naruto moaned with great pleasure as the blonde began to pump his large cock. Any semen which might've survived her initial cleaning, was now completely gone. Despite Sakura's clear instructions, Ino refused to stop there and stole as much enjoyment out of him as she could.

Naruto, far beyond a mere erection, felt his body tense as his cock continued to grow harder for each passing moment. Ino was sucking, stroking and fondling every part of his sex relentlessly to the point where even he felt it difficult to sit still. During the few moments where he opened his eyes and glanced down at the naked woman, he saw the fiery passion in her eyes, a sort of obsession for his cock and the delicious contents of his balls.

Sakura, on the other hand, was not aware of her man's impending orgasm and continued to watch her friend's frenzied blowjob. Sakura could barely believe how erotic her friend was and how natural it all seemed for her. She was beyond sexy and moved so effortlessly up and down the rigid cock. It was difficult, but even she realized that she could learn a whole lot from this perverted blonde.

As Ino sucked and slurped for all she was worth, Naruto curled his toes from as pleasure spread though his body. Moaning and grunting rapidly, he swung his arms around Sakura and held her tight as his testicles began to pump. In just a second, a flood of semen rushed through his jumping cock and exploded out of him in several, thick and hot strings. Ino gagged and coughed as the liquid shot into her mouth and poured down her throat.

With the sudden eruption of Naruto's ejaculation, Ino felt herself being pushed over the edge as well, regardless how careful the clone behind her was. She arched her back, pushing out her lovely chest and felt her body quiver as the pleasure from her own orgasm shook both body and mind. Moaning her heart out, Ino came her brains out and pushed herself forward, impaling herself on the large, throbbing cock. For what felt like an eternity, she continued to drink the massive load and held on for as long as she could. Unfortunately, Ino couldn't swallow it tall as she desperately needed air and quickly slid the still-cumming slab of spurting cock out of her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" she gasped while stroking him up and down. "Fucking cum for me, Naruto!"

Feeling his hot semen coating her face, Ino opened her mouth and continued to pump and milk him dry. Above, staring right at her, she could see Sakura's lustful expression and longing gaze; she loved every second of it. "Cum, you fucking slut!" Ino said, with a devilish grin, and aimed Naruto's cock-head towards her friend's pussy and let the rest of his ejaculate plaster all over his wife.

"God… I can't hold on anymore…" Sakura groaned and feverishly rubbed her clit. "I'm cumming!"

Shaking and jerking, her body rocked up and down as her orgasm crackled like thunder through her nerves. Luckily for her, Naruto was still holding her tight and prevented her from falling off of him as she squirted all over Ino. Her fingers dug into his hips as she tried to keep herself steady as her orgasm ravaged her body. In the midst of all the wonderful sensations, the mischievous Ino had snuck her way up the jerking length of cock, past its drooling tip and all the way up Sakura's lovely sex.

Playfully, Ino latched on to her friend's throbbing clit and began to suck and lick all over it, causing Sakura to thrash wildly as she came. She quickly hooked her arms around the flailing legs and held them steady, to avoid any accidents, as she continued to suckle on the tender bud. Ino loved the sound of Sakura's moaning and gasping for air, so she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Besides, she was going to give back for some of the teasing she had gone through, just to make things a bit more fair.

By the time she was finished, Sakura was trembling like a leaf on top of her drained man, unable to even move a single muscle. Behind her, Naruto groaned as his flaccid cock was fondled tenderly by Ino and the final drops of cum forced out of his twitching cock-head. Having barely any strength left himself, his clones, one by one, suddenly went up in smoke around the pool, as well as the one behind Ino.

Squeezing and massaging the soft, fat cock, Ino tried to get it back up for some more fun, but without much success. "Woops." she chuckled. "I guess I broke them."

"Oh wow…" Sakura chuckled. "That was amazing…"

"I know, right?" Ino smugly replied. "But you know what would be even greater? Me getting to ride this lovely little thing…" she twittered.

"I think we need to give our little boy here some rest before we get to that, but why don't I swing by your place tomorrow and maybe we could arrange for something a little later, perhaps?"

"Hmm, I guess I can manage a bit longer."

"Then it's settled!" Sakura said cheerfully and stretched her body. "We should probably take a quick shower before anything – there cum all over us…"

"Last one there is a stupid forehead!" Ino said and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You cheating pig! Come back here!"

And, just like that, the two girls had instantly vanished into thin air and left poor, spent Naruto alone by the pool. "What am I going to do with these two…?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	8. Mischievous Night - Part 1

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing, handjob & nudity

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 1

On a late Friday evening, as the sun was setting over the borders of the village, Ino had just finished her shift and was hurrying to her friend's house with great speed.

One week ago, after the pool-party had ended, they had decided that tonight was the night when Sakura would finally share her husband with Ino. The excitement since then had been so great that the blonde had barely gotten any sleep as she spent her nights longing and aching for her prize. She could've sated her needs by simply visiting any of her usual flings, at any given time, but they would hardly provide her with what she truly needed.

Within the span of a minute, Ino had already reached her destination after leaping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to avoid the busy streets. Before knocking on their door, however, she took a small moment to calm herself down a bit, not because of exertion, but of acute eagerness; she didn't want to appear too desperate after all, even though she were. The time needed to do so, unfortunately, probably took longer than the trip itself; Ino couldn't stop dreaming of all the things she wanted to do with Naruto and his wonderful cock.

By the time she had regained her situational awareness, the door to his home had already opened and a confused Sakura was staring right at her. She had probably seen her through the window and wondered what she was doing. "Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to come in?" she asked. Offering no explanation for her odd behaviour besides a gentle smile and an awkward chuckle, Ino eagerly made her way inside.

Sakura watched her friend scurrying about in her home, no doubt looking for her husband. "You're early." she pointed out. "I thought we were going to meet up at the club?"

"Yeah, about that…" Ino grinned. "I just got off from work and thought that we could get ready together." Both her smile and eyes sparkled with joy and kindness, but Sakura could sense a more sly and devious undertone to her expression. "The more, the merrier, you know!" Instead of calling her out on her obvious intention, Sakura just smiled innocently and let the nosy blonde be. "So…" Ino said, skipping over to Sakura with a cheerful smirk. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's taking a shower right now."

"Oh! I better go check up on him then…" Before she could get anywhere, Sakura quickly grabbed her by the ear and held her firmly in place. "Ow! What gives?"

With a terrifyingly gentle expression, Sakura smiled and said, "We both agreed to wait until after our night out, didn't we, Ino?"

"I wasn't going to fuck him, I swear!" Ino explained. "I just wanted fondle him a bit…"

Not entirely sure she could trust her over-eager friend, Sakura reluctantly let go of her ear. She didn't want to sour the evening by being overprotective of her husband after all. "Fine, do whatever you want – as long as it's within reason."

"Okay…" Ino pouted.

Sakura chuckled as Ino frantically massaged and nursed her sore ear back to health. "Don't be such a baby, Ino."

"I'm not a baby!"

Before their friendly bickering could erupt into something bigger, a humming, relaxed Naruto leisurely strolled into the room carrying nothing but a towel over his shoulders. "Yo!"

As if by pure automation, Ino's eyes were immediately directed towards his groin which was on perfect display. One week she had waited; one week of endless, agonizing suffering; a week without a proper cock. How unfair life had been to give her a taste of heaven, only to have it taken away until now. Was she a bit dramatic about it? Of course she was. But that fact didn't take away any of the frustration and need she felt. She could still feel the shape of his cock inside her mouth, she could still feel him throbbing against her tongue, and she could still taste his semen pouring into to her.

"Hi…" Ino lazily replied and nibbled softly on her lip as she kept staring at his growing cock. "He must be happy to see me…" she mused.

Naruto laughed as he felt Ino's ceaseless gaze all over his body and then slowly walked towards her and his wife. He had sensed Ino approach their home as he stood in the shower and, knowing the blonde's disposition towards large cocks, thought it'd fun to flaunt his body for the eager female. Admittedly, though, he did it mostly for himself; what man wouldn't like having an attractive woman so lustfully fixated on his manhood? He sure did.

"Well, aren't we eager to get started?" Ino snickered and winked playfully. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out." Sakura replied and teasingly joked, "Baby needs her pacifier after all."

Ino scoffed nonchalantly in the direction of the envious wall of forehead that was her friend and then quickly turned away as to demonstrate just how little her unkind remark affected her. Besides, she had far more important things to attend to.

Returning her attention to the naked man in front of her, Naruto was suddenly sporting a fierce erection. She could barely believe just how quickly his cock had sprung up and, more importantly, just how hard it seemed to be. But, it all made sense in her mind; Ino reasoned that Naruto found her so incredibly attractive that he simply had no other choice but to flare up with a bestial excitement.

As she reached down, Ino felt a slight tremble in her hand as her gaze met Naruto's. He smirked devilishly at her, and his eyes held such confidence that they alone nearly caused her to hesitate in her advance. Without the aid of alcohol in her system, Ino found it oddly difficult to simply conquer him as she had done a week ago. While she made steady progress towards his cock, she couldn't help but blush slightly as her heart beat faster and faster. "Just grab it already, you coward!" she mentally roared, hoping it would help. "Why am I so nervous?"

Then, after a frustrating struggle, her anxious hand finally found itself neatly wrapped around his hard length. Without much thought, Ino let out a satisfied groan and grinned triumphantly as if she had overcome the harshest of trials. It was quite adorable, actually, if not incredibly embarrassing once she figured out how ridiculous she must've looked. Shoving her child-like behaviour aside, Ino reinforced her inner slut and brought her focus back to the task at hand.

"Wow… you have no idea how much I've missed this cock…" she spoke softly and slid her hand up and down along his hardened shaft. "I can't wait until I get to feel you inside of me…"

Practically pressing her entire body against him, Ino could almost taste the heat emanating from his neck. She let her lips brush against his cheeks, narrowly avoiding his, and then slowly moved to his side. His left arm naturally nuzzled in-between her firm tits and his hand found itself pressing against her crotch. Like this, she continued to stroke his manhood, wringing a few drops of sticky precum out of his thick cock-head, all while making sure that Sakura could see it all.

Naruto grunted and humped into her closed hand, feeling the tension rise as his member grew bigger and harder. There was a visible strain on his expression, a mix of delight and an unusual lack of control.

Ino couldn't tell why he, or his cock, seemed so overly sensitive; he practically moaned with every morsel of pleasure given to him. He was already throbbing so much in her hand, and every time she would reach down towards his testicles, she could feel them tighten from the slightest touch.

Before she could go any further, however, Sakura stepped in. "Okay, we should probably get ready or we'll get stuck like this all night." she continued. "Want to join me in the shower, Ino? It'll be much faster that way." Sakura said with a kind, yet serious tone.

"I wouldn't mind getting stuck like this…" Ino joked.

"Oh, but I insist…" Sakura placed her hand on Ino's right shoulder and smiled at her. "Come now, Ino…"

Although it took a few moments, Ino managed to unhand the aching cock from her hand. "Fine…" she replied and pouted childishly.

As the two walked towards the bathroom, Ino looked back and saw Naruto staring right at her; his eyes were bound to the sway of their hips. She grinned at his mischievous nature and stopped briefly to whisper something into Sakura's ear.

At first Sakura seemed somewhat annoyed by what the blonde's suggestion, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much fun it could be. Together, they looked back at the confused man and began to undress.

Sakura, starting with her shirt, grinned playfully and teasingly rolled her top above her stomach just enough to give him a small glimpse of her naked chest. To her left, Ino began with her jeans and rolled her hips from left to right as she removed them. Now, arching her back and presenting her rear for Naruto, the she carefully lowered her pants, inch by inch. It must've felt like an eternity for the poor guy as he could barely keep his hands to himself as he watched the two girls strip before him.

With straight, closed legs, Ino let her jeans drop in a single go, revealing her bare legs and the small, raunchy and black thong covering her sex. At the same time, Sakura pulled her shirt above her head and tossed it in the general direction of her husband. It landed right on his face, which caused a bit of delightful snickering amongst the two ladies. Fortunately, Naruto didn't mind; he got to smell his wife's lovely scent, all while eying her lovely tits.

"I can't believe how much of a pervert you've become, Naruto." Sakura teased. "Walking around naked in front of our guest… have you no shame?" she continued. "You're such a naughty boy…"

"Yeah…" Ino joined. "Just look how big and hard and…" she paused, losing herself a bit while staring at his manhood. "Delicious that perverted cock is."

Sakura almost buried her hand deep inside her face thanks to Ino and her painfully transparent and unwitty remark. "Just keep undressing and the let me do the talking, you dick-crazed woman…" she whispered. This earned her a brief glare.

Returning her attention back to Naruto, Ino quickly removed her top and showed just how well her bra matched her thong. Not only that, it pushed her big, firm tits together, creating such a lewd and fuckable cleavage. She definitely knew how to dress according to his tastes, because he clearly had a hard time taking his eyes off of her goods.

"Here, let me help you with those." Sakura suggested and ran her frisky hands along Ino's curved waist and over her firm ass. "Bend over…"

Doing as she was told, Ino leaned forward until it seemed as if she was about to get fiercely fucked from behind.

Sakura, feeling slightly feisty, grabbed Ino by her hips and humped into her thick ass, making her yelp in surprise. "I bet you would love to fuck this little slut, wouldn't you, you naughty boy?"

Then, seemingly effortlessly, Sakura unhooked the blonde's bra and swiftly removed it. "Show him your huge tits, slut." she ordered. Before Ino could reply, however, Sakura was already moving on by pulling her thong down and slapping her ass.

"Ah!" Ino moaned.

"Just imagine sliding that big, thick cock of yours between her lips and pushing it deep inside her wet cunt… I bet she's really tight, too." Sakura teased and gently traced her hand along her friend's back, drawing patterns on the smooth skin with her fingers and then, without warning, pushed her down even further.

Naruto's attention began to dart between Ino's large, hanging tits and her plump ass which was being firmly, and repeatedly, slapped by his wife. She was right, though. He wanted to fuck Ino so very much and his cock was growing painfully hard. He wanted a tight cunt around him so badly, but he decided to play along with his wife's mischievous antics for now.

After her small display of dominance, Sakura allowed Ino to rise from her provocative stance and winked teasingly at her. "Now be a good girl and help me with mine."

Ino wasted no time and snuck one of her hand down into her rival's pants, anxious to repay the pink harlot for shoving her around. "My pleasure…" With a wonderful technique, Ino quickly turned Sakura's expression into one of pure lust. "Does your pussy like that, you little wench?"

"Oh yes…" she replied with a long, drawn-out moan. "I fucking love it!"

Without needing any instructions whatsoever, Sakura turned around, presented her fabulous ass and spread her legs whilst Ino continued to pleasure her pussy. Much to Naruto's enjoyment, his wife was currently wearing her, and his, favourite, short, black and elastic pants; the kind that stretched really well and truly accentuated every wonderful part and curve of her beautiful body.

"Keep going for me…" Ino said and hooked her thumbs around the edge of her pants. "Masturbate for our little boy-toy."

Sliding a few fingers into her hungry cunt, Sakura played with her pussy and teased her clit while Ino revealed her thick and firm bottom. Stained with her juices, her pants were quickly discarded on the floor which left her completely naked and wanting.

Before she got carried away, however, Ino nudged her hand away, grabbed her by the ass and pulled her cheeks aside, giving Naruto an even better look of her wet pussy. "I bet you would like to fuck this little hole as well…" she teased. "But that will have to wait, I'm afraid."

"Dammit…" Sakura groaned. "I'm too fucking horny now, thanks to you."

"We can always continue in the shower." she winked. "That should give your naughty husband something to think about while we're gone."

"What a good idea, Ino…" Sakura grinned wickedly and glanced towards her man. "And you stay put and let that naughty cock of yours throb and ache while we fuck our brains out in the shower, Naruto." she teasingly continued." That should make you understand to not be such a pervert in front of our innocent guest."

"See you in a few minutes, handsome." Ino winked and sent him a flying kiss before disappearing around the corner.

"And no touching!" Sakura added.

Just like that, Naruto was left alone together with the pile of clothes on the floor. He stood there for a while, enduring the peak of the frustrating strain in his cock. He thought long and hard about this unique situation, weighing the positives against the negatives, of being teased like this, over the course of several minutes. On one side, he had two, gorgeous women to ogle and fuck on a daily basis. On the other, this sort of thing was bound to happen more frequently with Ino around, and that would be quite troublesome for his poor dick.

Having no answer for his current conundrum, Naruto peered down at his still erect cock and muttered quietly to himself. "I guess it's just you and me now, buddy."

"Yup…"

"Not you, Kurama!"

"Aww…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	9. mischievous Night - Part 2

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing & nudity

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 2

Pleased, aroused and embarrassed about her recent spontaneous and lecherous undertaking, Sakura couldn't help but blush as she entered her second favourite room in the entire house, the main bathroom. It had cost them quite a bit of money, but it had definitely been worth it in the end.

The overall aesthetics of the bathroom was fairly plain since most of the ceramic tiles covering the walls and floor were white. There were a few coloured ones which gave the room a more spruce appearance but they only covered a single row around the room. However, whilst the décor could be considered simplistic, all the essential equipment and items found in the room was certainly not.

Across the wall to the right of the entrance sat a wide mirror almost spanning the entire length of the wall itself. Lights were positioned along the borders of it and could be adjusted to whichever brightness and colour she preferred. Below the large, reflective sheet of glass sat a beautiful sink which had enough space around it to host a small dinner party. Beneath and to the sides were wide and tall cupboards which housed a varied abundance of towels, robes, beauty products, hair driers and small fridge for whenever certain drinks were required.

On the opposite side of that was the actual shower and bathing area, and taking the most amount of space, Sakura's pride and joy, was the large hot-tub. Here she would spend most of her free alone-time by relaxing in the steamy water, reading a book, splashing water all over the place, or whatever else a person does to relieve stress. In most cases, this is where she would end up after a long shift at the hospital.

Almost like a ritual, Sakura would methodically light a bunch of candles and strategically position them all over the room, add some calm and soothing music and then lazily slide into the hot, steamy water. Once settled in and completely relaxed, she would adjust the light to slowly dim until nothing but the serene glow of the candles remained. If she was feeling particularly fancy, she would also add a few bath-bombs which would float and fizz until the room filled with fragrant scents.

Behind it stood a rather spacious shower and while it wasn't as grand as their tub, it still served its purpose more than adequately. Surrounded by walls of fogged glass and a sliding door, the shower functioned like any ordinary shower. The exception here was the multitude of nozzles which poked out from the walls and the amount of people it could hold.

With two nozzles situated on each wall, as well on the ceiling itself, there wasn't a single spot which the water couldn't reach. And while they've never had the opportunity, the shower could, most likely, hold at least four people without it getting too cramped.

Of course, they also had a toilet, as well as a cute wall which you could hide behind in case your significant other was taking a shower. There was nothing extraordinary about this device, but it did have a soft fluffy cover, though.

Lastly, it wouldn't be a proper bathroom without the heated floor which, on many cold wintery mornings, saved the lives of both Naruto and Sakura's feet from a certain, frosty demise. There was not a single thing in the world that would rival the horrors of cold floor tiles.

After having spent an untold amount of time admiring this wonderful room, Sakura was suddenly pushed from behind and shoved further into the unoccupied space. "Hey!"

"Quit spacing out in the middle of the doorway, you billboard." Ino snickered. "How am the hell am I supposed to get inside with your fat ass blocking the way?"

"My ass is not fat…" Sakura growled. "It is plump and firm, thank you very much."

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you." Besides, I like that fat ass of yours – it's very squeezable."

Sakura glared at her friend as she passed her by. "So what do you think about my bathroom, Ino?" she asked. "Quite the thing, Is it not?" Sakura smiled with confidence as she bragged about the many features and items found in this room. She must've gone on for well over a minute before she realized that Ino wasn't with her. "And let's not forget about the spice rack inside the… hey! Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Sakura, it's very pretty bathroom – I especially like your hot tub." she paused and ran her hand along the edge of the large tub. "I wouldn't mind getting one myself. But, more importantly…" she said as she stepped into the shower. "You're a lot kinkier than you let on, Sakura. I just wanted to tease your husband a bit and then you just went all out like that."

"So what?" Sakura stammered and joined Ino under the steaming stream of hot water; she still felt a bit embarrassed about what she had done. "It was all just fun and games. Besides, you're the one who started fingering me!"

"And who kept going out of her own, free will?"

"That's only because you told me to!" Sakura explained, but quickly realized just how stupid that made her sound. "Well, I mean… I just got caught up in the moment, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that, Sakura, but I'll always know the truth."

"Hmph!" she scoffed. "Truth my ass…"

"If you insist."

By the time Sakura had processed what the blonde had meant, it was already too late. Like a swift, slithering snake, Ino's hands had coiled around her waist and snuck towards her firm cheeks. Sakura yelped and flung herself backwards in hopes of escaping the grasp of this avid molester but she had already been captured. "Ah! Stop it – that tickles!"

Upon realizing how ticklish Sakura was, Ino had no intentions of letting this opportunity slip past her, not until she had gotten what she wanted. "C'mon, Sakura, I thought you'd grown out of this?" Ino laughed and continued her assault. Her slippery fingers slid over all of the sensitive spots she could remember, rubbing and flicking against the soft flesh. "Just give in, already! I won't stop until you've told me what I want to hear!"

"Hahaha!" she giggled loudly. "No! Unhand me, you lecherous pig!" Sakura fought bravely, but the slippery water and Ino's initiative had put her in a major disadvantage.

After a few moments of tussling about, she ended up with her back pressing against the wall and with Ino's delighted expression grinning right at her. Thankfully, once she had managed to grab the blonde's playful paws, she quickly put an end to her ceaseless attack and gave herself moment of much needed relief. "Haha… what do you want from me?" she asked and strengthened her grip.

Leaning forward, Ino pressed her chest against Sakura and squeezed their tits together. "To hear you say that you find me attractive, silly."

Glancing downwards, Sakura could see and feel her friend's large chest pressing against her own, forming the most mouth-water cleavage she'd seen in quite some time. "You're such an ass…" Of course she found her attractive; she'd be insane if she didn't. But Sakura was also very stubborn and still considered Ino to be her rival, so admitting it right away would be akin to a cardinal sin. Then again, it might be better to simply bite the bullet and get on with it; otherwise they might be stuck here for far longer than she was willing to be.

With much frustration and pouting, Sakura finally made her mind up and answered. "Fine." she said and rolled her eyes. "I find you attractive." Her cheeks brightened as the words slipped through her lips.

Content and, most importantly, victorious, Ino took a few steps back and stood proudly with her nose high up in the air. "See?" she snickered. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No, but maybe just ask me instead next time?" Sakura crossed her arms angled away from Ino, but made sure to keep an eye on her, just in case she would try something else. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were being playful, but you just want to grope me, you pervert."

"Can't it be both?" Ino winked cutely. "Besides, you're the one drooling all over my body."

Sakura refused to reply and began to wonder where she had left the plunger, just so she might use it to shove it up the blonde's ass.

"I can't blame you, though – I've always been blessed with good looks. I mean, just look how easy I got your husband all worked up."

"Is that why you're in such a good mood?" Sakura asked and slowly began to smirk. "You think he got excited because of you?"

"Of course – what else could it be?"

"What about the fact that I haven't let him ejaculate a single drop for over a week?" Sakura said and could almost immediately see the shift in the blonde's expression, going from a cocky confidence to a confused bewilderment. "Honestly, he gets an erection from the slightest of touch or perverted thought right now."

Ino stood there, looking straight at her friend and processed the words that just slipped into her ears. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around and thought she might be joking or trying to play a trick on her. But there were no hints of dishonesty in her voice; Sakura was telling the truth. Now it all made sense to her. The way he had acted, how sensitive he was and just how quickly his cock had turned into such a veiny beast.

Blushing slightly from the myriad of images and lewd fantasies, Ino turned completely quiet and couldn't think of anything clever to say, or even what to ask. Much like her, poor Naruto had gone a whole week without release, and she knew just how frustrating that was. Then she thought of their moment by the pool and remembered just how much semen he had pumped out; surely, a whole week would produce much, much more than that?

"Wait…" Ino muttered. "Why would you do something like that to him?" she asked, out of genuine curiosity.

"Well, I just thought it would be a good idea to store up on some cum, just so there's enough for the both of us tonight." Sakura continued as she lathered her hair with shampoo. "He gets kind of wild if you let him simmer for a few days…." she nibbled on her lips as she reminisced about last time they did it.

Standing right beside Sakura, Ino began to scrub her body under the hot, pouring water, trying to imagine what Naruto would do to her under such circumstances. She was already impatient as it was, so how the hell was she going to keep her hands to herself with this in mind? She would literally only need about two minutes to get herself off, but maybe the wait would be worth it in the end. If she could manage another four, five hours, the pleasure from having his massive cock slid inside of her would surely be unlike anything she had ever experienced. Could she survive these long, arduous hours, though? That was the question.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we keep teasing him until we get back?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said he becomes wild after not getting to cum for a while, right?" Ino paused. "So what do you think would happen if we intentionally push him even further?"

"You mean keeping him hard and needy without letting him cum?"

"Exactly." Ino grinned. "Keep him on the verge of exploding, just until we get back home, and then make him fuck our brains out."

"That would be so hot…" Sakura replied with a cute grin. "Alright, I'm in. But we have to make sure we don't accidentally make him cum – I don't want to waste all the hard work I've put into those balls."

"Tihi, that's not a problem – I'm a natural tease."

"Unfortunately." Sakura joked.

"That said, however, maybe we should also pick something really kinky and revealing to wear." Ino suggested. "And, if you're feeling brave enough…" she leaned in and whispered softly. "Leave your underwear at home…"

"You're such a slut… but I really like that about you."

As they talked about all of their plans, how they would tease their precious boy-toy and how much fun it was all going to be, Ino noticed something slightly off. There was someone on the other side of the bathroom door, someone quite eager to hear what was going on inside. Even though the person seemed to do everything in its power to remain undetected, the blonde could still tell who it was.

"Be quiet for a moment, Sakura – your husband is trying to eavesdrop on us."

"What?" Sakura whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Haha, yes…" she replied, barely able to hold back a chuckle. "Want to give him what he wants?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow my lead…" Ino grinned and, to make it more believable, snuck her hand between her legs and played with her pussy. "Oooh fuck, yes, Sakura! Your tongue feels so good on my clit!"

Sakura flared up with embarrassment as the blonde began to moan and masturbate so casually in front of her. "What the hell, Ino?" Sakura roared silently.

"Yes! Eat me out, you perverted slut! Make me cum all over that pretty face of yours!" Ino winked at Sakura and whispered back. "Oh c'mon now, we both know you're a natural sub." she teased and continued her act. "Oh god, suck harder, slave! Suck on my clit like the good little submissive pet you are!"

"Hey! Don't go giving him any weird ideas now, you ass!" Sakura growled and tried shut her friend up by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Fuck!" Ino continued to moan as she fended off Sakura's attack. "I'm cumming, slave!"

Sakura put in all her might and tackled the upstart woman, sending both of them flying towards the other end of the shower "Be quiet, pig!"

"Aaaah!"

In the midst of her performance, Ino slipped and the two of them went tumbling down onto the floor in a very clumsy manner. Thankfully, none of them managed to get hurt during their decent and instead, once firmly positioned on the floor, they began to wrestle for control over the other. Ino kept moaning and teased Sakura as much as she possibly could. On the other end, Sakura frantically tried to shut her up but only managed to make it even more entertaining for the blonde.

"Mmm, that's right – rub yourself all over my body, you dirty sl… aaah!" Ino yelled as a sharp pain shot through her left boob. "Don't bite my tit, you pink billboard!"

Leaning quietly against the bathroom door, Naruto stood and listened attentively to the rough and incredibly erotic sex that was surely going on in the shower. Because of the running water and the relatively thick walls, it was kind of difficult to tell what was really going on. Of course, Naruto and his vivid imagination quickly filled in the blanks and imagined all sorts of wonderful activities. Holy crap." he muttered quietly. "They are really going at it…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	10. Mischievous Night - Part 3

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing, public, edging, orgasm denial & handjob

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 3

After some time had passed, just short of two hours of preparation, the three were finally on their way to the club. It was honestly a bit surprising that the two ladies managed to get ready so quickly; Sakura, on her own, usually required two hours before going out. Somehow, instead of increasing the time it took to prepare, Ino's presence managed to speed things up for them. How this was possible was beyond her husband's understanding.

Despite his limited comprehension regarding female beauty-procedures, though, he still greatly appreciated all the time they put into it; seeing them all dressed up was definitely worth the wait. This was evident by his inability to tear his hungry stare away from their gorgeous bodies.

Sakura, at her friend's behest, decided to wear an elegant, yet playful, backless, black dress which fluttered pleasantly with each tug of the evening wind. She had to be somewhat on guard, though, as she had foolishly decided to leave her underwear at home. Ino, however, did not suffer the same risk as her red cocktail dress sat nice, tight and reached well below her waist. The cleavage created by the snug fabric, however, left very little to the imagination. It was a delightful sight for anyone looking her way.

Upon arriving at the club, an unfortunately large amount of people had gathered by the entrance, forming a queue which stretched well beyond the corner of the building. The popularity of the club was known throughout Konoha and was always packed to the brim. Thankfully, unlike the ill-fated individuals waiting in line, Ino had already made reservation for them.

As they approached the entrance, they noticed the usual VIP doors were closed and next to it, guarding the regular entrance, stood a tall, muscular man. He seemed somewhat annoyed as he fiddled with what seemed to be a modest stack of papers.

Ino approached and asked the man what was going on and he replied that both the door and the hallway for the VIP guests had suffered some damage from the night before. Apparently someone had gotten way too drunk and accidentally smashed the place up with some flashy jutsu. This meant that they'd have to go through the main entrance until it's been fixed and that meant waiting in line like everyone else.

"Oh no, this is going to take forever..." Sakura groaned as she tried to determine where the line began.

"Don't worry!" Ino snickered. "I've got this."

Before they could reply, the blonde had already snuck her way up against the mountain of muscles and pressed herself against him. Not only that, the feisty female also latched onto his large crotch with both of her hands and began to rub all over his boisterous bulge. "Oh mister bouncer-man…" she whispered seductively. "Won't you please let us in?"

Seemingly bewildered, the bouncer took a step backwards and stared right down into the mouth-watering cleavage which was conveniently on display. While he seemed to appreciate the gesture and the generous fondling, his expression remained the same.

Ino, ignoring the strict and glaring stare directed towards her, smiled up at him and squeezed her tits even tighter with her arms. "Pretty please?" She continued to massage the growing mass of flesh all while skilfully keeping her breasts just on the verge of spilling out of her dress; she was utterly determined to seduce the man.

Both Naruto and Sakura had their jaws drop onto the ground as they watched the blonde tempt fate by molesting the massive man. They were prepared to see her thrown and launched through the air at any moment now.

"Oh no… she's going to get herself killed…" Sakura groaned.

"I think it's far more likely that she'll end up knocking him out cold in case her _negotiations_ fail. I mean, he's probably just an ordinary body builder…"

"Hey, don't go ruining my fantasy of her getting pummelled into the ground by some random and surprisingly buff stranger!" Sakura joked.

Unfortunately, his wife would not get her way as Ino suddenly turned around and gestured them to come closer. Slightly hesitant, the two nudged forward cautiously and prepared to be chewed out by the angry bouncer. Ino had surely gotten herself into trouble and was feigning a supposed victory, or she was about to ask for help.

To their surprise, however, they soon noticed that the large man was blushing profusely, giddily rubbing his bald head in an awkward fashion and chuckled nervously. "Y-Your friend here is a very n-nice, young lady!" the bouncer stuttered as he grinned childishly. "You lot can skip the line and head on in. Just d-don't mention this to my boss."

"Really?!" Ino beamed with joy and gave the man a few extra intimate and vigorous strokes on his excited bulge. "Thank you so much…"

"How the hell did that work?" Sakura quietly muttered in a somewhat offended yet oddly envious way, and then turned to her husband. "That doesn't work on you, right?"

Naruto could almost feel her stare pierce right through his soul. "Uh…" he stammered slightly and tried to figure out what the perfect response would be. "Only when it's you, Baby." he said as he attempted a cool, approving pose. Surely that was exactly what she wanted to hear?

It was not.

Sakura chuckled as she shook her head at her husband. "You're such a dork sometimes, haha. But that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"What's the hold-up?! Let's go inside already!" Ino growled from beyond the entrance. "It's time for some fun!"

By the time Naruto and Sakura had finished their little moment of pure sweetness, Ino had already vanished into the club and was surely heading straight for the bar. "I guess we should catch up to her before she molests every person in sight." Sakura joked. "That or drink every single drop of alcohol they have."

Without any further delay, the two made their way inside and walked through the entrance and into the wide hallway.

Once inside, the first thing they could see was a group of drunken friends leaning against the wall, chatting and laughing as they attempted to leave the club. The reason as to why they hadn't done so already was all too clear. Naruto and Sakura chuckled quietly to themselves as they watched the group slowly and systematically slide to their left until they crashed down onto the floor in a rage of laughter and yelling. It didn't take long for the lady working the in lobby to call for someone to help her wheelbarrow the rowdy gang out of their establishment.

With the sound of their laughter fading behind them, the noise of the music grew exponentially louder as they entered the main room of the club. A myriad of colourful lights suddenly flooded their eyes and momentarily blinded them while the sound of the energetic music made their bodies tingle and wriggle almost automatically to the rhythm of the intoxicating beat.

"And now we know why the line was so huge outside…" Naruto snickered and pointed towards the metaphorical sea of people dancing on the floor in front of them. "Half of Konoha must be here right now!"

"That's not all – look who's sitting over there next to our table."

Naruto turned his attention roughly in the direction his wife was gesturing towards but didn't see anything weird at first. Maybe the bright flashing light and the overall dimmed atmosphere made it difficult to spot the person in question. After trying a bit harder and squinting slightly with his eyes, he scanned the area and finally found his target. "You've got to be kidding me!" he roared with joy and immediately went up to greet his friend.

"Yo."

"Shikamaru! What the hell are _you_ doing at a place like this? I thought you didn't like clubs!"

"He doesn't." Temari replied as she approached from behind. She was carrying a pair of colourful and glowing drinks. "But he promised to take me out for a night of fun."

"I kind of accidentally broke her favourite vase…" Shikamaru added and peered away to avoid the harsh, reminding stare from his wife. "And this is the punishment I had to endure."

"Oh don't be such a baby about it, Hun." she teased and sat herself down next to him. "Let's just enjoy this evening together now." she paused and then turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Will you two be joining us, perhaps?"

"We'd love to!" Sakura smiled. "But it's _three_ , actually. Ino should be around here somewhere and, besides, our table is just behind yours. It would be awkward sitting to ourselves knowing you're right next to us."

"Feel free to sit down with us, then." she said and playfully patted the empty space on the large sofa, as if to gesture the precise spot they should place their rumps on. "There's plenty of room here for all of you."

Not feeling like dancing quite yet, Naruto quickly took her up the offer and sat himself down on the soft furniture on the opposite side of the table. "I guess it doesn't really matter where we sit, so sure!" He could've easily fit right next to them, but with the large amount of loosely dressed women around and his pent-up ballsack, he thought it best to sit where he could hide any eventual hard-ons. Besides, even if he couldn't hide it, sitting next to his friend's wife with a raging boner would quickly get him into trouble.

Noticing a moment of great opportunity, Sakura smirked briefly and basically walked over her man and pushed him more to the centre of the couch. "Scoot over, Naruto, I want to sit further in."

Not really given much of a choice, he simply did as told and watched her plop down next to him. Her chest bounced friskily as she landed. With his mind full of breasts, Naruto cautiously peered over towards Temari and noticed that very little of hers peeking out. Unlike his girls, she was wearing a rather modest attire; a stylish and slightly more modern kimono-like dress. He really liked it.

"Well, well!" a voice suddenly cheered. "Look who we have here!"

The group systematically angled towards the noise at the same time and saw the blonde approach their table.

"Shika, Tem… how are you two tasty little things doing this evening?"

"We're doing fine, Ino." Shikamaru said as he took a big swig from his drink. "Just fine."

Replying with a silent, yet endearing smile, Ino placed all the drinks down on the table and placed herself next to Naruto. She made sure to inch up to him, nice and close, just so she could feel his warmth and, more importantly, be close enough to reach for his goods whenever the urge would strike her.

"Oh right!" she chuckled and handed out the drinks she had brought. "Here you go, Sakura – one _Dances with Wenches_ , and one _Short Trip to Hell_." she paused briefly. "And for you, sexy… a _Drunken Sailor_ and one _Ino Special_ …"

Naruto stared at the two drinks he had just received, and while he instantly recognized the glass of rum and gin, the second one struck him as somewhat odd; it didn't look special at all, unlike what its name suggested. He slowly brought it to his mouth, inspecting it along the way and took a careful sip.

"Not too bad…" he said, feeling slightly disappointed at the bare flavour. There was nothing wrong with it in general, it just lacked oomph. "Doesn't have much of a kick to it, though."

"Oh don't worry about that." Ino smiled. "It just takes a little while."

As one of his eyebrows rose from confusion, Naruto stared at Ino and hoped she would help him understand what she meant. When the answer didn't arrive, he just shrugged it off and took a much heartier sip, hoping it would be a bit more impactful. It was not. Regardless, he didn't want to waste the drink he'd been given so he just settled with finishing it before moving onto his favourite.

Sitting beside him and watching with glee, Ino saw the colourless liquor slowly disappear into his mouth. She grinned devilishly once it was all gone and waited patiently for it to take effect.

A small while later, as the group became tipsy, cheerful and very talkative, Naruto could feel a slightly odd tingling welling up from within. Sure, he was quite tipsy as well but this hazy, dizzying, yet wonderful sensation was different. Down below, a strange heat began to grow inside his groin and quickly spread throughout his body. He felt increasingly excited as the seconds passed, to the point where he could barely keep his hands from fiddling with the progressively tightening pants. He adjusted his position and instinctively pushed his hips forward, almost like a small thurst, and quickly noticed just how hard he had become.

Having waited for what had felt like eons for her special concoction to take effect, Ino now turned her attention to Naruto and his growing dilemma. She reached out for him with her left hand, slowly, as to not draw any needless suspicion towards her and then began to explore the rising fabric. With a quiet moan, she wrapped her fingers around the large bulge and gave it a nice, hard squeeze.

Naruto jerked in shock as he felt his rock-hard cock tense with excitement. This gave him a brief, but odd look from his friends on the other side of the table; they must've wondered what was wrong with him. Thankfully, they didn't seem to care much regarding his odd behaviour so the subject was quickly dropped. Unsurprisingly, though, this didn't stop the horny girl from continuing to tease his aching dick and, instead, only made her crave it even more.

At first, this seemingly innocent and playful tease didn't appear all that alarming since all she did was gently caress and squeeze him from time to time. However, as the moments passed, her hand became more aggressive and unruly. It didn't take all too long before she was stroking his bulge up and down as she talked and feigned innocence.

On the other side, Sakura had already noticed what her friend was up to and periodically nibbled softly on her lips to quell the boiling need in her loins. She peeked briefly at her husband's crotch and watched as the slender hand move along the tented pants, slowly and methodically. She leaned in towards him, faking a loving hug and then left her right hand resting on top of his left thigh. Sakura squeezed the large muscle and inched her way between his legs.

Stuck between the two sex-starved girls, Naruto chuckled nervously and failed to find any decent resting-place for his arms. Any attempt to deny them access to his large cock only ended with them shoving him back against the couch or swatting his arms away. It was such an exhilarating and scary situation to sit in front of his friends and them being completely unaware of what was going on down below, under the protection of the tall table.

Naruto tried to keep his cool as best he could but not even he could muster enough strength to ward off the apparent blush across his cheeks. In any other situation, this would've been a clear hint to as what was going on but, since he was somewhat tipsy, the reddish tint on his face became nothing more than evidence of him being drunk. Truthfully, he was far from drunk and it was all thanks to the sobering massage his manhood was being given.

Then, suddenly, he could feel a slight vibration coming from below. He looked down and almost jumped out of his seat as saw hands teasingly undoing the zipper and button on his pants. Before he could act, both Sakura and Ino leaned in and latched onto his arms, one for each girl, and then held him tightly to keep him from interfering. Not sure what to do next, Naruto could only watch as his rigid, throbbing cock burst out from its prison and sprung out into the open air.

A new sensation rushed through him and sent a continuous jolt of excitement into his exposed member, forcing it into one of the fiercest erections of his life. He knew that anyone, by just standing at the side of their table, could easily see his veiny monster jerking in the air with need.

To the left and right, Sakura and Ino simply smiled at him before returning their attention back towards the two ignorant individuals in front of them. While they talked, chatting about everything and nothing, their hands secretly worked on Naruto's wonderful shaft in a devilish and ceaseless fashion.

The thick, pulsating cock they had so expertly trapped within their grasp jumped with such vigour and joy whenever they would bless it with a modest stroke or a gently squeeze. It was as if it was begging them to pump it raw, to stroke it until the large, tight balls below it were milked completely dry. They had other plans in mind, however, as they only focused on teasing their dear boy by tracing their fingers along every visible vein and around the ridge of his sensitive cock-head. Not even the angry, bloated shaft was left alone as they carefully stroked it with a light grip. For the first time, in a very long while, the girls worked together with great coordination and effortlessly kept Naruto on his toes with their perverted assault.

Eager to feel the brimming load inside of those lovely testicles, Ino reached down and pulled his full, boiling cum-sack out from his pants and began to knead and massage it lovingly, all while Sakura kept his cock throbbing with need. Ino could feel just how big and tight each nut was, and could only imagine just how much thick and creamy sperm lied hidden within.

Naruto could barely take any more of this amazing, yet excruciating treatment; they must've been at it for well over an hour by now. He tried so hard not to grimace out of pure pleasure and ecstasy but, now and then, a few awkward grins would sneak past his stalwart defence. His eyes quickly darted between places, from one point to the other, in hopes of finding something interesting for him to focus on and so he could take the edge off of the brutal frustration in his groin.

Then, as if suddenly unhinged from all fear, the girls began to pump his cock hard and fast at the same time. Ino squeezed and milked the lower half of his cock and gave is testicles few loving tugs while Sakura took care of the upper half. Their hands, slippery with precum, continuously slid up and down his cock, forcing him closer and closer to the edge.

A sense of urgency crept over Naruto as he sensed his orgasm rushing towards him at tremendous pace. Surely they wouldn't make him cum like this, right? Not in front of Shikamaru and Temari, and especially not in public. Even if they did, the blast from his ejaculation would surely send a thick rope flying towards the ceiling, almost like a flare. Despite all that, he did nothing to stop them and simply prepared for the incoming blast while keeping as much of a straight face as he could.

But, in a mix of relief and disappointment, his deduction had proved correct. Just as he was about to coat the ceiling with a week's worth of cum, the two girls just let go of his throbbing cock and watched with glee as they left it teetering on the brink of orgasm. Naruto felt his balls pumping for all they were worth, but not a single drop of semen could escape. Holding back the overwhelming need to grunt all of his frustrations away, Naruto could just sit there and wait until the mind-breaking tension in his shaft would recede. His balls felt as if they were on fire and his cock-head was leaking precum like a broken faucet.

"Alright then!" Ino jumped up from her seat and grinned. "Who's ready for some dancing?!"


	11. Mischievous Night - Part 4

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 4

Still riding the high of his deprived orgasm, Naruto remained quiet and unaware what the other were talking about. He was far too focused on his jumping cock and tightened balls to hear anything even remotely important to him.

"What about you, Naruto?" Ino asked as she gently rubbed his leaking cock-head. "Do you want to _come_ and join us?" The lewd emphasis she put on the word "come" made him throb ever more as he was reminded of the one thing they wouldn't give him, at least not yet.

He replied with a strained smile and declined politely; there was no way he was going out there with such a raging erection swinging from side to side. Even if he was to tuck it back into his pants, which was impossible considering how big he was, he would be spotted in an instant.

"I'll join you a bit later…" he said as a wave of pleasure swept through his body. "I need to speak with Shikamaru about something." He didn't have any particular conversation in mind. Naruto just needed a valid excuse to not flaunt his excitement in public.

"Aww, that's such a shame…" Sakura tugged firmly on his testicles and then, as she stood up from her seat, she straddled the frustrated man and pressed herself down against his lap. "Hold out, just a bit longer, won't you?" she whispered in his ear as she rubbed her pussy against his leaking cock. "I promise to make it up to you…"

Sakura placed her palms against Naruto's cheeks and brought him in for a tender kiss. As their lips locked, she could feel him groan into her mouth while his dick throbbed against her wet sex. Sakura was beset with a fierce craving for a good fuck and while she only meant to tease her husband, she began to feel a bit desperate herself. His fat cock-head rested neatly against her quivering opening, pulsating and drooling anxiously for her. How easy it would be for her to simply let gravity guide her downwards and let him slide inside.

After their kiss had ended, Sakura gently rose from her husband's lap and made sure her dress did its job by covering her pussy. Thankfully, there were no harsh winds in here so the fabric neatly fell in place. She gave him a playful wink as she strutted merrily towards the square of colourful floor-lights.

"What about you, Shika and Tem?" Ino asked, leaning over the table and squeezing her large tits together for the couple's enjoyment. "Wanna shake some ass with me?"

"Sure thing – just let me finish my drink first – it won't be long."

"I'll have to decline for now – It's too troublesome."

"One out of two isn't so shabby, though." Ino winked and hurried after Sakura who trying to find a good spot to let loose.

Watching the girls closely, Naruto kept his attention glued on their tight rears and, at the same time, did what he could to hide his aching cock. This was easier said than done as his pants just didn't have enough room for the unending stiffness between his legs. For now he settled with keeping his crotch placed as close to the table as he could; it was perfect cover for any prying eyes, at least from the front. As an extra precaution, Naruto kept it pressed down against his legs with the help of both his hands. It might not have been the best solution but it would have to do for now until he had calmed down.

Unfortunately, his plans were immediately thwarted once he noticed Temari staring right at him and his problem. She had just gotten to her feet and had moved just a feet or two so when she noticed the meaty surprise. Her mouth dropped slightly, loosened thanks to the big cock which had untimely sprung out from between her friend's arms.

Naruto stumbled quickly to cover himself up once more and silently cursed at his rebellious dick for causing him so much trouble. "Shit…" he thought as he looked back up at Ino after securing his manhood behind every available limb on his body, without looking too suspicious of course. Naruto chuckled nervously and prepared for a swift demise.

Luckily for him, Temari just smiled back at him while instinctively gnawing softly on her lower lip and then pointed towards the dancefloor. "Would you look at them go."

Mostly due to the influence of the abundance of alcohol, Sakura and Ino were dancing very provocatively, grinding and exploring each other's body as their hips bounced to the energetic music. It was almost hypnotizing watching the two playfully spin around, shaking their firm rears and lovely chests amongst the large crowd.

There were probably a dozen or so individuals who simply stood and watched as they went on, Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru included. Of course, they didn't care all that much about the people around them, but seeing their friends observe every little move they made was such a rush; it was a massive turn on for them.

Naruto, who fought the urge to masturbate, had to blink a few times to even believe what his wife was up to. Sakura had grabbed the lower part of her dress and was now swinging it around as she danced to the beat. Every little tug sent the cloth fluttering from left to right, leaving very little to the imagination as the outline of her butt came into view. A little bit more force and she would no doubt reveal her most private parts.

It was such a strange sight to see her like this; she was usually far more reserved whenever they went out. But here she was, almost flashing her goods with so many people around her. Come to think of it, this level of perversion was pretty much on par with the sort of lewdness Ino was famous for. Naruto pondered for a moment, wondering what the blonde could've done to have turned his dear wife into such a feisty spirit. "I need to thank her later." he whispered to himself and grinned.

Speaking of the devil; just a few inches behind the somewhat pink-haired woman, Ino approached and seductively placed her hands on Sakura's waist. She friskily explored up and down her body, gently raising and lowering her dress, just to tease the boys at the table. Then she slowly slid them upwards towards the edges of her friend's chest and grabbed onto them with a firm and assertive grip. Naruto could see his wife buckle slightly as her tits were being fondled and squeezed. She really seemed to love it.

"Don't you think they're taking it a bit too far?" Shikamaru said, seeming a bit annoyed. "They're going to get themselves thrown out if they keep this up."

"Nonsense, darling..." Temari snickered as she turned to face him. "They're just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"What are you doing?" he asked as Temari began to fiddle with her clothes.

"Just getting into the spirit of things, Hunny." She winked mischievously and adjusted her dress so that she could give her two dancing friends a proper competition. Once done, her cleavage was now far more pronounced than before, so much so that her tits seemed close to spilling out from either side of the dress. Not only that, the sides of her legs were now entirely exposed while both the front and back parts of her attire now just barely covered what needed to be covered.

Shikamaru turned red and just somewhat alarmed at his wife's perverse transformation. "You can't be serious?"

"See you in a bit." she said cheerfully and gave her husband a loving, flying kiss before running off towards the two dancing girls.

"So…" Shikamaru spoke up after a brief moment of grunting. "Seems like Ino has found her way in between the two of you... I'm taking it is consensual? She can be a bit persistent at times." he paused momentarily and stared right at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Oh, it is…" he replied. "We thought we'd try something new, you know."

"Hehe…" he suddenly chuckled in tipsy-like manner. "She's definitely a feisty one…" he paused, almost as if he suddenly remembered something very pleasant and blushed. "And she doesn't give up until she gets what she wants." He took a large sip of his drink. "You need to put your foot down as soon as you can, otherwise she'll walk right over you."

"You can say that again. Even though we're taking things slow, Ino's been surprisingly patient with us despite seeming like she's about to burst from anticipation." Naruto peered over at the blonde who was having so much fun with her friends. "But, once we give her just a bit of what she wants, it feels like we'll be consumed entirely, you know?

With a modest smirk, Shikamaru chuckled and took another sip of his drink. "Give her an inch and she'll take a mile. Don't get me wrong, she's kind, thoughtful and a bit of a brat at times… but when it comes to enjoying herself, especially in bed, she becomes wild and unhinged. It's like a primal need – a particular passion that flares up whenever things get heated."

"Really? I'm honestly a bit surprised. I've never seen her like this before."

"You've probably been too busy with other things in your life, Naruto." Shikamaru's blush grew several times more intense than before. "That woman hasn't changed one bit…" Before Naruto could reply, Shikamaru continued. "You want to know the actual reason why we're such a good team, especially back in the day? You know, Ino-Shika-Cho?"

Naruto simply shook his head and remained silent.

"Let's just say that we rarely got any sleep whenever we were on assignments, and all time spent outside of them were spent inside of her, if you know what I mean." He quickly finished his drink and was now unusually drunk for being him. "We fucked so much, Naruto… day in and day out, and in all manner of positions and places."

"If you've had so much sex together, then you must know a thing or two about her, right?" Naruto asked and narrowed his eyes. "Something that would help us rein her in, just a bit at least."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and thought deeply about what Naruto had said before giving him his reply. "If there's one thing I've learnt from all my time with her, Naruto, is that she has a soft spot for assertive partners."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you need to fight fire with fire. Take charge before she gets a chance to walk all over you."

"You mean, like, bondage and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, that usually works, but that's not what I'm talking about. She's overtly submissive under the right circumstances, and all you need to do is to show her who's boss and she'll melt in your arms."

"Sakura is going to have a field day with her once she finds out about this…" Naruto replied and imagined his wife wearing a devilish grin as she slapped the ass of the bound and gagged Ino. "Not that I would mind, of course."

"And…" Shikamaru leaned in towards Naruto and urged him closer. "Just between you and me…"

Naruto moved closer. "Yeah?"

"I happen to know a little technique that will make her howl in ecstasy, but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone about it..." He paused as his expression grew serious. "And that you won't abuse the power you'll have over her. I won't forgive you if you end up hurting her."

Taking a moment to contemplate his words, Naruto sobered up momentarily and made sure his answer was as reassuring as it could possibly be. "Of course, you have my word."

"Okay…" he sighed and brought his hands up in front of him to demonstrate. "Here's what you need to do…"

At the same time, on the busy dancefloor, Temari had found herself in the arms of her old partner and was enjoying a moment of mischievous fun. With Sakura dancing to their side, the two caressed each other lovingly and pressed their large, firm breasts together. Temari could feel Ino's hands squeezing her ass and teasingly spreading her cheeks apart beneath her dress.

"Aren't you the bold one tonight?" Temari smirked and did the same to the horny blonde. "I didn't think you would dare molesting your mistress like this…"

"Well…" Ino replied playfully. "You're not my mistress right now, so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"True, but I know you'll be back, sooner or later, and I'll be waiting for you…" she paused and gave Ino's tits a firm massage before continuing. "Every little transgression will be remembered and paid back tenfold."

Ino swallowed, releasing the tiny lump which had formed in her throat and replied as confidently as she could. "I'll take my chances."

"You know…" Temari said, brushing off the blonde's meagre attempt at bravery. "I miss the old times where we would have fun together, and not just the teasing or the domination."

"You mean like the time we trapped your husband's cock between the two of us and gave him a nice titty-fuck? Or when we'd hungrily suck on his glans as he desperately tried to keep himself from cumming too soon?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of anything specific but, now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind teaming up with you to milk him dry… and then some… Just imagine his veiny shaft and bloated cock-head poking out between our breasts…"

As they discussed their many desires and memories, Sakura had come to a standstill next to them, completely flabbergasted as they openly discussed this perverted subject. It was a bit embarrassing for sure, and if it wasn't for her strong drink, she would've fled the scene much sooner than she did.

"Speaking of dicks, haha!" Sakura joked and laughed awkwardly. "I'll go grab the guys before their butts become glued to the seats!"

Hurrying over towards the boys, without seeming too flustered, Sakura gulped down her newly acquired drink in a heartbeat. Behind her, she could hear Ino and Temari snickering to themselves, no doubt enjoying their little engagement which had caused her to retreat so swiftly. It wasn't as much about Sakura being a prude; she had also gone a week without any sexual relief and was pretty strung like the rest of them. That's at least what she told herself. In truth, she was still getting used to being open about her sexuality and Ino wasn't helping the slightest.

Arriving at the table, Sakura peeked beneath the table and hoped to see Naruto's problem looking back at her. It sadly did not. "It must've calmed down…" she thought. "Hey there, chumps!" Sakura cheered with a slightly drunk demeanour. "Watcha all sitting here for? Come out and dance with us!"

"I'd rather not…" Shikamaru frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm in the middle of a conversation with your husband."

"Is that so? Anything interesting?"

"Well…" Naruto replied while scratching his cheek. "Submission and some other things, haha."

"Submission?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Who's into submission?"

"Me and a few others." Shikamaru calmly revealed.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sakura blurted out before remembering who his wife was. "Oh right, of course – that makes sense."

"That reminds me. I kind of accidentally overheard a bit of your conversation with Ino earlier, you know, the one about liking submission?"

Sakura slowly turned towards Naruto and smiled, much like a demon in disguise would just before murdering its victim. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I was walking by the shower when I just happened to hear you guys talking about it, hehe…" Naruto paused. "I mean… is it something you'd like to try?"

Sakura placed her hands on the table and leaned in. Her smile widened. "No. I think I'll pass."

"You know… it can be a lot of fun as long as you keep an open mind." Shikamaru stated.

"Nope – still nothing" Sakura chirped and gripped the edge of the table, squeezing down until she felt the wood groan in her hands.

"Yeah, I already guessed you would say no." Naruto pouted briefly and then suddenly brightened up with a genuine smile. "It's a shame, though. I think you would look great with a collar on!"

In that moment, just an instant after the words had slipped out of his mouth, a fierce, booming crunch and a mist of pulverized wood erupted from where his wife's hands rested. A startled Naruto stared at the demonic entity to his right and saw as it completely demolished the piece of table it held within its claw-like grasp. Sakura's fingers effortlessly dug into and through the thick board as if it was made out of Styrofoam.

"Suggest something like that again and your testicles will be next." Sakura said with an evil, yet oddly loving tone.

"Aaahahaha!" Naruto laughed with a slight panic. "I-I think dancing would be a great idea! Don't you agree, Shikamaru?!"

"Y-Yes." he stammered. "Just as well – M-My legs were getting stiff!"

Sakura watched as the two guys darted off towards the dancefloor, quickly seeking refuge behind the two confused girls who were still hugging tightly. "I swear I'll murder that infernal blonde one day…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	12. Mischievous Night - Part 5

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing, edging, handjob & blowjob

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 5

After a several hours of energetic dancing, feisty flashings and other mischievous perversions, the group had become weary. It was well past midnight. All the alcohol and excitement had finally taken its toll on them, especially Shikamaru. Not wanting to torture her poor husband any longer, Temari thought it best to take him home and offer him a much needed reward and some well-deserved rest. Thinking much of the same, Sakura coerced her husband and Ino, without much effort, to head back home and have some real fun. Before doing so, though, Sakura decided to see the other couple off and followed the two towards the exit.

"Phew! That was a blast!" Feeling proud about herself, Sakura beamed with joy and stretched with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I'm a bit surprised just how great this night has been – I've never gone all out like that before."

Temari chuckled and put her jacket on. "You know, Sakura…" she said as she walked towards her chirpy friend. "If you're up for it, we would love to have you over sometime…" she paused, looking to the left, over her shoulder to see Shikamaru groaning against the wall." Feel free to bring both Ino and Naruto as well, of course."

"For dinner, you mean?" she asked.

Temari turned her attention back to Sakura and smiled devilishly. "Well we could have a nice meal but, no, that's not what I meant." She closed in on the confused woman and gently placed her hand around Sakura's waist, teasingly trailing it over her curved posterior. "I'm inviting you over for some adult fun, if you're ready for some more exploring."

Sakura felt the hand squeezing all over her body as Temari whispered in her ear.

"I, personally, would love to eat you out and make you cum until you're nothing more than a wet, shaking mess…"

"I…" Sakura blushed and stammered.

"Maybe we could take turns riding my husband?"

"I… I will definitely think about it." Sakura let out a small, barely noticeable sigh of pleasure.

Releasing the flustered girl, Temari grinned and bid her friend farewell for the evening, giving her a playful wink as she walked away. "We'll be looking forward to it, Sakura." She said and disappeared out the door with a sluggish Shikamaru.

Just standing in the dark, wide hallway, Sakura stared at the closing door. "I wonder if Temari was like this before she met Ino… or has she always been like this?" she muttered to herself. "Whatever, I'll go and get the others."

A few minutes earlier, just as Temari was getting intimate with Sakura, Ino took the opportunity to have her way with the lonely husband. Standing some distance away from the table, having just left the boundaries of the dancefloor, Ino made her way towards her prey. With her eyes locked onto the delectable meat in front of her, she walked boisterously until she stood before the unsuspecting man. Her body was on fire, burning with a fierce and unyielding lust. Ino didn't care who might be watching, she was going to take what was rightfully hers or pummel anyone, or anything, that would get in her way.

Tired and still somewhat drunk, Naruto sat quietly and waited patiently at their new table, the previous one having been destroyed by his loving wife. It was then he noticed the lewd and ominous figure standing before him.

He looked up at Ino from his moderately slouched position and immediately sensed the unbridled desire in her eyes. Pulling himself up, just slightly, Naruto watched how her impressive chest heaved with every breath she took. Her nipples stood rigid beneath the thin, red dress and her skin glistened with tiny beads of sweat. Her expression wore the aching frustration of her week-long abstinence and it was painfully clear to him just how intense her arousal had become.

Not wasting but a single moment, Ino quickly climbed up on the table, shoving all of the empty bottles and drinks aside as she began to crawl seductively towards her meal.

Naruto swallowed as he watched her approach him. it was neigh impossible to tear his gaze away from the large, almost naked chest swaying from side to side. How her tits didn't spill out of her now loose dress was a real mystery. Not that he cared to give it much thought, though; Naruto far too busy appreciating the almost wonderful bust moving in towards him.

"I can't wait any longer…" she groaned. "Give me that fat cock of yours right now…"

Naruto felt his manhood harden into a full erection in mere seconds after hearing such a lewd and erotic begging. Before he could muster even a single word, Ino bounced off of the table and landed neatly upon his groin and nestled his clothed, but throbbing cock against her bare pussy. They stared at each other with a longing gaze for a brief moment before she began to roll her hips back and forth, grinding her sex against the large tent on Naruto's pants.

Humping anxiously against the soft flesh, Naruto felt his mind begin to wander off into a thick, misty haze. He could barely conjure up even the simplest of thoughts as the well of frustration in his groin began to overflow. The fabric of his pants was now the only thing between him and the tight, wet pussy that so teasingly rubbed all over him. He would've loved nothing more than to shove this mischievous woman against the table, spreading her legs apart and giving her the fucking of her life; if Ino hadn't begun to slide down between his legs and down onto the floor, Naruto might've done just that.

Staring up at him from beneath the table, Ino massaged his strong thighs up and down so very agonizingly close to his rock-hard member. Then, after a small moment of teasing, her hands drifted ever so slightly towards the pulsating tent until they stopped at either side of it. Naruto waited for Ino to continue, fighting the rising tension in his loins. She noticed how much he struggled to stay in control and gnawed softly on her lip.

"Try not to cum too quickly, Naruto… I want to savour this for at least a little while…"

Leaning in, eyes still locked to his, Ino opened her mouth and bit onto the zipper on his pants and slowly pulled herself backwards. As his pants opened up and came undone, his veiny manhood burst out with such force that it smacked straight onto her face, creating a somewhat wet and audible thud. She flinched as the sudden impact vibrated briefly, but pleasantly, throughout her head. Taken aback slightly by this minor setback, Ino chucked and then dove back in to free her morsel completely from its confined prison.

"Fuck me…" she moaned as she stared up the thick, tall and agitated length. "I will never get used to how fucking huge you are, Naruto…"

Attempting a witty response, Naruto instead chuckled in a dorky manner and nodded awkwardly at the blonde. Fortunately, Ino wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him and thus spared his hip and cool personality from a swift and brutal demise. Before he could give much thought to the wellbeing of his social stature, a wave of intense and blissful pleasure swelled up inside of him.

The blonde had wrapped her lips around his bloated glans and slurped tenderly on it. Her pleasant moans of satisfaction had him on his toes as the gentle purring of her voice echoed throughout his shaft. Naruto, groaning to his heart's content, felt his week-long frustration gradually dissipate as his pervert of a friend took more and more of his cock inside of her warm, wet mouth. His testicles were beyond full at this point and every jolt of pleasure shooting through his cock caused them to tighten and pull into his crotch.

Wanting to taste him more thoroughly, Ino nestled herself closer to him and pressed her large tits against him while her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft. Naruto let out a loud gasp as he was forced into her tight, slippery throat. By pure reflex, he grabbed her by the head and pulled her down as far as he could, and with quite a bit of strength. Taken by surprise and utterly unable to fight against the burst of strength pushing her down, Ino choked as his massive cock delved deeper and deeper down her strained gullet.

"Hmmph!" Ino gronaed and gurgled as she tried to push herself away from his crotch, but Naruto kept going until his balls touched her chin.

"Oh crap… this feels so good…" As if stuck in a trance of bliss, Naruto kept his grip tight around her head and refused to let go. Beneath him, Ino struggled to free herself as the oxygen in her lungs was about to run out. Normally, she could last for much, much longer, but this assault was far too sudden and poorly timed; having just exhaled, the blonde would barely last even a minute.

Thankfully, just as her lungs began to ache and her throat itch for freedom, Naruto realized what was happening and immediately released her from his hold. "Shit! Sorry, Ino!"

Pulling herself free and slowly dislodging the big cock from her throat, many long strands of saliva hung between his wet shaft and her plush lips. It was quite a lewd sight, one that Ino couldn't help but admire.

*Cough* "It's okay…" she paused and cleared her throat. "I kind of liked it."

"Then, by all means… please continue." Naruto replied with a sly grin.

"With pleasure…"

Leaning back in and kissing him tenderly, Ino used her hands to catch all of the juicy, stringy saliva and smeared it all over his cock while stroking him up and down. Once completely covered, Ino held it steady in her grip and began pumping hard and fast, moaning lewdly and playfully as she did. Every stroke along his huge, throbbing cock was made with outmost care, adding just enough strength and technique to keep him on his toes. She could easily make him cum, but what was the fun in that?

"You're such a good boy, Naruto…" she snickered and dragged her wet tongue up along his aching shaft and flicked it off of his sensitive glans. "Just sit back and relax while I tease and play with your cock…" she paused and kissed his testicles. "Don't worry, though… I'll let you cum once these hefty nuts have produced enough delicious cum for me."

"Oh will you now?" A mildly stern voice replied from behind.

Standing by the edge of their table, Sakura had her arms crossed and watched Ino having her way with Naruto. She had a moderately strict look in her eyes but Ino, however, didn't mind her too much and continued to keep her toy moaning with delight from her frisky handjob. She stared back at her, though, giving her a confident and mildly condescending smirk.

"Have you come to watch us have some fun, dear Sakura?" Ino chuckled and stuck her tongue out.

Ignoring her friend, Sakura simply scoffed and shook her head. "I can't believe you two are doing this in such a public place…"

"Could hardly call this public, really…" Ino grunted childishly; she was clearly dissatisfied with their new table being situated in such a remote corner of the club. "Maybe if you didn't pulverize our previous table, I might've had a nice audience to show off my skills to…"

"You want to be seen sucking dick?"

"Sure, and especially when it's such a wonderful one…" she turned back to Naruto and stared into his eyes with a hungry gaze. "I'm sure your husband here would've loved it as well…"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Naruto watched as the blonde pleasured his raging boner. "I honestly don't care all that much right now… do whatever you want, just as long as I get to cum soon!" Naruto was reaching the point where he could no longer muster enough patience to deal with this perverted girl's mischievous antics. His balls were as tight as they'd ever been, full of thick sperm waiting to be forced out through his veiny shaft.

"Oh wow…" Ino moaned as she spread her legs apart and snuck one of her hands down between them. "I guess you're pretty close now, Naruto…" She strengthened her grip on his cock and began to pump him harder and faster, up and down with her free hand. "Be a good boy for me and I will let you cum, probably…"

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun, Ino!" Sakura growled and quickly hurried towards her husband's side, placing herself lying down on the sofa and holding her head right above his drooling sex. "Away with you…" she said and casually swatted her friend away. "Mine."

"Hey! You can't do that! I was here first!"

"Uh-uh…" Sakura replied before giving her man's cock-head a tender but strong, sucking kiss. "I'm his wife and wives get the first load; that's just common sense, honestly…"

"You… ass!" Ino blurted out; she was clearly annoyed by the audacious thievery performed by her supposed friend. "When the hell did you grow a pair, Sakura? Stealing dicks and public blowjobs… a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?" Ino was fuming and pouted childishly as her beloved cock was stolen from her. "Kind of proud of you, though…" She paused and peered away. "You ass…"

"Don't worry, Ino… I've got enough for the both of you!" Naruto chimed in, hoping to diffuse the tension between the girls.

"You better have…"

"Stop being such a spoiled brat and help me out here." Sakura teased and directed her towards his tender and bloated balls.

"Fine, but just you wait, Sakura… I'll make you pay for this, I swear…"

"Mhmm…" Sakura moaned nonchalantly as she sucked and slurped on the tasty glans. "Sure you will…" Her right hand gripped the aching shaft and squeezed it firmly, stroking it to the rhythm of her blowjob. Below she could see Ino leaning in and, while staring up at her with a fierce gaze, enveloped the large testicles in a single swoop. Her cheeks puffed up as the massive, cum-filled nuts took up most of the space in her mouth; she looked adorable.

Naruto, on the brink of being relieved from his arduous, week-long denial, gritted his teeth and grunted continuously while the girls worked his cock and balls. Instinctively, he wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist and pulled her towards him. As he did, he placed his free, left hand on top the soft hair of the blonde. "Just make me cum already, you two!" his mind roared over and over as he fought the urge to force them into submission. How easy it would be to impale his wife and choke her out with his manhood. How easy it would be to press Ino into his cum-sack and make her suck and please it for the remainder of the evening. Yet he fought that urge with all his might; he had decided to bide his time and let them tease him to their heart's desires, at least for now.

Being painfully aware of just how frustrated and close her husband was, Sakura, much like Ino had done previously, snuck her free hand between her legs and began to rub her swollen lips. The idea of her having complete control of his pleasure made her so fucking wet. She was the one in control here, the one with the power to give him his much-desired relief, or to deny him completely. It was such an intoxicating sensation, one that brought her to the verge of cumming by merely thinking about it.

At the risk of losing herself completely to her wicked and depraved thoughts, Sakura delved just a bit deeper as she continued to suck on HER cock. "Just how frustrated, hard and horny could I make him?" she wondered. "How obedient and desperate would he become?" So many wonderful ideas and lewd questions popped up in her head, one after the other. Her pussy was soaked with the excitement of her new-discovered interest. Although, thinking realistically, most of her fantasies were all but impossible. Maybe, just maybe, they could become real in the future, though; once her loving husband has been properly eased into it and after much teasing and training, of course.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto groaned and pushed his hips outwards.

Popping his cock out of his mouth, Sakura slid her hand down his shaft and squeezed around the base of his shaft. "Not yet, Darling…" She slapped his cock-head against her wet tongue. "Mmm, just wait a little bit longer…"

Over and over, she firmly whipped his sensitive glans against her soft, wriggling tongue; she had to make sure he didn't spill any delicious semen until she deemed it necessary, but, at the same time, give him enough pleasure to keep him on the edge.

As Sakura kept her husband on hold, savouring his acute need to ejaculate in her mind, she took a brief glance down at Ino. She chuckled and grin as she saw the blonde suckle on those testicles with such a depraved fervour. "What a slut…" Sakura thought as she kept staring, all while expertly edging her poor husband.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto grunted and pushed his wife's head down onto his cock, forcing it into her mouth and straight down into her throat.

"Hmmph!" Sakura yelped as the massive cock pushed her gullet open. Her face, now completely buried into his crotch, turned bright red as she gasped for air. She choked and gurgled as his hand kept her pinned down, all while her snickering friend watched with great joy, just a few inches away. Sakura's face now burned with an even stronger embarrassment as Ino stared and grinned with such an amused expression. "Yes, choke on his cock, you thieving little slut!" Ino teased.

With the sudden burst of attention and humiliation, Sakura felt her pussy flare up with so much pleasure that she was quickly forced over the edge. As the orgasm began to swell and erupt from within, her body turned completely stiff as the overwhelming sensation crackled through her spine. She groaned at the top of her lungs, sending pleasant vibrations throughout her husband's large, rigid shaft, finally pushing him over the edge as well.

"I'm cumming!"

Naruto kept his voice down as much as he could as his limit was shattered into a million pieces. His aching testicles, after having endured seven days of teasing and chastity, pulled into his groin with such force that not even a fraction of a second had passed before the seemingly ceaseless expanse of ejaculate flooded his wife's throat.

Thick, creamy and white semen exploded out through the gaps in Sakura's mouth as she couldn't even hope to swallow. Her cheeks bloated as her mouth was filled to the brim with the sperm which wouldn't fit in her throat or couldn't pass into her stomach fast enough. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as she came and came, over and over as her husband forced all of his frustration into her. After a few moments, she began to feel dizzy and light-headed from all the continuous orgasms and lack of oxygen.

At her side, Ino watched in amazement as Naruto's cum poured out of his wife, and she couldn't help but feel envious of Sakura. She wanted to be the one being used like a literal cum-dump, a mere canister for Naruto to empty his entire load into. Her submissive tendencies definitely spiked from seeing the spectacle before her, but with no form of outlet for it, Ino simply sat there and cursed her friend for being so lucky and privileged. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd managed to become part of this relationship, Ino would've been really sour to not have such a wonderful man in her life.

As Naruto regained control, having lost a large part of his pent-up frustration, he quickly released his wife from his firm grip and allowed her to escape from certain asphyxiation.

Not wasting a single second, Sakura raised her head and removed the large dick from her throat and let the cock-head rest on top of her tongue as it continued to empty itself into her. Thankfully, the majority of his load had already left his testicles, so the remainder was far more manageable.

By the time the last drop of semen had drooled out of his still rigid member, Sakura was struggling to keep his load from spilling out. Carefully, she leaned backwards, slowly sliding the trembling cock out of her with only a few strands of ejaculate slipping out between her lips.

Satisfied and beyond proud, Sakura raised herself, just a bit and peered down at the little, envious blonde, who was helplessly suckling on the pair of large, pumping balls. She gave her a brief glance and a cheeky look of superiority.

Ino growled quietly and stared up at her rival, secretly hoping she choke on the pool of sperm in her mouth.

Then something odd happened. Instead of teasing her, Sakura leaned down, placing her hands on the back of Ino's head and gently pulled her towards her. Not really having enough time to process her intentions, Ino simply followed along until their lips locked together. Ino's eyes widened as the thick, creamy and still warm semen poured into her mouth and all over her quivering tongue. She felt her cheeks brighten as the incredible sensation and the salty flavour sent shivers throughout her entire body. Ino sighed as she melted in Sakura's arms.

Leaving roughly half of what remained for herself, Sakura broke their kiss and sat up on the sofa, glancing beyond their table to ensure no one was watching. Thankfully, no one was there. Seeing no reason to further the risk of being discovered she angled her head backwards and let the tasty treat slowly slip into her gullet and down into her stomach. Sakura licked her lips and cleaned her chin.

"Wow…" she grinned. "That was a lot of cum…" Sakura gave her husband a hungry look and firmly stroked his sensitive cock. "Maybe we should keep you from cumming more often? You know, only let you ejaculate once or twice a week… maybe a month?"

Sakura was still so fucking horny and spilled her fantasies one after the other, hoping to receive a positive reply from her husband. Unfortunately, things did not go as she'd hope.

"Sorry, Sakura… I don't think I can manage more than a week of this..." he paused to catch his breath. "Besides, I like cumming far too much!"

Slightly disappointed, Sakura sighed and gave him a reassuring smile; she wouldn't be so selfish as to deprive him of what he loved.. Of course, that wouldn't stop her from exploring the idea on her own and, maybe, present it in a different light at a later date. Who knows, he might even come to like it, or even love it with the right approach.

"Speaking of fucking…" Ino suddenly shot up from between his legs and jumped up on his lap, trapping his cock between her butt-cheeks. "I really, really have to fuck this cock before I go insane… I need this fat monster inside me, now!"

"Actually, I think it's about time we head home…" Sakura replied. "If we keep going then we will most likely get discovered and banned from this place. Besides, I don't think it's good for the future Hokage to have his reputation tarnished for being an exhibitionistic pervert."

"Who cares, we all know he's a perv!"

"His friends, yes… but not the rest of the world."

"Fine!" Ino roared and bounced off of Naruto. "I get it… let's just hurry home, then!"

"Calm down, Ino, jeez!"

As Naruto watched the two girls bickering, he could feel Kurama chuckling from within. "What's the matter, Naruto? You've upheld your end of the bargain… why remain so passive instead of taking what's rightfully yours?"

Sitting right next to his friend, within the depths of his subconscious mind, Naruto stared back and grinned. "Much like Sakura mentioned – I don't want risk starting any uncomfortable rumours about me, or them, by fucking them publicly. Once we get somewhere private, though, I'll show them what happens when you poke the beast too much…" Naruto smirked and let his eyes turn narrow and red.

"Holy crap…" Kurama groaned. "You're so fucking corny, Naruto…"

"What?!" Naruto roared. "I've worked on that for the last two days! It was cool and you know it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! I hope you've enjoyed this part of the story as much as I did writing it! If possible, I recommend you to leave a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run - constructive criticism is something I value quite highly.

If you want to support me then I suggest visiting my other publishing sites, checking out some of my original content (which is going to become a focus soon) as well. I also recommend heading over to pat-reon and checking that out since there are some great rewards. One dollar, as an example, will let you read stories a week in advance. Pledging is never required, though, as all fanfiction content will always be 100% free, so only do it if you can.

Stay awesome!


	13. Mischievous Night - Part 6

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Teasing, yuri, handjob, cunnilingus

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 6

It's well past midnight, almost touching upon the early hours of the coming morning, when the three were met with the brisk wind and a beautifully, starry night. In any other circumstance, they might have actually bothered to pause in delight of such a wonderful sight. But, at least for now, they were far more preoccupied with surviving their trip home before succumbing to their urgent, primal needs. Ino was especially fidgety and clung to Naruto as if her life depended on it. Her hands were, naturally, glued to his crotch.

It was definitely cumbersome walking through the streets with a pair of hands caressing and fondling his growing bulge, but it felt amazing at the same time. The only reason why Naruto would ever hope to complain about such pleasant attention was if they were caught in the act by someone important. Thankfully, not a single person could be seen out and about so he happily allowed the girl to enjoy his cock to the fullest.

To his right, Sakura walked briskly, hugging him tightly and with a girlish grin of satisfaction across her face. He could tell that she were enjoying herself immensely and seemed surprisingly fine with Ino openly molesting him just a foot away. Then again, she was probably just as horny as her friend, if not more so, and was simply enjoying the show. Besides, the brief orgasm she had experienced earlier was clearly far from enough; her eyes were brimming with a fierce lust.

By the time they had arrived at the couple's home, Ino couldn't handle another second of waiting and pushed Naruto through the door, just as he opened it. The two crashed onto the floor with the feisty blonde squirming on top. Sakura, on the other hand, just stood and chuckled at the commotion they were causing and then made her way inside. Doing so without stepping on the pile of wriggling bodies was difficult, but she ultimately managed and then locked the door behind her.

Not even a moment had passed since she took her eyes off of them and Ino had already straddled her husband, riding and grinding against his crotch with such a frantic pace. Her voice was strained and thick with desire as she groaned out of sheer frustration. She would've probably have had a very pleasant orgasm had she just gotten to continue but Sakura, who had another plan in mind, hugged her from behind and whispered softly into her ear.

She was still fantasizing about the invitation given to her by Temari and all the perverted activities which had been suggested had sparked a curiosity too powerful to ignore. She wrapped her arms around her friend, coercing a favourable response by squeezing and fondling her large, firm tits as she explained her newly hatched plan. Ino seemed uninterested at first as it would delay her much-needed fucking. But, as the details of Sakura's suggestion came to light, not even Ino could keep herself from purred with anticipation. After giving the large, hardened piece of meat a final, loving grind, Ino slowly got back up on her feet and positioned herself right above the confused Naruto, giving him a perfect view up her dress.

"Alright, you two…" Ino snickered. "See you in the bedroom."

She peered down at him one more time and saw his focused gaze staring right up at her, no doubt enjoying the clear view of her excited sex. "Don't you worry, Naruto… You'll soon know how it feels around you." she said and quickly skipped off upstairs.

Both Sakura and Naruto watched the spry woman bounced up each step as if she didn't weight a single ounce.

"Don't just lie there, silly." Sakura teased and presented her hand for her husband. "Get up on your feet and let's get going."

Naruto, still in a bit of shock after having been vigorously assaulted on the floor, looked up at his wife who smiled back at him. Her cheeks bore a dim, red hue and her slightly drunken expression was far too adorable to resist. "Thanks." Naruto grinned and grabbed his lover's hand. Once on his feet, though, he quickly stepped sideways and swooped Sakura off the ground and leaned in for a kiss.

Sakura yelped has her feet left the floor and, before she knew it, suddenly felt the familiar lips pressing against her own. She became like a puddle in his arms and could feel her strength slowly slip away as the heat of his body and kiss turned her brain to mush. Unfortunately, their tender moment was somewhat interrupted by the rumbling bellow of the beast upstairs.

"Penis!" The impatient woman roared. "I demand your presence!"

The couple chuckled and shook their heads simultaneously.

"Am I the only one who it feels like my dick is the only thing which could save the world from a swift demise by the nefarious cock-gobbler upstairs?"

"Well, I guess you need to head upstairs and slay the naughty beast with your magical _sword_ of wench-slaying." Sakura joked. "Of course, she might just nibble it off if you're not careful…"

"Don't joke about that, Sakura…" he nervously laughed. "I could actually see her doing that, and I'd like to keep my dong for at least a bit longer…"

"How about forever?" Sakura suggested and reached down to give her man a firm squeeze. "Ino's not the only one who's addicted to this wonderful, succulent cock, you know…"

"But I do know, Sakura…" he replied as he carried her up the stairs. "And you know what's waiting for you once we get in bed, right?"

"Yes, and I can't fucking wait for it…" Sakura groaned as she nibbled on her lip.

"Speaking of fucking…" he paused briefly as a sly grin grew across his face. "Shikamaru mentioned something very interesting about our little friend upstairs… something I bet you'd love to know."

Sakura's eyes brightened as he revealed all of the juicy details regarding his previous conversation with his friend. By the time they reached the door to their bedroom, Sakura hopped down from his arms, bearing a devilish grin and snickered quietly to herself. "Sharing your dick with her might've been the best decision of my life... and now I've been given the perfect opportunity to get back at her for all the teasing she's forced me through. I'll be sure to enjoy every last little second of her excruciating demise…"

Naruto watched silently as a demonic aura began to rise from his wife, figuratively speaking of course. It reminded him of the times when he'd _accidentally_ eat the last piece of cake, or whatever tasty treat she'd been saving, and then having to suffer the consequences. Naruto shuddered as he remembered all the details, and amidst his moment of PTSD, he remembered the words of his friend and the warning he had been given. He thought long and hard about it, how he shouldn't abuse this new-found power over the blonde. As he observed the grinning and snickering woman now slowly leaning against the door, Naruto simply shrugged and thought "eh, it should be fine… what could go wrong?"

Following Sakura inside, Naruto found Ino rolling around on top of their bed, completely naked. She seemed to adore the soft sheets and repeatedly paused to squirm in pure delight over the overwhelming comfort of her new, momentary abode. Once she noticed her friends entering the room, however, she quickly repositioned on the bed and curled up into a more seductive pose. There was a slight tint of redness on her cheeks from the embarrassment of having been found in such a child-like state. Much to her relief, however, neither Naruto nor Sakura had much interest in her odd behavior.

Beset by thoughts of her perverted revenge, Sakura quickly urged her man along and had him sit down on a chair next to their bed. At first, Naruto was a bit perplexed by this and wondered what was going on, until the point where Sakura began to undress in front of him.

She slowly removed her dress and let it fall towards the floor, revealing all of her naked splendor. Ino, who remained quiet on the bed, eagerly watched the event unfold and sneakily gave Naruto a playful wink.

Rock-hard and eager, Naruto watched as his beloved swirled around before his hungry eyes and teased him with her wonderful body. He wanted to touch her so badly, to slide his manhood inside of her tight pussy or to caress her firm tits, but she playfully swatted any attempts he made. Sakura wanted to keep him horny and desperate, just a bit longer because, much to his delight, she had a very special surprise in store for him. Not only that, Ino was busy doing her own little teasing by showing him just how succulent her large tits become after being squeezed together.

Going down on her knees, Sakura moaned seductively as she pulled down his pants, revealing the impressive erection. Throbbing and jumping, the manhood oozed precum which periodically dripped onto the floor. The large veins pulsated with life and his plump cock-head grew just a bit bigger as she gently blew on it. Sakura was less than an inch away from him now, and her tongue reached towards the hefty testicles hanging below the stem. She stared up at him and winked before pressed her wet, slippery tongue against the base of his shaft and firmly dragged it up his length.

Naruto groaned and instinctively pushed himself up from the chair as the pleasure shot through his cock. He thought he couldn't possible get more erect at this point, yet every little moment that wet limb spent against his manhood, it seemed to make him harden even more. It might as well have turned to steel, and keeping himself still proved far more difficult than he could've imagined. "Just let her believe she's in control for just a bit longer, Naruto!" he thought to himself. "You'll get to turn her brains into goo soon enough, just hold out for now!"

Meanwhile, on the bed, Ino lied seductively on the bed and caressed every part of her voluptuous body while watching Sakura have her way with Naruto.

Then, as she noticed his gaze peering in her direction, Ino simply smiled and spread her legs for him. She raised her rear up in the air and pointed it towards him, giving him an idea of just how wet she were. As a final touch, Ino snuck her hands between her legs and let a few of her fingers slip inside. She groaned as she pleasured her pussy in front of him; she wanted to take Sakura's place and taste that plump and juicy cock-head for herself. "Fuck yes..." she gasped. "Tease that naughty cock, Sakura! Get him all worked up and then leave him on the edge!"

Sakura chuckled as Ino cheered her on and soon found herself at the tip of his frustrated flesh; she playfully flicked her tongue away and chuckled mischievously. Then, she did it once more, dragging herself up along his veiny length and retreating before it felt too good for him. Then, as a final act of teasing, she leaned in and, very softly, kissed him on the tip. She lapped up any drool of precum and got back up on her feet.

"Be a good husband now – sit back and enjoy the show, Naruto and feel free to tend to those full, bloated testicles of yours. Just keep your hands away from that fat cock – I need you to ache for just a bit longer, okay?" Sakura wrapped her hand around him, slowly stroking him with the softest grip she could manage. "You'll soon get to fuck me… but don't leave that chair unless I tell you to."

Taking a step backwards, his mischievous wife let go of his strained phallus and crept up on the bed where Ino was masturbating. Naruto groaned silently as his cock jumped and throbbed so desperately for his wife's touch. The relief of the orgasm he had enjoyed at the club might just as well have never happened as his arousal was through the roof. He was seriously reconsidering his plans and his feigned obedience seemed just a bit too difficult to maintain.

In front of him, Sakura and Ino began touch and caress each other, slowly working up to a much more deviant display of perversion. Naruto swallowed and released the small lump which had built up in his throat. He dared not wish, but each act of lewdness his wife and Ino performed made him more and more hopeful. Sure, they had talked about a threesome but actually getting there was another thing entirely. What if him or Sakura got cold feet? Maybe Ino had to cancel? A change of heart even? A lot of things could go wrong, yet everything was going so smoothly.

Blushing profusely, Sakura pressed forward and pushed herself into the feisty blonde and placed her lips upon hers. This caught Ino slightly off guard as she didn't expect the usually prude Sakura to be this aggressive, at least not this soon. Once the brief shock wore off, Ino closed her eyes and let her tongue slip into Sakura mouth.

Breaking away after a tender moment of kissing, Ino grinned widely and could barely keep herself from becoming too ecstatic. "Wow, Sakura! I had no idea you were this brave, and naughty…" she commended. "I'm honestly impressed…"

Sakura felt an arrogant smirk taking shappe but managed to hold it back, just barely. "Well… you haven't seen anything yet."

Moving in once more, and instead of going for another kiss, Sakura placed her soft lips on Ino's slender neck and traced them down her body. This sent a shiver of delight down the blonde's spine and once her friend had reached her breasts, she sighed happily as her nipples were teased by the playful tongue. Leaving them rigid and aching for more, Sakura continued her journey downwards, past the strong but surprisingly soft abdomen, until she reached her destination.

Staring right at her best friend's excitement, Sakura gulped and felt her head begin to spin slightly. She had never done this before and felt just a bit nervous. Nevertheless, she steeled her heart and went straight for that special sweet spot and gave it a gentle suckle.

Ino arched her back and groaned audibly as the sharp pleasure shot through her sex. In just a brief moment, all that pent-up frustration which had gathered over the course of a week began to fade into nothingness. Sakura had trapped her clit within the soft, velvety confines of her lips while her playful tongue caressed it tenderly. She teased and sucked on it to the best of her ability, and while it felt great, Ino could tell that she was but a novice.

"Mmm, that feels really good… wriggle that tongue and add just a bit more force to it…" Ino placed her right hand on top of Sakura's head, grabbing onto a tuft of hair and guided her even closer. "That's better…" Ino gnawed on her lips and peeked briefly at the cute woman between her legs, only to see her adorable, slightly embarrassed face staring right back up at her. "You're too fucking cute down there, working away at my pussy like a good little girl..." she said teasingly and pressing Sakura into her crotch for a brief moment. "But…" she paused. "Let me show, both of you, how it's done…"

With a bit of strength, Ino pushed Sakura away from her pussy and flung her down onto. She yelped slightly as she now stared straight up into the ceiling and with her lower body facing the very aroused Naruto. Pinning her down, Ino positioned herself above her partner and pressed her wet sex against her face and buried her face in-between the spread legs beneath her. Within seconds, Sakura was groaning and moaning as loudly as her voice would allow; Ino sure didn't hold back.

Sitting on the chair and feeling the frustration well up from within, Naruto watched in awe as the two girls ate each other out. There was an acute desperation building up, a fierce need that gnawed on his mind. "Just go for it already!" he thought to himself, feeling the urge to pounce them as the perversions continued. There was a fine line between patience and madness, and the indecisive Naruto was stuck right between the two.

Mustering just a bit of self-control, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino and refused to give into the powerful pleasure assaulting her pussy. Every little lick and suck she experience taught her more than enough to retaliate with a modest effort. Even though she was far from the skills of her blonde friend, Sakura did her best to keep her moaning and writhing with joy. Unfortunately, in her current position, she couldn't get even the tiniest glimpse of her husband and how aroused he must be from seeing them go at it like this. She could only imagine him sitting there, kneading his tender testicles and doing everything in his might to stay sane and in control. "Oh fuck…" she groaned silently, almost pushing herself over the edge.

On the other end, Ino was having the time of her life, lapping, licking and sucking on the helpless, petite pussy. As she pushed her tongue inside, just for a quick taste, and wriggled it around, she felt kind of envious, briefly, of Naruto for having such a great pussy to fuck every single night. "Yeah, that's right, you lucky bastard, just sit there and watch me eat your wife's tasty pussy while you sit there and let your wonderful cock ache…" Ino mused.

Making sure he could see everything she did, Ino returned to the succulent clit and began to suck on it. It barely took any effort to have Sakura shivering with pleasure, and Ino made sure to wring out every little muffled groan she could. Then, feeling a bit more mischievous, the blonde let a couple of fingers slip inside and began to stir her friend up into a desperate frenzy. Sakura began to struggle as the pleasure flooded in at an overwhelming pace; she moaned loudly and writhed as her next orgasm began to boil and stir from within.

"Do you want to see your wife explode all over the bed, Naruto?" Ino smirked. "Or maybe you'd like to take that poor cock of yours and fuck this pussy raw?" she asked as she gently spread the lips with her fingers. "Oh wow… it's practically begging for a good fuck…"

Leaning in, Ino gave Sakura's clitoris another feisty sucking and kept going until she was right on the edge. "What do you say, Sakura?"

"Fuuuck!" she sighed. "I need that cock right now! Come here and give it to me, Naruto. Please!"

Naruto, within an instant of hearing his wife's lustful begging, exploded up from the chair as if Choji himself, with his partial multi-size technique, had just performed the thousand years of death upon his tender, undefended posterior.

"Oh, hello there…" Ino grinned as she stared straight at the leaking cock-head. "Mind if I have a quick taste?"

Before she could devour the drooling snack, Sakura quickly shoved Ino to the side and wrestled herself to the top and held the blonde in place. Now, Ino was on her back and stared up at both the glistening pussy and the large, veiny length.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" she roared with slight annoyance.

"Be quiet." Sakura calmly ordered and gently rubbed her pussy over the blonde's face. "Be a good girl and do as you're told..." Her attention then moved towards Naruto. "And you can start by lubing him up for me."

Naruto grinned with glee. "This is it, you two…" he thought. "Time to show to show you little brats what I can do…" Positioning himself above Ino, Naruto grabbed his dick and guiding it towards the muffled Ino and rubbed it all over her forehead. "Move a bit, Sakura, I can't quite reach her mouth like this."

"Woops! My bad." Sakura chuckled and raised her crotch to allow Ino a chance to breath.

But, the very second her friend retreated, the large cock came down and landed heavily on top of her face which made a loud, fleshy sound. Ino, wondering what had just happened, just stared into the hot shaft with both awe and wonder.

"Hehe…" Naruto snickered. "I think someone likes it."

Ino lied in silence, unable to think of a clever response. She would normally not have any trouble thinking of something, but right now all she could think of was the hefty slab of meat resting on top of her. "Oh… hi there." she awkwardly greeted the penis.

Lifting it up, Naruto raised his cock and let it fall down onto Ino's face once more, caused her to twitch and moan. It was clearly having some kind of effect on her, so he kept doing it a few more times, just to see what would happen.

After the fifth time, Ino was breathing a bit more ruggedly and seemed just a bit out of breath. She purred and moaned as she instinctively rubbed her face all over him, even if slightly reserved.

"How about you give it a nice suck?" Naruto smirked and pressed the tip of his cock against Ino's plush lips. "Open up…"

Feeling the weight of his member, Ino mustered what little restraint remained and slowly opened her mouth for him. Even if she was beyond desperate to have him inside of her, she thought it might be best to not give in entirely. "Aaaah…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	14. Mischievous Night - Part 7

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Blowjob, cunnilingus, threesome, masturbation, teasing, edging & forced orgasms

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 7

Staring longingly at the slowly approaching mast of flesh and veins, Ino could barely keep herself still as it brushed softly against her plush lips. She angled her head back, opened her mouth as much as she possible could and stuck her tongue out for him. Unfortunately, instead of giving her what she wanted, the smug bastard chuckled and teased her instead, running the tip of his sex along the ridges of her lips, just out of reach. Ino could only lie there and stare into the plump and heavy testicles and the veiny cock she ached so desperately for.

"Well, aren't we eager, little girl?" Naruto grinned and gently smacked the blonde in the face with his dick. "What do we say?"

"Shove that fat fucking cock into my mouth and fuck my throat until I choke on your load!"

"Wow… the mouth on this one." Naruto chuckled and slapped her face again. "But I really like that about you, Ino… seeing how desperate you truly are… just the way you should be."

Guiding his cock back to her mouth, Naruto slowly snuck the tip in-between her lips, which quickly wrapped around him, and let her savor it for but a moment.

Ino sucked and licked as much of him as she could reach, and as frantically as possible. She was far too horny to care, far too needy to bother with modesty. The sounds she made with her mouth were wet and erotic, and all due to the strength of her blowjob. In fact, even though she only had an inch or two inside her mouth, she sucked so hard that Naruto had to concentrate to prevent himself from being pulled in entirely.

"Mmm!" Ino moaned lewdly as she continued to enjoy her treat. The size, shape and flavor of his cock were pure perfection in her mind. The more of him she tasted, the more she understood just how badly she actually needed him and his cock.

Above her, Naruto began to push himself further inside, sliding his shaft into her throat until his testicles began to drag across her face. He could hear her groan and choke below him as she took more and more of his length. As he continued, Naruto saw how her throat began to bulge and he could clearly see the outlines, the girth and shape, of his shaft. Ino did her best but, unlike his wife, she could barely manage about two thirds of his size before things became too tight.

Naruto's large testicles now covered the blonde's face and sight as she struggled beneath him. Her hands were held tightly in place by the devious Sakura, who purred with such delight as she noticed how Ino began to tremble.

"Is that all you can take, Ino?" she mused. "And here I thought you took huge cocks like this all the time." Sakura couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed how wet her friend's pussy was. "Here, let me help you…"

Unable to see a single thing, Ino tussled about as the massive cock came to a complete halt inside her throat. She fought as best she could, but to manage anything besides simply lying there in such a helpless state was impossible; Naruto refused to move even the slightest and just kept his wonderful manhood lodged inside of her. It was pure torture for the poor girl who wanted nothing more than to show him just how good her blowjobs were.

Then, out of nowhere, Sakura began to eat her out as she kept her hands firmly secure within her own. She sent shivers through the blonde's spine and waves of pleasure throughout ever single part of her body. Moaning as best she could, Ino began to shake her hips in hopes of freeing herself from this sudden burst of teasing. It was a fruitless effort, though; she failed spectacularly.

"Holy crap…" Naruto sighed. "I love how you feel around my cock, Ino… and the way your groans make your throat vibrate… I could stay like this for hours!"

This was the point where Ino's brain just clicked, and she began to suspect that something was a bit off. So far, and completely out of the blue, Naruto did everything that usually drove her insane with arousal. These unexpected acts of dominance, along with the verbal teasing – her biggest weaknesses – were all being exploited so effortlessly. Maybe she was overthinking this, but she couldn't drop her suspicions as this was all a bit too coincidental. For now, though, Ino wasn't given much time to contemplate her situation, and instead focused on surviving the night.

"Hmm…" A devious grin formed on Naruto's face as he placed his hands on top of his wife's firm rear and spread her cheeks wide. "What a wonderful view…"

Then, sliding out of the blonde, Naruto popped his cock out of her mouth and directed it towards the succulent, wet hole above her. Not saying word, he repositioned slightly, just enough for his cock-head to barely graze the lips of his wife's pussy. With a mischievous snicker, he pushed forward and thrust his rigid length into her, all the way in.

"Oooh fuuuuck!" Sakura groaned and instinctively arched her back as the walls of her cunt were forced open to accommodate the massive intruder. Her insides trembled as the pleasure shot up into her brain. Unfortunately, just as Naruto at reached the tight depths, with his testicles gently pressing against her tender clit, he pulled back and let his cock slide out of her. "What the… why did you pull out?!" she growled.

"Don't be too impatient, Sakura…" Naruto said as he gave her right cheek a firm slap, causing her to release a lustful and submissive groan. "I'll get to you in just a moment…"

Now covered in her juices, Naruto returned to Ino, who was nibbling away at her lips, clearly in awe and beyond envious of Sakura. It didn't take much to coerce her to let him back inside of her tight throat. This time, however, Ino got to savor the wonderful taste of her friend's pussy, along with the delectable cock.

"Keep eating her out, Sakura… make her groan for me…" he said as he slid two of his fingers into his wife's pussy, stirring her up into a perverted frenzy.

"Ooooh yeees!" she moaned with joy and quickly began to suck on the blonde's clit.

"Hmmph!" Ino roared loudly as the intense pleasure soared through her sex, making her throat tighten and hum around the large phallus.

"That's right… keep her going for me!"

As excited as she was, with her throat full of penis and pussy under constant assault, it only took a few seconds for an unavoidable orgasm came rushing towards her. Sakura's increasingly powerful and skillful licking proved far more potent than she'd thought and would soon find herself cumming her brains out. Regrettably for her, though, Sakura was far too observant to let her friend enjoy such a wonderful thing and quickly released her throbbing clit and left her pussy gaping on the edge.

"Mmmmmm!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs as she edged so fucking hard. She thrashed on the bed, almost tearing herself free from Sakura's fierce grip as every little inch of her sex ached and quivered just a single lick away from cumming. If that wasn't enough, Sakura leaned down and blew a few soft gusts of air against the rigid bud, causing her friend to groan with an even stronger desperation.

It was such a fun game for the couple; Sakura got to tease and torture the living daylight out of the upstart blonde, giving back for all the hardships she had caused. On the other end, Naruto could just stand there and grin with delight as the tight and wet throat hummed and vibrated so wonderfully around him.

While the idea of having his cock sheathed inside this beautiful, edging girl and cumming without needed to lift a single finger, Naruto had other plans in mind. Slowly sliding himself out, he could feel how Ino sucked onto him for dear life, not ever wanting to let go. It was such an adorable sight, but not quite enough to coerce him to stay within her tight and wet hold. He sighed with joy as his rock-hard cock sprung out from the blonde's mouth and throbbed so pleasantly in the air above her.

"Enjoying youself down there, Ino?" Naruto grinned.

"Bite me!" she barked playfully as Sakura kept eating her out. "And tell your wife to… ah!" Gritting her teeth, Ino arched her back as she balanced on the edge of her denied orgasm, desperately trying to wriggle her hips in hopes of pushing herself over.

Giving her clit her quick, firm sucking, Sakura felt how the blonde more and more wild with her attempts to free herself. Sakura smirked like the devil she was and kept up her mischievous assault without the slightest remorse for her friend. "Oh you've had this coming for a long time, Ino, and I'm not going to stop just because you beg me to!" she mused.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Ino growled and puffed her cheeks. "I swear… when I get free from this, I'll have your ass for this, you hear me, Sakura?"

"Aww, poor baby's all huffy and puffy…" Sakura chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to punish you for being such a naughty little girl, don't we, Naruto?"

"Of course, my darling…"

As Sakura looked over her shoulder, grinning widely and wiggling her rear at him, Naruto didn't need anything else to know what she truly wanted. Her ass was unbelievably firm as he grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart. His cock twitching briefly as it inched towards her, surely aware of the wonders it would soon experience. Not wasting a single second, Naruto happily pushed the tip of his cock inside of the eager pussy and slowly forces himself deeper and deeper into his wife.

Sakura gasped and groaned as her sex was filled with all that throbbing meat; she barely had the power to keep Ino's arms in check as the majority of her strength disappearing in an instant. Then, as the entirety of his manhood was thrust inside, Sakura fell forward, unable to keep herself up from the sudden shock of pleasure exploding from within. Ino quickly freed herself and prepared to repay her friend in full.

"Finally! Holy shit… I thought I was going to go crazy there for a second!" Ino said and let out a big sigh relief. "Now what am I going to do about you, dear Sakura…"

"Not that much, I'm afraid."

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed hold of Ino's arms and effortlessly pinned them back down onto the bed. As if that wasn't enough, yet another pair had grabbed her legs, spread them wide open and kept them in place.

"What the?!"

Around her, Ino saw four limbs, consisting entirely out of Kurama's chakra, reaching for every limb she owned. Naruto had her completely locked down, and she began to fear what might happen to her next.

"I can't have you doing whatever you want, Ino. As much as I hate to admit it, you've been just a bit too much of a brat this evening." He paused briefly, only to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't get me wrong, though, I've loved every single moment of it… it's just that I've have to teach you some manners. So, for now, just lie there and enjoy the show…"

Utterly speechless, and defenseless yet again, Ino simply stared up at the large cock sliding in and out of her friend's pussy. His balls swung back and forth with a modest pace as he had barely began to speed up. Hearing her friend moan so lewdly, Ino could almost feel just how amazing it must've been to have that monster burying itself into you; she was so envious of Sakura.

"Oh wow… I fucking love when you're so assertive, Naruto…" Sakura moaned as she turned to goo on the bed. Her head rested on top of the soft duvet, just a few inches away from Ino's denied sex. She would've kept teasing her, but she couldn't muster a single ounce of her strength. Besides, she was far too focused on her husband's cock to even care about poor little Ino.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed back and forth, feeling her pussy tightening so fiercely around him. "You are so tight, tonight!"

"You have no idea how desperate I've been for you… and I'm already about to cum!"

"Then go ahead and cum your brains out, my dear!"

Giving her all he had, Naruto began to fuck his wife hard and fast, forcing his thick length as deep as he could go before pulling out. He grabbed her rear and squeezed her tightly as he continued to make her groan and moan with such erotic fervor. His bloated testicles slammed heavily into her tiny clitoris and pushed her forward with every thrust. Naruto's grip on her ass was the only thing keeping her from flying off of the bed at this point.

On the other end, Sakura's vision turned hazy as her brain became void of thought and cognitive function, turning her current existence into one of pure pleasure. She moaned wildly with a slight, maniacal glee as her drenched pussy hugged the fat cock which fucked her from behind. It was beyond her imagination; how something could have her mind shatter so easily was both aggravating and beyond arousing. This wasn't even the first time they've done this, to wait a week before doing it like wild animals, yet it didn't even compare to what she felt right now, not in the slightest.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Hearing the depraved roar of her friend, Ino could simply watch as the amazing, veiny cock drilled the tight, wet and dripping cunt above her. Her own face was already covered with the juices of their intense fucking, and she no longer needed any physical stimulation to keep her pussy edging like no tomorrow. What a literal hell it was, to be so close to cumming and having to witness the thing she wanted most of all stolen by someone else. It was sheer madness, but a madness she more than willingly endured, though. It would soon be her turn.

Sakura braced herself, grabbing the ankles of her friend and pushed herself up on all four for her husband's pleasure. With his hands still firmly squeezed her butt as she bounced back and forth, she savored the sensation of being brought to orgasm for the first time in a week. Sakura was elated and groaned with such lewdness that she could barely recognized herself. How she had changed over the course of such a small time, but she welcomed it with open arms. It was such a liberating feeling, being able to enjoy this carnal lust without a shred of shame, to express her sexual desires and needs as she saw fit. With a deep breath, she steeled herself as her orgasm rushed towards her.

As the pleasure welled up inside of her, Naruto's manhood came to a halt inside of her, coercing her pussy to tighten and squeeze down on him with a fierce need. Confused and trembling, Sakura tried to push herself against him, to finish what he started, but her husband kept her firmly in place and refused to move.

"Fuuuck!" Sakura arched her back and gritted her teeth in frustration as she edged around his fat cock. "Keep going… I'm almost there! Please!"

"I'd love to, honey… but I don't think Ino should be the only one to suffer punishment." Naruto chuckled quietly as a subtle smirk grew across his face. "I think it's time I put both of you bad girls in your place."

"Hah… serves you right, you over confident rump-face!" Ino laughed gleefully at her friend.

"Don't worry, Ino, I haven't forgotten about you either…" Naruto replied and, with a slight gesture towards her groin, showed what he had in store for her.

Ino peered over her body, beyond her large tits and towards the familiar limb that now hovered over her wet sex. She swallowed slightly, releasing the lump which had formed in her throat; she wasn't quite sure if this was a blessing or a curse in disguise. Regardless, his clone's cock seemed all the more massive as it now stretched over her slender abdomen; it clearly showed just how deep it could go.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Sakura? There no going back after this."

Having already made up her mind, Sakura stared silently at her husband veiny shaft as it pressed down on the soft mound of her friend's pussy. She had never seen him in such a position before and imagined it being her own pussy that was about to be fucked senseless; it made her all the more excited. "So this is what it looks like from this perspective…" she mused. "Yes…" she spoke softly. "As long as you fuck me at the same time."

"Alright… here we go!"

"Wait!" Ino interrupted; her face brightly red as a ripe tomato. "Be gentle… please."

"Sure thing."

As he dragged his length over the soft flesh, Sakura leaned in and gave his plump cock-head a few tender kisses and a strong, firm sucking before she let him go. "There, now make this girl scream with ecstasy and force her to cum over and over again… show her how amazing you truly are."

With her eye firmly locked on the throbbing cock, Ino anxiously braced herself as it approached her quivering pussy. Tugging slightly at the sheets and gnawing softly on her lip, Ino sighed as the bulbous tip pressed against her. She felt her heart beat faster and harder with every passing second and the sweat running down her neck as her body shivered with anticipation. Her breath was already rugged and her mind could not muster a single thought besides perverted images and her lustful desires.

As Naruto inched forward, all it took was a single, gentle nudge and the plump, slick and drooling cock-head disappeared into her without the slightest effort. Ino tensed up, heaving out a lewd sigh as her body turned completely rigid. Her legs trembled, unable to keep themselves still as the length of his shaft began to push deeper. His girth pushed her walls apart as if they weren't even there and her pussy, eager as it was, almost seemed to pull and suck him in all on its own. Ino, full to the brim with cock, squirmed on the bed, barely able to stutter as her mind went blank.

For the clone, he was unsure of what to do next; he was more or less two thirds inside and the last couple of inches seemed to become a struggle to insert. Naruto knew better, though, and urged him to start sliding in and out, to slowly let her accommodate his impressive size. Even as the clone gently pulled out, Ino, moaned and squirmed even more. Her pussy squeezed down on him, desperate to keep it within her.

"Wow…" Sakura purred. "You sure are tight, Ino…"

"Oh, she is…"

Not listening to the others, Ino stared longingly up at the large, veiny shaft and the pair of heavy testicles dangling so provocatively above her. "That's inside of me…" she mused. Just the idea gave her brain a short meltdown as she visualized its entirety within her wet and snug cunt. Ino knew that he couldn't fit all of it inside her, but the idea of her being forced to endure every little inch made her chuckle with a playful yet lust-ridden tone.

On the other end, Naruto's clone had a smug grin across his face as he began to swing his hips back and forth, slowly gathering speed. His wife was just as pleased as he was and couldn't help but scoff at how little her dear friend could take. "Just a few more inches, Ino, and you might manage the same amount as me…" she teased and kneaded the blonde's thighs. "Which is balls-deep..."

Watching his clone go to town on the blonde and himself simply standing there with his own cock brushing against his wife pussy, Naruto could wait no longer. Without letting Sakura prepare for the inevitable fucking, he simply pushed his length into her as far as he could in a single go. His testicles, heavy with thick cum, smashed into her clit and sent her gasping for air as the combination of shock and pleasure shot through her.

"Oooh fuck!" she roared.

Again and again Naruto thrust himself into her wet pussy, pounding her as hard as he could; unlike Ino, his wife could easily handle his size and rough fucking. His clone, as it noticed Sakura's twisted, lust-drenched expression, began to move faster as well, pushing Ino into a similar state. The two girls groaned and moaned so pleasantly; their voices egged the two on, coercing them to fuck their tight holes with a wild and beast-like fervor.

Ino felt her brain grow numb as her insides were set ablaze from the rapid pounding of the hung, clone. Her pussy throbbed with joy as it clung tightly to the thick invader which continuously pried it open with effortless ease. Nothing could prevent it from ravaging her completely and utterly, but Ino didn't care less; even as her sex was reduced to such a desperate and submissive state, all she cared for was to be fucked even more, to enjoy this sensation forever. Without realizing, Ino quickly found herself approaching the edge once more.

This time, however, before her orgasm could even begin to pool, the clone slipped out of her and pushed itself into his wife's eager mouth which sucked on him desperately. He let her have a few moments of tender sucking before returning to Ino's aching cunt which, after a brief moment of rest, had already gotten enough time to calm down. On the other side of the bed, Naruto did the exact same thing to his wife.

While the blonde knew exactly what that big-dicked bastard was up to, she still reveled in the intense, frustrating yet pleasurable torture he put her through; at least Sakura shared her fate and suffered just as much as she did, which was something she took immense joy in.

Ino slurped happily on the slick cock which had temporarily made its home inside her wet mouth. She watched his plump testicles swing back and forth as he fucked her mouth, imagining all of that thick and creamy sperm trapped inside of them. "Just cum right now!" her mind begged. "Fill my mouth and pussy with your ejaculate!"

Beset by lust and need, Ino began to bob up and down along Naruto's shaft, sucking and licking him as much of him as she could reach. Her loud, provocative slurping soon caught the attention of Sakura, who now watched with a slight envy. She could clearly see the expression on her husband's and how much he seemed to enjoy her friend's blowjob. Not wanting to lose to the blond, she turned her attention to the clone and began to stroke and suck with all her might, causing him to pull back in fear of ejaculating too soon. Sakura refused to let it leave and pulled the clone towards her and took the entirety of his length down her throat.

"Fuck! Not so hard, Sakura… you're going to make me cum too soon!" the clone groaned.

Popping his fat boner out of her mouth, she simply smirked as she continued to stroke him just an inch away from her face. "Just cum, then, honey… I'll show that little slut who's the better cock-sucker here!"

"As if!" Ino replied with a roar after having freed herself from the large phallus. "I will never lose to someone like you!"

Having had enough of the two bickering girls, Naruto pulled Sakura towards him and hugged her tightly within his arms while the clone did much of the same to Ino. Now, they were both stuck in his grasp with his cocks pressing pleasantly against their pussies. Unfortunately for them, Naruto was far too annoyed to simply let them get away with a simple scolding.

"I've had it with you two… always bickering and competing to see who's the best at whatever." he said and let out a soft sigh. "Now we're not going to continue before you two make up and promise me to behave from now on."

Slightly rebellious, both girls turned their heads away from each other and puffed their cheeks up like a couple of brats. Having no patience for this whatsoever, Naruto and his clone thrust their cocks up and into the two unsuspecting girls and made them tremble and gasp. "On your knees, you two, and then kiss and make up!" Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed the girls onto the bed, on all four, and kept them firmly in place.

Being forced into submission so abruptly, with her pussy full of penis, Ino couldn't help but moan with delight. On the other side, Sakura groaned with frustration as her mind was trying to decide if she should be aroused or annoyed at her husband. Ultimately, the two girls faced each other and, with great effort, apologized hesitantly. With a bit more scolding from Naruto, though, the two soon found themselves kissing, which soon turned out to be far more lewd than intended.

As their lips locked and their tongues danced, Ino and Sakura stared into each other's eyes and saw nothing but desire and lust. Both of them were more than happy to make out in front of Naruto as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They got so enthralled in their passionate moment that they barely noticed the two boys shifting their position slightly and slid their cocks out.

As they broke away from their kiss, both Ino and Sakura glanced over towards Naruto who smiled and complimented them for handling it like proper adults. But, as he did, both he and his clone thrust into them so quickly that the two girls lost their balance and bumped into one another. Now both of them had their head resting on top of the other's shoulder while the two boys began to fuck them hard and fast.

Ino, unlike Sakura, had no fortitude against Naruto's erection and was immediately pushed to the edge with little effort. Her heavy, firm tits bounced and swung back and forth as the clone fucked her from behind. She expected to be put through another infuriating edging once more, but the massive orgasm that was about to explode was not left denied. Instead, just a few seconds later, Ino found herself hurled off the edge and was now gasping for air as her pussy gushed and squirted all over the clone.

"Ah…" was all she could muster as her brain shattered into a million pieces; her orgasm ravaged her entire body and caused her voice to fail entirely. Speechless and cumming, Ino trembled and shook as the clone continued to fuck her silly, forcing more and more orgasms upon her. Her pussy tightened far too much, almost as if it was imploding around that fat cock. She screamed silently and did everything she could just to keep breathing.

Then, as the initial explosion wore off and the sudden burst of overwhelming pleasure began to subside, Ino could finally express her intense ecstasy. "Fuck!" she roared, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm cumming!"

Sakura, the poor thing and who was right next to the wailing woman, almost turned completely deaf from the massive and obscenely loud orgasm. Besides the slight ear-trauma she now suffered, Sakura was in awe over how hard Ino was cumming. She could feel her body trembling and shaking against hers; how she cursed herself for being able to take her husband so well.

Naruto, seizing the opportunity, told his clone to grab Ino by the hair and pull her towards him, forcing her face to angle up towards the ceiling. "Cum, then, you naughty little slut!" the clone said as he kept fucking her.

Ino gasped and moaned for dear life as the pleasure soared even higher as this act of domination pulled the sub out from within her. All she wanted was to be used by him and his cock, to be a slave and tend to his every need. Reaching backwards, Ino's trembling hands grabbed onto the clone's arms and held on as she urged him to fuck her harder. She begged and pleaded with every fiber of her being, cumming and cumming as she did.

Sakura watched with her jaw slightly ajar, unable to comprehend the pleasure which had turned her friend into such a depraved whore. She could feel her own orgasm approaching as her husband pumped his cock in and out of her, but surely hers would not be as strong as Ino's. Then, as if Naruto could read her mind, he suddenly sped up and applied just bit of Kurama's chakra into his cock. This not only made his manhood expand in size, but it also became much, much warmer.

Sakura's eyes shot open as the increased girth pushed her beyond her usual limits and, with the increased heat of his shaft, she could feel her orgasm begin to erupt. She roared and squealed with joy as jolts of pleasure crackled through her body and shot into her brain. Sakura gritted her teeth and trembled uncontrollable as if her brain was zapped into a pile of goo. Her pussy tightened and came all over him, covering him in her juices.

Over and over, still pumping away and making her cum, Naruto continued to thrust hard and fast into her, to the point where he couldn't hold it back any longer. His testicles pulled up into his groin and began to pump for all their worth. "I'm cumming!"

Both girls gasped in unison as the already large cocks pumped and throbbed until huge, thick and stringy ropes of cum shot into their quivering pussies. Screaming and moaning the two fell down on the bed as their butts were kept hoisted in the air where the cocks continued to fuck them. Not even a single second had passed before they were filled to the brim with semen, to the point where the rest simply gushed out of their tight holes and pooled on the sheets.

Naruto and his clone dug deep into the girls, pushing as far as they could go and savored the lovely pleasure coursing through their cocks. Their balls pumped and pumped for all their worth, emptying a large portion of the trapped semen into the hungry girls. Ino and Sakura were still cumming around the two of them, and their pussies hugged their lengths so fiercely that their loads were forced out far too quickly. As the final drops of ejaculate seeped out of them, the clone let out a heavy sigh of relief before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Ino fell to the side, shaking with pleasure as the cum kept leaking out of her; her eyes were foggy and unfocused. "H-Holy shit…" she purred. "That was amazing…"

"You are so adorable, Ino…" Sakura chuckled and snuck a kiss on the blonde's cheek, causing her to blush just a smidgen. "Hmm…" she muttered. "Hey, darling, I've got an idea… help her up for me."

Ino had no idea what her friend had in mind but she didn't really care as her strength was all but gone and she couldn't even get up on her own right now. Naruto, gentle as he was, hoisted the girl up and placed her on top of Sakura, who was now lying comfortably against the wall at the top-end of the bed. Resting her head on her abdomen, Ino simply watched as her legs were lifted off of the bed and then pulled backwards with her knees against her shoulders. Sakura, the kind-hearted ass that she was, quickly grabbed onto the legs and held them tightly in her hands while spreading them apart for her husband.

"Guys, I don't think I can manage much more of this right now… my pussy is far too sensitive." the poor girl groaned as Naruto approached her.

"Nonsense, Ino…" Sakura grinned. "You've been such a good girl tonight… and we both want to reward you with all the cock you want." She glanced over towards her husband, who was already in position. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Mhmm…" he snickered. "Big reward…" He leaned in and slapped his cum-covered erection onto the swollen lips of the blonde's pussy, causing her grunt with pleasure. "Oh wow, nice reaction…"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… just give me a few more minutes… I swear I'll be good… I'll let you put a leash on me, I'll eat you out Sakura… I'll even suck your dick every single morning, Naruto, just let me catch my… aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ino roared and gasped as Naruto interrupted her begging by pushing his entire cock into her with a single thrust.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip and gnawed softly on it as she stared at the exhausted girl who had just been impaled by her husband's large manhood. She chuckled devilishly as she saw just how wet behind the ears Ino truly was. Sure, she might take a few cocks here and there, but they couldn't even begin to compare to her husband, and it really showed; Ino was completely helpless against her husband's size and skills.

Ino moaned for dear life as the fat rod plunged deep into her; her arms aimlessly grasping at whatever they could hold onto. The pleasure was far too great and she found herself cumming from every single one of his thrusts. Her pussy was leaking almost constantly and, during the brief and rare moments where he let his cock-head slip out of her, would gush and squirt uncontrollably. It was so intense that Ino desperately tried to pull away from him, to free herself as her mind and sex began to break apart completely. With no strength left in her, along with Sakura and Naruto holding her down, all she could do was lie there and be a tight, wet sheath for that monstrous cock.

Feeling the blonde cumming over and over, Naruto gritted his teeth and kept his own orgasm at bay; her pussy was too tight to keep going for much longer. As his veiny length disappeared into the lovely cunt, he would stare at Ino's tits as they bounced up and down her body. They were incredible and mesmerizing to behold, maybe even more so than his wife's, but that's not something he would ever openly admit.

Seeing the sweat pour down her husband's toned chest, Sakura purred with delight and kept Ino's legs as far apart as she could. Watching the large cock ram in and out of the pussy below her made her own sex ache and yearn for the same treatment; even though she loved simply observing her friend's imminent descent into madness, she could help but feel envious. How absolutely amazing it must be being forced to cum every single second, for such a long time.

"Just a bit more and she'll break like a twig…" Sakura muttered quietly to herself. "Fuck her silly, honey."

Ino had lost count of how many times she had cum, and even if she poured all her soul and energy into her brain, her efforts would still fall short. Her entire world had turned into one of pure pleasure and she couldn't think or feel anything else besides the veiny cock which ravaged her sex and the sensations it brought. Then, as she came and groaned, the fat cock suddenly grew just a bit bigger as Naruto buried it deep inside. Ino could feel the bloated testicles pressing and pumping against her rear; he was about to cum.

That's when it happened, as if the final screw at come undone, Ino's mind broke and all remaining sense of presence vanished in a fraction of a second. Trembling and shaking, with only a weak gasp leaving her lips, Ino came for a final time. Her body, quivering as it did, fell completely limp on top of her friend as her hazy caught glimpse of the ceiling, just before her vision turned dark. Her mind was broken, shattered and replaced by a pleasure so fierce that she fell asleep in an instant.

Seeing the utter mind-breaking orgasm his new girl had just experienced, Naruto felt his own orgasm soar to new heights. His manhood flared up, bulging and throbbing inside of her, unloading dozens of thick ropes of cum. He grabbed onto his cock, pulled it out and relieved the remainder of his load all over both Ino and Sakura. The thick, creamy and hot semen stuck to their faces and chests like glue, plastering itself over every single inch of skin.

"Holy shit…" his wife muttered. "That was incredible… I think you actually broke her…" Sakura put her fingers against her friend's neck, just to make sure she had a pulse. Realizing that Ino was simply tuckered out, she leaned back and gently rummaged through the blonde's hair. "All bark and no bite, you little ass…" she snickered victoriously, and very quietly so her husband wouldn't hear.

"Wow… I think that's the first time I fucked someone unconscious…"

"Hey! You almost knocked me out as well the first time we did it!" Sakura growled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that already?"

"Of course not." he chuckled. "But, as you said, _almost,_ so it doesn't really count."

"Well… I guess that just proves I'm better than her, hehe!" she snickered playfully, having already forgotten the lesson Naruto had taught her. "But I think we both already knew that."

"Sakura, darling… what did I just tell you?" Before she could take back her words, however, Naruto had already surrounded the two with a large number of naked clones. They guarded the borders of the bed and stared at their wife bearing a stern expression on their faces as their erect cocks jumped with excitement. "I think someone is in dire need of a good spanking…" he said with a fanged grin as his eyes now smoldered with a red and fiery glow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this one turned out to be a bit longer than expected, but I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem for those who like the story ;D! Now, with part 7 being done, there's only 1 chapter left, and it does feels a bit weird after having worked on this for so long but everything has to come to an end eventually. Let me know what you guys thought think so far, I always read every review and PM sent my way, regardless if it's good or bad.

Stay awesome!


	15. Mischievous Night - Part 8 (Final)

**Sexual Content:** (Sakura x Naruto x Ino)

Threesome, orgy, oral, handjob, anal, rough, double penetration, teasing & forced orgasms

* * *

Mischievous Night – Part 8 (Final)

Sakura could feel the fierce gaze of her husband's glowing, red eyes piercing her very soul as a couple of clones quickly approached her from the sides. Without a smidgen of hesitation, they grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her up from her previous position below the sleeping blonde. In the blink of an eye she found herself being held up in the air by the clone which stood behind her. It had its arms hooked under her knees and now playfully kept her legs bent upwards and spread widely from her husband enjoyment.

Peering around the room Sakura watched as the row of men stroked their cocks in anticipation for the lewd ordeal they were about to put her through. The clone behind her, excited as it was, teased her continuously by grinding its long, fat cock up and down between her wet and swollen lips. Sakura groaned with frustration as it refused to enter her, not without its master's consent at least.

"What should I do with you, honey?" Naruto grinned and positioned himself just in front of his hot wife. "I'd love to punish you properly, but I'm afraid you'll just end up loving it." Leaning in, not giving her a chance to reply, Naruto kissed her tenderly.

Embraced and tucked snuggly in-between Naruto and his copy, Sakura felt herself melt in their arms as the heat spread throughout her body. Her mind turned foggy as his lips and tongue lingered against hers. Their hard, thick members, pressing against her tender sex, sent shivers up her spine and caused such lovely groans to slip out of her.

After a minute or so, Naruto broke their kiss and slowly inched away from his wife's still puckered lips. She moaned so desperately for him to return, for him to give her everything she needed. "Please fuck me, Naruto…" she begged. "I want both of you inside me so badly…"

"But then it wouldn't be considered punishment."

Placing his hand over her mouth, Naruto returned to her and whispered quietly into her ear. "Try to be quiet – we don't want to interrupt Ino's nap, do we?"

Sakura, staring right into her husband's fierce gaze, suddenly felt something warm, hard and wet push into her ass. Her eyes widened as the walls of her rear were forced apart with an effortless ease. Inch by inch of the clone's thick, hard manhood slid deep inside of her and did so with such an excruciatingly slow pace that she could barely remain silent. In front of her, as her ass was being filled, Naruto stood and rubbed the tip of his fat cock against her lips and aching clit.

As he whispered softly into her ear, Naruto kept teasing her aching pussy as the clone began to thrust back and forth. "You want this inside of you… I can tell, Sakura. You've always been such a needy girl – never truly satisfied with only one dick inside you."

"Mmm…" Sakura groaned, almost whimpering in agreement. Around them, she could clearly see each and every clone presenting their massive, erect lengths for her. Some were even stroking away with a furious pace, clearly eager for their turn to fuck her silly.

Sakura grunted into her husband's hand as the thick shaft made her body bounce up and down on it. Her mind was a mess and all she could focus on was the burning meat ravaging her inside and her neglected, drooling sex. She wanted to scream, to beg for her lover to shove his real cock as far into her tight pussy as he possible could. Sakura needed to be fucked so hard and viciously. "Just give me that fucking cock already, you ass!" her mind roared in silence.

As if he had heard every plea of her desperate mind, Naruto suddenly began to push the tip of his fat cock against the opening of her wet cunt. Sakura lit up in an instant and moaned with such delight that it could easily have been mistaken for an orgasm. "Finally!" she thought. "Fuck me hard and fast, Naruto! Make me bounce on your fat cocks!"

As the length of her husband's manhood slid inside of her, Sakura felt a brief, sharp pleasure stab her body which put her through a small and brief orgasm. She hummed with joy as she trembled; the pleasure surged from her tightening pussy, all the way up her spine and into her brain. The sensation was incredible but far, far from being enough; she wanted so much more.

"Wow." Naruto chuckled. "Did that just make you cum?" He watched his wife's expression slowly turn from frustration, to a grimace of pleasure and joy. "You naughty little girl!"

As the initial shock of pleasure had subsided, Sakura noticed that something slightly off. At first, she couldn't tell what was missing, but as Naruto began to slide his cock in and out of her pussy, a certain sensation had all but disappeared; the clone wasn't fucking her anymore. Sakura whimpered as the infuriating frustration return to her body, and this time it was far more potent than the one she had to endure before. She growled at her husband and gave him a long, stern look.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, darling?" he grinned mischievously. "I will make sure your entire body remembers what happens when you tease your loving husband too much, Sakura."

Keeping her steady, Naruto lowered his body a few inches and then shot up into his wife, impaling her on his cock and sending both her body and her firm tits bouncing upwards. Each thrust he made became pure torture for the girl as the pleasure was far too brief and focused for her to find any lasting enjoyment out of it. Not only would he thrust far too quickly, but he would also stop briefly after each thrust, just to let the linger pleasure subside before he continued.

After a few hard and frustrating humps, he would switch it over to the clone which did the exact same thing, but to her ass. For what felt like an eternity, her husband and his clone would swap her back and forth between them, teasing and tormenting her poor body until she felt like she was about to break entirely. She grunted and groaned, making every sort of begging noise she could think of to halt this seemingly endless assault of barely satisfying fucking.

Shaking and trembling for more, Sakura was then left aching with those two, throbbing cocks just barely pressing against her quivering holes. She stared into Naruto's eyes and begged into his hand, which still kept her voice muffled, and rubbed herself against them. Behind her, the clone kept her eager and excited by prodded her rear with his plump cock-head.

"Are you going to behave?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmm…" After giving him her muffled answer, along with a nod of defeat, Sakura watched as her husband's expression slow shift from a stern to gentle.

Satisfied with her reply, the clone jumped off of the bed and positioned itself on the floor just next to the bed and lied there waiting. Naruto, still smiling at his wife, carried her to the same spot and had her kneel above his copy, one leg on each side of his head. He then sat himself down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs in front of her, giving her a perfect view of his large, hard and veiny cock. Knowing exactly what was expected of her, Sakura nibbled softly on her lips and slowly inched towards it.

She placed her hands by the sides of the shaft and caressed his thighs tenderly as she lowered her head. His large, plump testicles were right in front of her and they hung heavily over the edge of the bed. With a small, soundless groan, she opened her mouth and eagerly sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and savored the sensation of his smooth nut against her tongue.

Below her, the clone had grabbed her waist and gently pulled her down against his face. His wet, slick tongue wriggled teasingly against her clit which drove Sakura wild with lust, causing her to please her husband with an increasingly fierce devotion. She forced the other testicle into her mouth, pulling and sucking for all she was worth, all while her hands slid up and down his rigid length. Sakura stared up at him as she pleasured his sex, keeping her eyes locked to his and watched his face grimace with glee.

Feeling generous, especially since his wife was doing such a good job, Naruto felt like giving her a just reward for her efforts. He placed his hand on top of her head and stroked her hair gently and said "Cum for me."

Sakura barely had any time to process his words before the clone increased its attack on her wet sex. His tongue coiled around his clit like a thrashing snake while his strong fingers, now having found her pussy, fucked her hard and fast. She moaned lewdly as the pleasure soared higher and higher, to the point where she could no longer hold back the tide of sensations that was about to drown her.

"Mmmmm!" Sakura gasped as the orgasm swelled from within and which instinctively made her back arch from the powerful release. As she came and purred lovingly, the clone suddenly stopped licking and simply watched her pussy come and squirt all over him. The lack of stimuli as she came turned an otherwise incredibe orgasm, into a much smaller and far less relieving one. "Oooh fuck…" she popped his balls out of her mouth and groaned. "Please keep going – I need more!"

Naruto didn't say a single word and only smiled gently at her.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the clone was having the time of his life watching how Sakura's wet pussy quivered with frustration. With a hand around his throbbing cock, the clone pumped up and down with a frantic pace. It didn't take long before he too had reached his limit and ropes of thick, hot cum began to shoot out of his pulsating tip.

Once the strained grunts escaped the clone's lips, Naruto quickly realized what his copy was up to and, as he saw the jets of cum flying out from beneath his wife, groaned with embarrassment. "Not you!" he roared. "Also that's far too quick!"

"Haha… too difficult to resist…" the clone replied before suddenly vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Fine… there's plenty more where that came from." Naruto muttered quietly too himself and gave the next clone a stern look. "Hey, you, show our wife what you guys can really do!"

An overly eager clone quickly jumped at the opportunity and hastily positioned himself behind his eager wife. Giving her ass a firm squeeze, he leaned in and stuck his tongue inside of her, causing her to writhe with a joyful glee. Even as she began to buckle under his assault, the clone refused to stop and, instead, only increased the speed of his wet, wriggling limb.

"Wow… that feels amazing, Sakura…" Naruto moaned happily as the woman bobbed up and down his rigid shaft. "To think a simple tongue could get you going this much… kind of makes me want him to continue, but we've got something even better in store for you."

Feeling the clone slip out of her, Sakura let out a single, humming sigh as her body relaxed for just a moment. "Just put that huge dick of yours inside me already…" Sakura groaned after popping her husband's cock-head out of her wet mouth. As she stared up at Naruto, she reach back and grabbed her firm ass, only spread her cheeks for the clone. Sakura grinned and stuck her tongue out, dragging it slowly up the veiny length until she flicked it off of his tip, only to repeat it until the clone did what she wanted.

Wasting little time, the Naruto behind her grabbed his cock and quickly shoved it into her wet ass and immediately felt himself being pulled deep inside of her. He gritted his teeth as the tightness increased around him; it was an incredible sensation and the he had to steel every little ounce of his being just to avoid a premature ejaculation. After a few moments of concentration, the clone began to rock back and forth, slowly sliding his throbbing cock in and out of this desperate girl.

"Holy shit, you're tight!" the clone groaned.

"Mmm, just the way you like it…" Sakura replied and wiggled her ass. "C'mon now… fuck me even harder!"

"Hey, don't get him off too soon, Sakura! It's hard enough on them as it is!"

Giving her husband a loving kiss on his leaking tip, Sakura snickered softly. "Then stop producing so many quick-shots, then, my love…"

"That's easy for you to say – I can barely control myself after a whole week of teasing… how do you expect me to control my clones?"

"I guess we need you to keep practicing, then… maybe another few days, or weeks of edging and denial would work?" Sakura grinned and continued licking him in a slow, teasing manner.

Naruto, upon contemplating what she had said, felt something snap inside his brain and a large, bulbous vein began to throb on his forehead. "Okay, that does it, you little minx!"

A second later, the clone suddenly began to fuck his wife hard and fast, pushing her into the large cock in front of her. Naruto quickly grabbed her hair and forced her down on his length and thrust himself into her throat. Sakura groaned loudly as the clone began to flood her ass with cum, and she could feel her own orgasm approach. Before she could reach it, the massive, drooling phallus pulled out of her, just before its owner vanished in a puff of smoke.

"If I can't keep up with quality, I just have to swarm you with some quantity!" Naruto growled and ordered the mass of clones to form a line behind his wife.

Unable protest her husband's methods, Sakura gasped as the next cock began to slide into her wet pussy. "Mmmph!"

One after the other, the clones walked up to her and fucked whichever hole they preferred, hard and fast until they came and disappeared, only to be replaced by the next one in line. Over and over, Sakura came and came as the seemingly unending row of hung men took advantage of her exposed posterior. Both her pussy and ass were now leaking cum almost continuously and literal gallons of ejaculate had poured out of her and onto the now, very sticky floor.

Her husband was not going easy on her either and kept her head bobbing up and down his aching cock. His hands still gripped her hair and his hold of her was far too strong for her to escape; her only hope was for him to tire himself out, which would probably not happen anytime soon.

"Just you wait, Sakura… when I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never been such a teasing brat towards me. I'll have you cum so much that you'll become completely addicted to this cock and won't be able to live a single day without being fucked silly!"

Sakura couldn't hear a single word; her body and mind were flooded with a strong, ceaseless tide of pleasure. She came and came, and then came some more… over and over as the cocks continued to ravage her pussy and ass. With her face firmly planted on Naruto's crotch, she couldn't tell just how many of his clones had used her, or how many stood waiting behind her.

"Fuck…" Naruto groaned. "I can't hold it in any longer… I'm cumming!"

With a lewd, approving purr, Sakura let herself be pulled all the way down on his cock as he buried himself deep inside her throat. Her hands were resting on his hips as the thick, heavy ropes of semen began to pour down her gullet and into her stomach. She could hear his strained voice as he groaned with every hump he made, each one sending another load of his pent-up sperm into her. He must've been going for at least half a minute before his grip of her loosened.

"Oh crap…" Naruto sighed with delight as he fell onto the bed; the red glow in his eyes were now all but gone. "That was amazing…"

Having taken an untold amount of fucking, although brief as they were, Sakura was still hungry for more. She slid his cock out of her cum-mouth, slowly crawled up on his tired body and swallowed the huge load as he watched her. "You're not done yet, are you?" she moaned. Behind her, only three clones remained; they watched in awe at their wife's surprisingly strong fortitude.

"How is she still going?" one of the clones whispered to the other.

"How the hell should I know?" the second replied. "I thought she'd be wrecked by now!"

"Hey, you two, don't just stand there…" the third and final clone intervened. "Get in there and finish the job!"

"Why don't you do it, huh?" the first two replied. "Why do we have to do it?!"

"Because I'm one of the last he summoned! First goes first and the last goes last – you two have both been here longer than me!"

"Won't you three please stop such being such little babies and, instead, come over and finish the job?" Sakura grinned as she wiggled her ass at them. "I've got such a terrible itch that really needs to be scratched…"

Thinking that his clone-pride was being put to the test, the first Naruto buckled up and began to walk towards the needy girl. "Fuck it, I'm going in…"

Not wanting to be outdone, the second one soon followed. "Hey, wait for me!"

As they got closer, the two clones suddenly rushed to their preferred position as the temptation of their wife's naked body became too strong, and before the third one could change its mind. Although the idea of being fucked out of existence was slightly scary, it was also very hot and exciting; it wasn't every day you'd get to experience something like that after all.

At first, they simply stood and watched as their wife purred with delight as she began to ride her husband's rock-hard cock. Being up close and seeing another version of themselves being fucked was kind of mesmerizing. Finally in position; one clone kneeling behind her and ready to fuck her ass with all he had, the other in front of her, giving her face a gentle slap with his cock; the two clones fist-bumped and nodded at each other with a clear sense of comradery; it was their final ride, after all.

"Hey now… who said you could take the lead?" Naruto suddenly blurted out and tried to topple his wife over. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't done with you yet, Sakura!"

"You left yourself wide open, honey – I've been promised a double dicking for a long time now, and since you haven't given me what I want, I'm just going to take it." Sakura replied and used her own strength to keep him pinned down.

"The hell… how do you still have this much strength left?" Naruto grunted as he failed to toss the grinning woman off of him.

Ignoring the seemingly pointless attempts of her lovely husband, Sakura wrapped her lips around the clone's cock as she continued to roll her hips back and forth. Urging the second clone forward, Sakura guided his excited sex towards her rear and let it slide inside.

Below her, Naruto was still trying to gain the upper hand and, while he couldn't simple have her removed, began to thrust up and into her tight, wet pussy, hoping that the pleasure would sap her strength. This, however, was a double-edged sword and would not only sap her strength, but also his own.

Feeling the sweat begin to run down her body; her muscles struggling to keep her husband pinned down; Sakura groaned as her holes were stretched by the two cocks forcing her walls apart. As her husband was busy vying for dominance, his cock rapidly thrust in and out of her. The clone behind her, on the other hand, took its time and let his cock stay buried inside of him; feeling her squeeze down on his length was far too blissful to ugnore. His hefty testicles pressed pleasantly against her flesh, and she could almost feel how heavy and full they were. She wanted to knead and fondle them so fucking much, but her attention had to remain on her husband, just so he wouldn't free himself.

"C'mon now… give your wife the fucking she deserve, little clone." She grunted and teased after popping the cock out of her mouth. "Fuck my ass as hard as you can!"

Swallowing the lump in its throat, the clone nodded and picked up speed and, after a short while, began to pound her with all his might. Sakura gasped loudly and, with a lewd chuckle, matched his fervor by pressing herself down onto her husband and giving him a fierce grinding. She quickly placed her lips around the large cock-head in front of her once more and let the shaft slide down her throat. Sakura moaned loudly as every single one of her holes were being fucked and used by the hung men around her.

With her tits bouncing lewdly, Sakura sucked and licked the veiny cock to the best of her ability. It was almost too much for the clone, but she expertly kept him from cumming too quickly by stopping periodically, just to let him recuperate. But, as her attention shifted, Naruto seized the opportunity to strike and put all his strength into the next attack. Sakura yelped as her slender body flew up into the air a couple inches, allowing her husband a bit more room to maneuver. While she managed to keep herself on top, her husband had gained just enough room for him to sit up slightly and use his mouth to suck on her tits.

"Mmm!" she moaned as Naruto gently nibbled on her nipples, causing her body to grow weaker from the pleasant sensation.

"Don't think you've won just yet, Sakura!" he said with fierce determination and then wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her down onto him and restricting her movement.

Sakura tried to retaliate but could barely move an inch as Naruto held onto her with all his power. Then, as her options dwindled, the speed and rhythm of his fucking changed from a frantic, almost desperate style, to a far more controlled and slow-pace one. Naruto was hitting every single spot in her pussy with such accuracy that Sakura gasped and groaned as loudly as she could. Her strength was almost completely gone and the pleasure soared far too high for her to control herself.

"Mmmph!" she moaned and desperately held onto whatever limb she could find.

Even as her body grew weak and limp, Sakura still kept fighting and did everything she could to keep herself on top of him. It was barely enough, but she managed to push herself down on him and reducing the space between herself and the bed, giving Naruto less room to work with. Thankfully, this made his thrusts far less powerful and, even though he could still exploit her weaknesses, she at least had a fighting chance.

"He has to be close!" she thought. "Just a little more and I'll make him explode…"

Then, out the blue, the cock sliding in and out of her mouth suddenly erupted with such force that it caught her completely off-guard. The hot, thick and sticky ejaculate clung to the walls of her mouth as it quickly filled her to the brim. Sakura tried to swallow as much as she could but the majority still spilled out from between her lips. The clone, watching his semen go to waste, quickly pulled out of her and began to stroke his ejaculating cock and shot the rest of his load all over her lust-ridden face.

On the other side, the second clone continued to fuck Sakura as her face was being covered with long, thick strands of cum; it was far too much for him to take. His testicles pulled into his crotch and he could feel them pump desperately. He roared loudly, digging his fingers into the firm ass of his lover and came hard.

Sakura's body tensed up as the stream of ejaculate began to explode into her, clinging to her walls and forcing her through another, much heavier orgasm. She began to shake as her body froze in place; her pussy began to quiver and squeeze down even more on her husband's cock. Every part of her body grew numb as the shock of the electric pleasure coursed through her. Even though her mind turned blank and empty form the pleasure, she could still briefly curse the clones making her cum so fucking hard.

As her pussy erupted around his large phallus, Naruto grabbed her by the hips and thrust up and into her with all his might, sending her flying upwards into the air once more. On her way down, he had already wound up for another attack and then slammed into her as she fell onto him. Then, as his testicles crashed into her soft flesh, they quickly tightened and began to pump. Naruto gasped and held onto whatever part of his wife he could reach and steeled himself as the thick ejaculate rushed through his throbbing shaft.

"Cumming!" he roared loudly and, as he did, thick ropes of semen shot out of him, filling every little inch of his wife's tight, wet pussy. Strand after strand of hot, thick cum flew out from his tip and quickly filled up whatever space remained inside of her until it there was none left. Globs of white liquid began to shoot out of Sakura, which then quickly pooled on top of the soft sheets of their bed.

Sakura could barely breathe as her husband's orgasm elevated her own to an unbelievable height; she could just sit there, completely paralyzed as her brain turned into a puddle of pure ecstasy. She came and came without pause as the orgasms kept coming one after the other. Her pussy gushed, coating Naruto's aching manhood and tightened balls. Once he and his clones had been completely emptied, after the clones had disappeared into nothingness, Sakura was still shaking and trembling from the seemingly endless stream of orgasms.

"Holy fucking shit!" a voice gasped besides them. "That was incredible!"

Grunting tiredly, Naruto glanced to the side only to find that Ino was now wide awake. "How long have you been watching?"

"For, like… five minutes or so?" she nibbled on her lower lip and kept her hand neatly tucked away between her legs; she seemed very aroused. "I'd say Sakura beat you pretty good, Naruto."

"What?" he scoffed with a confused expression on his face. "Please, she's still cumming her brains out from the fucking I gave her. How is it her victory?"

"Three on one, you dork!" she snickered. "You're this tired after dealing with a single Sakura, and she's still sitting… relatively straight… after taking on how many of your clones?"

"Ha… your damned right about that, Ino…" Sakura groaned, almost toppling over from exhaustion.

"Hmpf…"

"Aww, don't be upset, honey – you did a very good job after all…" Sakura teased. "Not everyone could keep going after so much sex… I mean, I'm feeling a bit worn out myself."

Naruto frowned and pouted; this was really embarrassing; it was Sakura who was supposed to be fucked into submission and not him. He had to do something, but he couldn't even get his wife off of him. Naruto thought long and hard, all while the two girls teased and chuckled together. "Of course!" he thought. "I'll just borrow some more chakra!"

Closing his eyes, Naruto let his mind transport itself to the familiar darkness where he would find his foxy friend. Upon his arrival, he noticed Kurama lying on his side and resting his head on top of his right hand; he seemed verily unimpressed.

"Yo, Kurama!" Naruto cheered. "Uhm… would you mind giving me some more of your chakra? I'd get some myself but… I can't seem to do it when my wife's on my dick, so…"

"Eh, I can't be bothered, honestly."

"What? Why?!"

"I've given you enough as it is, and do you really want to rely on others just to perform a bit better in bed? I didn't think you had it in you, Naruto… to be this weak."

The last comment really stung and Naruto found himself staggering backwards as metaphorical arrow dug into his heart. "Hey, you would say the same thing if you had to endure their teasing for an entire week, and especially since I didn't get to cum at all during that time!"

"Pff, fat chance, buddy." He leaned in, grinning devilishly. "I guess I could lend you some more… but under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Use some of my chakra to fuck your life."

"What? Why would I do that?" Naruto barked as his faced turned red.

"Because you have no other choice, my friend." Kurama snickered. "Besides, I'm tired of having to help you without getting anything in return…" he paused briefly. "Let me have a taste of that lovely wife of yours and I will give you my chakra…"

"I'm not sure if Sakura would agree to that…"

"Do you want my chakra, or not? It would be such a shame to see a man like yourself be beaten by a couple of brats…" Kurama scoffed as he raised his eyebrows. He was clearly egging him on, and it seemed to work. "Are you admitting defeat?"

"What?! As if!" Naruto roared and contemplated his options, which didn't take all that long "Fine, have it your way – just give me enough to settle the score."

"My pleasure…"

"Just don't mention this to Sakura!"

"Oh don't you worry, Naruto… my lips are sealed." Kurama grinned. "Besides… I don't think she'd care regardless… all that woman wants is a big, searing cock to put her in a place of bliss."

Back In his bedroom, Sakura and Ino were still going strong with the verbal teasing, with no idea what had been going on behind their backs. Once again, Naruto's eyes flared up with an intense red as his body emanated a fierce, burning heat. His wife, having just noticed what was going on, didn't have enough time to escape before he pushed her into the air and tossed her on her back. Within a mere second, Naruto found himself between her legs and pushed his cock against her ass.

"Time for a mind-shattering finale, my love." He said with a growling voice. "And don't think I've forgotten about you either, Ino…"

Suddenly, the last remaining clone flared up in a heat of red, much like its master. Beside him, three more clones appeared out of nowhere, also coated in the same red aura as Naruto. The quickly jumped the blonde and pulled her into their grasp.

Above Sakura's sex, a heavy, red blob of chakra protruded out from her husband's groin, just above his fiery cock which quickly transformed into a second phallus. With both of his members pushing against her two holes, Sakura stared up at her husband and gasped as they slid inside.

Naruto, thrusting himself all the way inside, used his hands to fondle and caress his wife's firm tits, all while two chakra-arms erupted from his back. The new limbs quickly coiled around Sakura's feet and spread her legs far apart, giving him as much room as he needed. Naruto grinned with a devilish expression as his hips began to move back and forth. His wife groaned loudly as both her ass and pussy was filled with cock.

To his side, Ino had found herself on her knees as the clones had her both stroking and sucking on their throbbing lengths. Her head bobbed back and forth, switching continuously between the clones to make sure they were all being satisfied. Her hands, gripping the two shafts they could handle, flew up and down, stroking and pumping as hard as they could. Her mind was filled with arousal and lust, and even though the clones had made sure Ino did her job, she would still have done so without their aid.

"Hooooooooly fuuuuuuuck!" Sakura moaned; her voice quivering and weak. "Cuuumming!"

Naruto, gritting his teeth focused all his might to keep himself from cumming, but it was getting more and more difficult as time passed. His wife's holes were squeezing down hard on his members as she came over and over again. Even though it was difficult, he kept fucking her and slammed into her repeatedly. He groaned and grunted with each thrust, feeling the last of his cum begin to rise inside his testicles. "Hold on… keep going for just a bit longer!" he muttered silently to himself.

"Mmmph!" Ino moaned as jets of semen began to erupt out from two of the cocks she sucked and stroked. One, spraying without care, plastered her face full of sperm while the other filled her mouth within seconds. "Fuck yes! Give me all that cum!" her mind roared.

With two clones remaining, Ino was pulled onto one of them so that she straddled his massive length while the last positioned himself behind her. Without hesitation, they thrust their cocks into her pussy and ass.

With Sakura cumming almost continuously around his cocks, and with Ino being ravaged right next to him, Naruto was seriously considering giving in to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his tired body. "Just cum already!" his mind begged, but he refused to give in; he had far too much to prove. Instead, he braced himself and fucked his wife even faster which was far from the best choice he could've made.

Bouncing helplessly up and down, Ino moaned with glee, just like a true slut, as she stared at her friend. Seeing Sakura cumming over and over without end made her own pussy swell with need; she wanted the same treatment so badly. The clones fucking her were no slouches, but they could hardly compare to whatever Naruto had transformed into; he was a beast, fueled by a carnal urge she couldn't comprehend. But, as she marveled the sight before her, the throbbing cock in her pussy suddenly erupted, sending her into a wild frenzy which forced her to cum.

"Holy shit!" she gasped loudly. Her pussy tightened around the ejaculating shaft. The thick, hot cum flooded her sex and stuck to her walls, driving her absolutely crazy. "Don't stop! Keep fucking me!" Ino's pussy continued to gush as the clone fucked her; he did exactly what he was told and kept going for as long as he could until his body exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Fuuuuck, cumming!" Sakura continued to moan, her mind was ablaze with a searing sensation; it was so intense that she could barely see anything in front of her, or hear anything besides the wet, sloppy sound of their fucking. Both her body and mind had completely submitted to the pleasure brought by her ferocious husband, and she began to think it would never end.

With only one clone remaining, Ino's arms were held tight and pulled into the cock that repeatedly thrust into her quivering ass. Her voice, drenched with lust, grew weak and frail as Naruto's copy had her bouncing back and forth. She, together with Sakura, continued to endure orgasm after orgasm, until their partners were completely spent. Luckily for them, both Naruto and his clone were quickly reaching that particular point as their stamina plummeted into nothingness.

"Fuck…" Naruto grunted and held back the overwhelming pressure in his testicles as much as he possibly could. "I can't… Cumming!"

With a loud, growling roar, Naruto dug into his wife's holes, burying his cocks deep into her and let his balls empty completely. A few, final ropes of ejaculate shot out of his exhausted cock as it pumped for dear life. The fiery glow in his eyes began to fade until nothing by a hazy stare remained; his chakra now completely spent. As he finished, his member still jumping and throbbing, Naruto fell down onto his wife, who was still riding the high of her waning orgasms.

Finally, the last clone, who was about to disappear, managed to release his own load in the nick of time and gave Ino one, final thrust before nothing but smoke remained. The blonde fell forwards, collapsing on the bed as the ejaculate landed on her back. Her breathing was rugged and strained; her body shook with delight as her pussy trembled from her dying orgasm.

The three of them, beyond tired from a night of fucking, simply lied on the bed and groaned with such delight. It wasn't until many minutes later, when Sakura had managed to push her limp husband off of her body, that the silence was broken.

"Did you finally get that urge out of your system, Ino?" she asked and chuckled tiredly.

"Not gonna lie…" she replied quietly. "I wouldn't mind doing this a lot more often…"

"Damnit… I had hoped your cravings would've disappeared after having fucked him." she paused briefly and gave her a stern stare. "Look, he's still my husband and he will always be mine and mine alone…" Another pause; Ino seemed somewhat concerned as he eyes met Sakura's serious gaze. "But I guess it could work, you know, like a _friends with benefits_ kind of thing."

"Haha!" Ino couldn't help but laugh; she was expecting a far more depressing outcome. "I guess I could agree to that… but…" she grinned smugly at her friend. "You have to be careful, Sakura, or he'll end up fucking me more than you." The room suddenly got very quiet for a moment. "You might be his favorite, for now, but I'll quickly change his mind once I've gotten a hang of his cock!"

"As if, you flabby cow." Sakura growled confidently. "You'll never ever come close to my level with that wimpy constitution of yours."

"What did you call me, you flat-chested pig?!" Ino replied with a bark.

And so the perverted evening ended with the two girls starting yet another fight while their dear Naruto lied exhausted and helpless on his back, chuckling at their bout for superiority. " _Friends with benefits_?" he scoffed silently to himself. "More like _rivalry with benefits_ …"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we go, the final part to this story is now completed... and I'm not entirely sure what write here, honestly. I always had this story to write on when I got home from work, and it does feel a bit empty now that it's finished. Rivalry with Benefits was initially only meant to be a one shot commission, but it grew and sort of exploded into something else entirely. I've been incredibly fortunate to write this commission, and I would like to dedicate just a few words to the person, who wishes to remain anonymous and who "orchestrated" this entire endeavor: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for allowing be to not only write this great story, but with helping me grow as a writer. For those of you who like, or even love this story, please show your gratitude and thank this anonymous person in the review section.

With that said, this story might, MIGHT, get a continuation down the line. Both anon and I have agreed to let it rest for at least two months before we even considered a sequel. We have a bunch of ideas of where we can take it, but we're not 100% sure which would be the most suitable. And, even if this story doesn't continue, I won't stop writing and I'm very confident that there will be more collaborations between the two of us in the future.

Last, but certainly not least... Thank you, to you guys who've been reading this story, and especially to those who have been reading since the beginning. There's been some ups and downs, some praise and some critique; I've definitely been both surprised and happy for the myriad of reviews that I've received, even the more... colorful ones, lol.

Shameless sellout time! Find and support me on Pat reon (Stixzawesome) and enjoy a great selection of benefits for barely any money at all ;D!

Until next time. Stay awesome!


End file.
